A Reason to Stay
by LoveRob
Summary: A different version of New Moon. More Edward less Jacob. More detail about the time inbetween Twilight and New Moon. No trauma of being apart. Lemons to come
1. Chapter 1

A Reason to Stay

Edward and Bella in New Moon but with a different slant.

Changing points of View

**Disclaimer** _Thanks to SM who owns all that is TWILIGHT_

Chapter One

EPOV

We had spent the whole summer together, we were so much in love. Everyone thought us pathetic but I didn't care. I feel whole, when I am with her. She completes me. My family tell me I've changed, I've become a better person since Bella. My moods are more even I am not lonely anymore and I actually speak to people. I can't really believe I was that bad. Bella laughs when my brothers and sisters tell her tales of my famous tantrums and sulking. I cannot believe that after all these years alone I have found my soul mate.

Bella's Dad, Charlie is Forks chief of police. He loves his only daughter almost as much as I do. I'm not too sure he's very fond of me. I mean, I take away his daughter every opportunity I get and at least once every day and even when she's home I'm usually there too. He'll get used to me, he'll have too because I'm not going anywhere until his daughter orders me away. We have to act even more proper than I'd like when Charlie is around. His hand often twitches towards his gun belt if he sees us touching or holding hands. I dread to think what his reaction would be if he'd seen us in our meadow on a few occasions.

With no school we have spent long lazy days laying side by side in our meadow. It's always been a special place to me, now it is our special place. Bella loves the meadow as much as I do and we spend all the time we can there when the weather allows. I carry a blanket in my car boot incase we need something to lay on. We talk for hours in the meadow, it seems to lift any inhibitions either of us have. We are totally honest with each other there. I even get to sparkle for her when the sun is out.

Learning about the person you love is a humbling experience. No matter what Bella has told me I would still love her but she is so good, so lovely in everything she is or has ever done. She blushed crimson when she told me she had never kissed a boy until she kissed me. She openly admits how attracted she is to me. I can see the want and lust in her eyes sometimes. At first I worried it was just my vampire charm and the usual draw of our good looks, but no she loves me like I love her, totally and completely. She told me she wants to take our relationship to the next stage. I don't even know what that means. I haven't been as honest with her as she has with me. I haven't admitted to Bella that I am a virgin and have not kissed anyone either. Yes I've had to fight off the advances of an amorous vampire called Tanya but I never kissed her. I don't know if I dare tell Bella my secrets. I suppose I should, she didn't batter an eye when she found out I was a vampire.

It always brings a smile to my lips remembering what she said to me that night when I told her what I was. It doesn't matter, she had said to me. I thought then how brave she was, not afraid to be alone with me, wanting to spend time with me, wanting to get to know me. Liking kissing me so much she actually almost jumped my bones the first couple of times. It was a real test of my control. I passed with flying colours. I know now I could never have hurt her, it would be like hurting myself.

My brother Emmett thinks Bella is great he thinks she's funny because she is so clumsy and blushes all the time. I know like me he'd protect her from anyone or anything that tried to hurt her. My brother Jasper struggles around her, he has not been following our diet as long as the rest of us and been in such close proximity to a human challenges him every day. I try to keep them apart but its hard because Alice my sister is Bella's best friend and she happens to be Jasper's partner. She wants to spend time with them both. Rosalie my older sister is more reserved she is jealous because Bella is still human and Rosalie would love to be in that position. My mother and father Esme and Carlisle love Bella, I know they already think of her as a daughter, they know I intend to be with her for as long as she is alive. Bella's life is a talking point, that is because Bella has asked me to change her. She wants to be with me forever, she doesn't consider it becoming a monster. I have of course refused, I won't even consider it. I could never take away her soul. I love her too much.

BPOV

Edward Cullen the man _no_ not man but boy vampire of my dreams. From the very first day I moved to Forks and attended school I was head over heels for him. He was of course absolutely stunning to look at, tall, slim without being skinny, eyes to die for and reddish brown sex hair. One of the first things I noticed about him was his hair I just wanted to rake my fingers through it whilst kissing him senseless. His hands too so attractive. Long slim fingers surely made for something arty. I later found out my Edward plays the piano. And he does it so beautifully.

When I first found out what Edward is I pretended not to care. The realisation over the next few days of what it actually meant made me think about our relationship a lot. He would live forever, and I would age and then die. He wanted my blood, it drive him mad calling to him. He has super human strength, he can run faster than any car, his brother Jasper struggles being around me daily often wanting to sink his teeth into my neck, Edward loves me. I love him too desperately and that is what makes what he is not matter. I didn't really have a choice in the matter he is my soul mate.

I love his family as if they are my own. His sister Alice has become my best friend. His brothers and sisters treat me like one of the family. Except Jasper, Alice's partner she tells me its because he struggles to be around any human not only me. He has not been a vegetarian (their private family joke) as long as the rest of them.

Edward and I spend a lot of our free time in our meadow. It's a place Edward has always thought special. Its even more so now, its where we talk and learn about each other. Its where we shared our first kiss and I tried to jump his bones, its where I first swooned when he breathed on me. It's the place we both said our first I love you's. A very special place indeed. I'd asked Edward to make me a vampire the last time we went there. He was appalled at my request and screamed in my face. I can't agree with his reasoning. He wants me stay human so he doesn't take my soul away.

Alice has assured me she's seen me as a vampire but she cannot tell me when. She dare not tell Edward. He is so protective over my soul.

I'm spending the weekend with Alice at the Cullen house. The boys are going hunting so us girls are having a sleep over. Edward has bought a bed for his room especially for my visits. He's still there when I first arrive. Unlike my Dad Carlisle and Esme are cool about us spending all our time up in Edward's bedroom. Charlie would have a dickyfit if he knew. He leads me upstairs holding my hand gently. I am stunned when I see a huge queen size bed in the middle of his room. The bed is made of solid brass and is very ornate. It's a four poster and the drapes around it are a perfect match for the bedding. A deep gold accented with a lush cream. It takes me all my time to climb up onto the bed but it feels lovely and comfortable. I tell Edward it will be wasted as he doesn't sleep.

He seems reluctant to leave me, he promises to be back tomorrow night so we can spend at least one night together. I know he means in a platonic way, but it will still be lovely just being together. He kisses me goodbye and when I open my eyes I'm alone on the massive bed. Alice joins me shortly after and hugs me to her, she knows I'm missing him already.

A girly sleep over is not really me. I'm not one for manicures and pedicures and make overs hold no interest like clothes. Clothes to me should be practical. Clothes to Alice say designer expensive and chic. She's adamant she'll bring me around to her way of thinking soon. I let Alice play Bella Barbie with me, Rosalie as usual keeps her distance although I can see she watches us from time to time. Esme acts like a typical mother hen, making sure I eat, making sure I go to bed to sleep at a reasonable hour. With the Cullen's not sleeping they sometimes forget about my needs. A text from Edward usually reminds them of my needs.

The bed is a dream, its so comfy I sleep really well and wake refreshed. Alice has a day of shopping planned. Lovely. Not. We are driving to Olympia the capital of Washington state but not as big as Seattle and much nicer. The drive will be longer as Olympia is much farther south but at vampire speed I suppose I won't notice. Esme will drive all four of us in Carlisle's luxury black Mercedes.

A Saturday spent clothes shopping is not my idea of fun. Alice is so funny when faced with designer shops and a whole load of departmental stores. She literally flits from one to the other, picking up clothes holding them up against herself or me. I wouldn't be seen dead in half the stuff she has hanging over her arm. I'm relieved when its over, Alice pays for all her purchases, I smile gratefully but Alice knows I'm uncomfortable. We head back home where Edward will be waiting.

EPOV

The girls aren't home when I get back. I know Alice had a day of shopping planned. Bella will love that, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper have stayed out hunting. I was always going to come back before them to spend some quality time with Bella. School start again next week and whilst I have changed much of my timetable to be with Bella I could not do every lesson. A day and night of just us is just what I have ordered. I've even been watching the cooking channel with Esme overnight so that I could cook Bella a meal tonight. I have set up a small table in my room with candles and have selected my favourite music for the background. I want to set the mood, I want her to feel romanced and loved.

I hear the Merc pull off the highway and wind its way towards the house. I open the door and wait. It's stupid I know but I can't wait to see her and I'm in love so I guess it's allowed. I catch her scent before the car is visible to even me. I think I could pick scent out miles away now I am so attuned to it. I have her car door open before the car truly halts. I pull her into my arms. I run with her in my arms into the house. She giggles in delight although a little embarrassed at my PDA in front of the rest of my family. I don't care, I'm not embarrassed about the way I feel about Bella. I want to shout it to the whole world. My only problem with that would be drawing too much attention to myself and then maybe someone looking too closely at me and my family. I'm already breaking all the rules by Bella knowing what we are. Our rulers for the want of a better word feel strongly about our kind being kept a secret. The Volturi an ancient ruling family consist of three brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius. They have a formidable guard around them. Carlisle lived with them many years ago for a while but they are not like us and Carlisle struggled to adapt to their lifestyle.

Alice gives Bella several bags before I'm allowed to whisk her away to the sanctuary of my room. She needs a human moment so I go ahead and make sure everything is ready. Esme will serve the meal in about an hour. I hope she likes it. If tonight goes well I have a special weekend planned for Bella's Birthday which is fast approaching. She doesn't want a fuss, Alice wants to throw her a 18th party but I'm reluctant knowing how much Bella hates being the centre of attention. I have something much more cosy planned. Tonight is a test of my control, can I spend the night laying next to her undressed. She probably wants to move our relationship to that next stage. Can I do that without hurting her, without draining every ounce of her delicious smelling blood. I need to know I can do this before I take her away for a special Birthday weekend.

When she walks into my room the breath I don't need is knocked clean out of me. She is dressed in a short azure blue dress, off the shoulder and daringly low cut. It's very short and Bella's legs are incredibly long and I have to gulp several times to get rid of the venom pooling in my mouth. She looks absolutely stunning, breathtaking literally. Her hair is down but gently curling around her face and over her bare shoulders. How am I ever going to restrain myself. I'm going to kill my sister for doing this to my already fragile resolve. I walk over to her and take her hand. She smiles shyly up at me. She has no idea how ravishing she is. I lean down to her slowly cautioning her with my eyes not to over react. If she over reacts now looking like this I'll definitely struggle to control myself.

A chaste kiss is placed on her lips and I tell how beautiful she looks, I lead her to the small table I'd set up earlier. The candles flicker around me I suppose it could be do with how cold I am. I don't really know. I sit opposite her and we hold hands over the table. She appears to like what I have done and we chat casually about her night of Bella Barbie and her day with Alice shopping. We are so comfortable together, talking kissing just being together is all we need.

A quiet knock at my door reveals Esme and the Bella's dinner. It smells revolting to me but I'm assured Bella will love it. Chicken served in a creamy white sauce with mushrooms and onions on a bed of rice with green veggie's. All very healthy and containing a good balance of what a human should eat every day. I want to ensure Bella keeps as healthy as possible she'll need to be if she is going to be spending all her time in the company of vampires.

She tells me the food is good and laughs when I tell her I made it. I take the finished plates down to the kitchen while Bella has a shower and gets ready for bed. Alice gives me funny look when she asks me if I liked Bella's dress, she knows I did. She silently communicates that I'll like her night wear even more. Once in the kitchen I lean over the counter and groan. A hand on my back tells me Esme knows what Alice has done.

"Just go with the flow Edward, don't be scared you won't hurt her physically, you may emotionally if you reject her advances without a thought. Talk to each other make boundaries and ensure you both stick to them. I love you son and I know you can do this for Bella's sake." She places a small kiss on my cold cheek.

I need to calm down a bit so head outside for a run. I can do a couple of miles and be back before Bella will even know I'm gone. Running has always calmed me, it's one of my favourite things to do. I think long and hard whilst I'm running and know that Bella and will be able to move forward tonight, maybe not as forward as she'd like but forward non the less. I head home to see what she has in store.

She's still in the bathroom although I can't hear any noise. I wonder if she's okay. I knock quietly on the door and ask

"Bella, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine Edward I'll be out shortly," she says in a shaky voice.

I can tell from her voice she is very nervous, Why? I wonder. Alice probably has her in some fancy night clothes that she feels uncomfortable in. Poor Bella. I'm changing the music when I hear the bathroom door open slowly. She steps out ever so slowly, I almost drop to my knees when I see what she has on. You can't really call them night clothes or clothes at all really. A tiny camisole top with spaghetti straps in the darkest blue I have ever seen edged with black lace and skimpy boy shorts again in blue with black lace edges. They leave nothing and I mean absolutely nothing to the imagination. The sight travels straight to my nether regions, I'm embarrassed that my jeans are now too tight and I'm exhibiting a huge boner. I hope to god she doesn't look at me there. Her eyes are the moment are trained on her feet. She is clearly mortified by what Alice has chosen for her to wear. On the nights I stay in Bella's room while she sleeps I'm used to fleecy PJ's and sweat pants and tops. Even those get me going. I swear I will never make it through the night. Neither of us are moving, I decide to take the bull by the horns and walk slowly towards her.

"Bella love, you look incredible. You are so beautiful. I love you, you know that don't you?" I ask wanting to make sure she knows how I feel before I set out my rules for tonight.

She nods her head and looks up at me. I cannot resist holding my arms out to her. She steps into them. She feels so soft, so warm and she smells fantastic. I nuzzle her hair it gets her scent right up my nose and deep in my mind. I need to have her this close so I don't forget what she smells like, it helps me control my inner beast. We stand holding each other, I'm conscious she'll be able to feel my erection against her and I can certainly feel her erect nipples against me. I lift her chin up to me and kiss her on the lips. I know from previous occasions Bella's human hormones will soon take over and I'm ready for that. As expected she rakes her hands through my hair and moans into my mouth. Her tongue gently licking my lips asking for entrance to my mouth. I grant it making sure my razor sharp teeth are covered at all times.

I have always refused her entry before, I have never dared allow us to kiss like this. It's amazing, every nerve end is alive with feelings I did not know existed until I met Bella. It's a natural thing to do when I pull her even closer to me and we grind our hips into each other. I am ecstatic and scared to death all at the same time. I cannot believe how incredible this feels having the girl I love, near naked pressed up against me, kissing me like her life depended on it. She brings me back down to earth with a bang when she whispers

"Edward I want you, I want you inside me right now."

Staggering backwards I break some of our contact, shocked not at her words so much as how close we had been to over stepping my rules. Still holding her hand I lead her to the bed. She climbs in and pulls down the covers for me to join her. I do lay beside her, my breath ragged, I turn to face her knowing now is the time to set the boundaries. She is not going to be happy, I've caused this by kissing her that way. Now she'll be disappointed and hurt by my actions.

I tell her my thoughts on moving our relationship forward. I know from her reactions she wants more. I will not agree to making love, its far too dangerous, I will agree to touching with or without clothes as long as she promises to respect a no when I say it. It is after all for her own good. She wants some rules of her own. I have to be dressed in only the same as she is. Where she touches me I have to touch her. Touching can be with hands or mouths. I try to argue this point, it's too much but she won't budge. I reluctantly agree. I think its time I told her my other secret. This will be embarrassing for me.

A wry smile comes to her lips when she hears I too am a virgin, I too had never kissed anyone before her. She giggles when I tell her I don't know what to do, I have been going in instinct, purely following the thoughts the new feelings are creating. She agrees that this is what she has been doing too. I do tell her about Tanya's incessant advances. About how uncomfortable they made me feel especially hearing her lewd thoughts about what she wanted to do to me. I felt nothing other than fear. Those feelings I thought were impossible for me until Bella, now I know I was right to resist Tanya. I was simply waiting for the right person, my Bella to be born.

I'm so glad the Cullen men aren't home Emmett would be having a field day listening to our conversation and he'd be beside himself with all the sexual tension. It was a good plan of Carlisle's for them to stay away tonight. Its's getting late and Bella needs to sleep, she has to be back at Charlie's by noon. She insists I get undressed and lie beside her. I argue she'll be cold, she doesn't care she wants to be in my arms all night. I'll wrap her in the quilt once she's asleep. I take my clothes off and neatly fold them and put the away. She watches my every move. I'm positive I see her lick her lips when she catches the first glimpse of my Armani boxers. How do I deal with a girlfriend who clearly desires me and is almost naked in my bed?

BPOV

Edward is waiting when we pull up. He looks so happy to see us. He has the car door open and me out in a flash. I blush as he sweeps me into his arms and dashes into the house. Alice follows giving me several bags to take upstairs. She's put a note in each bag telling me what to wear and when. I notice too a strawberry scented shower gel in the bag, its just like the one I use at home.

I take off to the bathroom claiming the ever useful need of a human minute. I'll meet Edward in his room when I'm ready. I know he has planned a special evening and night.

After a quick shower I look into the bags. In the first is a note reading

_**This is what to wear for bed. It will drive him mad**_**. **_**Be yourself Bella you are a beautiful young woman and he loves you distraction. Enjoy! Alice X**_

I had never seen anything so blatantly sensual in my whole life. Dark blue silk edged with a black lace a tiny camisole top and boy shorts. Would I ever dare wear something like that? Probably not even alone never mind with Edward. But if it got the reaction I so desperately wanted from him it would be worth it. I hang it up so the creases drop out the steam from the shower will work a treat. Its an old trick Renee showed me. In the second bag the note reads

_**Where this for dinner. He will love the colour on you and set the scene for the rest of your night**_

Inside__is an azure blue cocktail dress short is not the description I would use, obscene is far more appropriate. It stops just on my thigh, I know my legs are okay but gee, the colour looks good but the off shoulder neckline plunges far too low for my liking I would never wear this outside. It fits perfectly, hugging all the right places. I feel quite sexy for once although I'm probably a darker shade than beetroot right now. I'm freshly waxed at Alice's insistence, so no need for tights. Stocking not an option due to the shortness of the dress. My hair is shining I decide to leave it down and brush it into place. Confident I can do no more I walk into the room.

He seems pleased with the results his eyes speak volumes. He comes over to me and takes my hand, his eyes caution me to be good as he places a gentle kiss on my lips. Dinner is lovely I can't quite believe he has learnt to cook for me. He is very determined that I stay healthy making sure his meal consists of everything I should eat every day. We talk and laugh for what seems like hours. We are so at ease with each other. I feel like I've known him my whole life. I intend to make sure we spend the rest of eternity together. He can argue all he wants, he's not the only vampire I know.

Yawning I draw his attention to the fact that I do need to sleep. He takes the plates down to the kitchen whilst I get ready for bed. Another shower this time long and hot helps my nerves I don't know how I am going to walk out in front of him dressed in those two pieces of clothing. A knock at the bathroom door tells me I've been in here too long. I tell him I'll be right out. Once I put them on they feel wonderful they are obviously very expensive. The camisole hugs me in all the right places, the boy shorts fit my bottom to perfection. How Alice knows exactly what size to buy I don't know, she is a genius_. _I have to admit even for me I look really sexy. Edward will think I'm wearing this on purpose, hoping to cause a reaction. He'll be upset with me, even though Alice assures me he'll be bowled over. With a deep breath I open the door slowly.

I can see he is over at the music station, I look down as he turns. I don't want to see his face now in case he hates it. He doesn't move I sneak a peek at his glorious face. His eyes are devouring me, he is standing in an odd position, I can tell why when my eyes glance toward his crotch. At least that's the reaction I was hoping for. I'm in his arms in seconds, his mouth in my hair. We kiss gently at first but then something changes and I can feel the subtle change in both of us. I tentatively lick on his bottom lip asking for entry. He has always pulled back at this stage before too frightened of hurting me or of losing control. Tonight he doesn't pull back if anything he pulls me closer and our bodies are grinding into each other at the hip. I can feel his enormous erection near my centre and my nipples harden at the thought of what may happen.

I can't stop myself pushing into him harder, It feels wonderful, a groan escapes my lips and I say I want you inside me now. This comment does get the usual reaction from him and he pushes me away. He does however keep hold of my hand, he pulls me over to the bed and puts me under the quilt. I pull down the quilt beside me and gesture for him to join me. He does fully clothed and refuses to get too close stating that I'll be cold.

He wants to talk about boundaries, which roughly translates to meaning I'm not getting laid tonight. Edward and his boundaries. He is agreeable to relaxing some of his previous rules but will not even discuss intercourse. I stand my ground on touching with our mouths, his eyes are still black, I know from what Alice has told me it's a sign of thirst or lust. I know he's not thirsty. He tells me something then that makes me understand why he insists on propriety at all times. He like me is a virgin, hard to believe I know over a hundred years and pure as un driven snow. Its quite sweet, but at least I now understand his reluctance. He tells me about Tanya a beautiful vampire from the Denali clan who has pursued him for more than eighty years. He tell me how she ambushed him many times and stole kisses and had lewd thoughts about what she wanted to do to him. He assured me he never once thought about returning her kisses and never had any intention of giving in to her requests for sex.

I believe him without a doubt, his face is so appalled when he is telling me. How could I not. I wonder how I can get my vampire boyfriend onto the twenty first century. Its getting late and he insists I get some rest I have to be back home by noon to spend some time with Charlie before he goes to work. After reaching a compromise I make Edward undress and lay next to me properly in his boxers. Our new rule is that we should be both be undressed to the same level. I watch as he undresses. He is so sexy and he doesn't even know it. I cannot resist a lick of my lips when his jeans fall to reveal a pair of white Armani boxers. I know he's seen my reaction, I wait with anticipation as he crawls in beside me.

He tries to stay as far away from me as possible but I'm not having that and I scoot over and wrap myself around him. I let my leg hitch over his and I hear a gasp of breath. I look up at his face.

"Too much?" I ask shyly.

"Give me a minute please then I'll be okay." he says not breathing.

I can't believe he isn't going to move me or get out of the bed himself. We have made progress. I lay quietly resting my head on his wonderful chest. He has a sprinkling of hairs and I love them he and they are so sexy. I drop tiny kisses to his chest now his breathing has started again. I cannot resist taking one of his nipples into my mouth, my tongue rolling the hard nub. He has always told me that if I touch him the sensation is incredible I decide to test it by nibbling on his nipple to see if he likes that too.

I'm flat on my back with Edward hovering over me in a flash. His eyes once again coal black with pure lust.

"Don't ever do that again Bella," he says in an almost groan.

" I swear you really do have a death wish and I will finish up dead too." he says it quietly looking straight into my eyes. His eyes devouring me.

He lowers himself down slowly and kisses me with such passion he takes my breath away. I return his kiss and soon our tongues dance the dance of seduction. Neither tongue gains dominance both content to dance and explore. It is an incredible kiss. I can feel my body reacting more and more as he deepens the kiss. I need to pull him close, I need him to feel what he does to me. I need him full stop.

My boy shorts are wet now my womanly juices flowing freely out of my most intimate of places. Edward has extra sensitive senses so I know he is well aware of my arousal. As aware as I am of his. A tree trunk throbbing against my stomach. My fingers move from his hair and snake down and around his back. He growls a little, he obviously likes it. I get a little braver and move my hand even lower and cup his arse. That gets a reaction and he thrusts his lower body harder into me. Our dry humping is incredibly sexy I love it. This feels so good I cannot wait to try the real thing. I realise I must not rush him, we have made such good progress tonight. My hand reaches its destination and I curl my fingers around his hard shaft. Even though I am on the outside of his boxers he trembles beneath me. I'm sure any second I'll be on my own and he'll be gone standing in the corner trying to regain his composure. He doesn't move, he doesn't even speak. He stops taking breaths which tells me to slow down. He hasn't told me to stop, he hasn't said no. After what I think is an acceptable pause I slowly start to knead him. I have no idea what I'm doing of course so I just do what seems right. I massage him all over his length, his breath is now coming in gasps I'm sure he's actually purring. He buries his face in my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling. He is driving me insane.

Dare I slip my hand inside his boxers. I cannot see the difference in what I'm already doing so I decide once again to move us along a little. I only get to the elastic at the top when his hand stops me and he says a firm **no**. Fair enough, we had agreed I would honour this word. He stuns me then by moving his hands to my breasts, now its my turn to catch my breath. His hands are gentle as he kneads and caresses. He tweaks my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I cannot stop myself lifting off the bed thrusting at him.

"Too many clothes Bella" he says pulling me up and removing the camisole top. He throws it on the floor next to the bed. I can't believe I'm not embarrassed by my near nakedness. I don't care I want Edward to worship my body. He looks down at me and smiles before taking my breasts in turn into his mouth. He is skilled without even knowing it. His tongue twirling around my nipples, they are hard and erect. He chuckles and rubs his nose over the hard nub.

Laid in bed with Edward wearing only boy shorts and him wearing only boxers is more than I could have ever hoped for when I came to stay for the weekend. Tonight I have real hope that maybe one day soon we will be able to be together in every sense of the word.

Now its time for me to sleep, next time we are together like this I intend to experience my first orgasm. I also intend to make sure Edward experiences his first too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Reason to Stay**

_Thanks to SM who owns that is Twilight._

I am a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. I thought following the success of my other stories this one would get at least a couple. I have some ideas where I want this story to go but would welcome any suggestions.

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

When I wake in the morning I immediately remember the progress Edward and I had made moving our physical relationship forward. I turn over and am shocked to find myself alone in the huge brass bed. I don't remember him disturbing me, I wonder if he did actually spend the night in the bed with me or did he choke once I had fallen asleep and run to the safety of his family. Disappointed I get up and go to the bathroom. I know he'll hear me up and about so I take my clothes into the bathroom so I can get dressed in there after my shower.

The water is hot and the spray from the shower much more powerful than the shower at home. I stand under it just enjoying the hot massage it is giving me.I use the strawberry shower gel Alice had provided and the familiar smell offers me some much needed comfort. I know I'll be embarrassed when I see Edward this morning**, **just thinking about some of the things we did and talked about make me blush. I know I'll die a thousand deaths as soon as I see him. I feel marginally better dressed in a comfy blue sweater and cargo pants. I feel like Bella Swan again instead of some imposter Alice had introduced last night.

When I walk from the bathroom I check on the time, I must be home before noon. Charlie is flexing his parental muscles and insisting we spend some quality father daughter time before he goes to work today. Edward is not invited. Charlie tolerates Edward for my sake. He knows if he does not let us see each other I'll move out. We've had this discussion several times already since I met Edward when I first moved to Forks.

Edward entered the bedroom just as I was about to take a deep breath and go downstairs.

"Good morning love" he says bending to drop a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hi Edward" I say not looking at him. I dare not in case I blush.

We walk downstairs hand in hand. His family are all doing what they do, just hanging. Emmett is playing some video game with Jasper , the girls reading magazines. Esme is in the kitchen making me something to eat. It's just after eight so breakfast is a welcome distraction. Poached egg on toast is placed in front of me. Edward sits by my side watching me eat. Talk about being uncomfortable. I try to ignore him. Esme talks to us about nothing in particular, it's easy to respond to Esme talking to her helps me ignore Edward. I love him to bits but watching me eat geesh he needs to get a life.

Having thoroughly enjoyed my breakfast we all head into the lounge. It turns out it was so the wrong decision. I am no sooner seated than Emmett pipes up

"Bella that was a real interesting conversation you were having with my brother last night. Jasper and I almost came up to join in your debate. We're all so glad you finally reached a compromise that suits you both." he laughs loudly and earns himself a slap from Rosalie and a deep growl from Edward.

I am redder than beetroot. I will never ever get used to vampires hearing. Nothing can be kept a secret in this house. Edward had warned me about this but I thought Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were still out hunting last night. They must have returned before I went to sleep. Just my luck.

"Ignore them love," Edward says placing a protective arm around my shoulder.

They leave me alone after Esme glares at them. I need to get my stuff together and leave so I am in time for the quality time with Charlie. I thank Esme for making me welcome and Edward walks me to the door. He'll be over at mine as soon as Charlie leaves for work. We kiss goodbye, I melt into him. I'll never ever get used to kissing Edward he leaves me breathless and almost unable to stand.

EPOV

My time apart from Bella always drags, Charlie has been a real pain lately insisting she spends time with him alone. School starts tomorrow so at least I get to spend all day with her unless its sunny of course. Bella's Birthday is in five days time too. I am confident with our new found physical relationship that we can spend the whole weekend together in a hotel without me killing her or turning her into one of the undead. I have enlisted Alice to get Charlie on side. He thinks Alice and Rose are treating Bella to a weekend in Vancouver. Bella has no idea what we are really doing it is my surprise. We'll leave after school Friday and return Sunday evening. Two whole days and nights alone, no nosy vampires with extra sensitive hearing, no suspicious fathers.

School is like it was last year except now we are seniors. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie have graduated and are supposed to be away in college. Alice and myself are like Bella in our last year. Classes are the same as ever boring, only now I have my lovely girlfriend in most of them with me. She is the distraction I need. We all settle back into the school routine. I still hear all the boys dirty thoughts about Bella. I'm fast losing patience with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, will they not listen when she tells them over and over its me she loves and they stand no chance. Maybe they need a more subtle hint from me. Friday soon comes around. Bella wants no fuss over her Birthday in school and she won't even let me wish her a Happy Birthday. I kiss her senseless instead. Laughing when she forgets to breathe and almost collapses. Good job I'm there to catch her.

Alice picks her up after school and they say goodbye to Charlie. Bella has had to promise a whole weekend next week of just her and Charlie. Good job I get to spend every night in her bed or I wouldn't be happy at all.

I'm ready when Alice drops Bella at mine. Alice has packed a case for Bella even I don't know what is in it. Bella is only allowed to take her toiletries bag, a pair of jeans and a sweater in case its cold.

I drive us to the airport, Bella thought we'd be staying at my house and and having a party she is a little surprised we are heading towards Sea Tac airport. I cannot keep our destination a secret any longer when we join the check in queue. Vancouver Island is our destination for the weekend. I have booked us into a luxury hotel resort, a private cottage overlooking the marina and panoramic views over Jane Bay. I'd trailed the internet to find a suitable resort hideaway. Eagle Nook Resort seemed ideal. I've booked their own romantic getaway package. It means we'll be left alone, but can take advantage of a romantic river cruise and candlelit dinners if we want to. I've made sure that I have hunted well and often before we go so that I won't have to leave Bella. I hope our physical relationship does not put me under too much strain. The forests surrounding the resort offer me a plenty of choice if necessary.

The flights goes by quickly and we are soon landing. A driver will meet us and take us to the resorts water taxi. The journey is renowned for its spectacular wildlife. I hope we see the whales, eagles and seals on our way across the bay. Bella looks excited her eyes wide a smile never leaving her beautiful face. I love making her happy. I hope she accepts my other Birthday gift with as much joy. I somehow doubt it.

We are greeted at the resort and are treat like royalty. We are shown to our cottage, the location couldn't be any better. It's so private they had obviously taken in everything I had requested in my email. I must remember to leave a healthy tip before we leave.

Bella I notice is walking around the cottage touching everywhere. I can tell she loves it. I made the right choice. Dinner will be served in our cottage tonight at eight pm. I've ordered for us both I can easily dispose of my portion. I hope she approves of my choice for her. I don't like to make her choices for her but booking online ordering the first nights dinner seemed easier this way.

I take our luggage into the bedroom and like what I see. A huge sturdy looking bed made of solid wood. The french doors leading out onto a private decked area. A small table and chairs sit in the middle. It will be the perfect place to watch the sunsets.

Unpacking my clothes I hang them up in the massive wardrobe. Bella comes into the room now obviously happy she has discovered all she needs to into the other room. Her arms snake around me, I can feel her kiss my back and shoulders.

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me." her voice so quiet, so full of emotion.

"No thank you Bella my love for letting me bring you here, for letting me give you this for your eighteenth Birthday." I drop a kiss on the tip of her nose.

We hug each other tightly. We stand together holding each other for ages. We both love to hold each other. Once our clothes are put away Bella gets changed into cut off jeans and a t shirt with a cardigan over. The weather here is changeable so better to have a few layers on that can be removed if it gets too hot. It's early evening now and we both want to have a wander down to the shoreline. We walk slowly hand in hand enjoying the views, the peace and quiet as well as each others company. A small jetty beckons and we walk along it. Towards the end she stands in front of me and I wrap her in my arms. I nuzzle into her hair and neck. This is absolute bliss, I never want to leave.

The sunset from the deck is breathtaking, even I am lost for words. The colours are spectacular. Bella has tears in her eyes. I love the emotions she feels about everything, how can I ever take that away from her. I have spent hours pondering her request for me to change her, I would love nothing more than to be with her forever, for us to be together forever. Can I trust she will love me forever I am more than aware of how fickle human feelings sometimes are. The increasing divorce rate is testament to that. What if after changing her she realises I am not her true mate. What if, what if...

Dinner is delivered and we sit and enjoy the meal. Bella tells me its superb, can't say I'm overly convinced as it smells vile. I dispose of mine once Bella has tasted everything. I have to laugh at her she is always willing to try anything and everything. We make our way back outside to a wooden swing that is situated just below our decking. It's cooler now so I pull an afghan off the sofa to wrap Bella up in. We talk for ages before I realise I still have to give her the other present I have. I am a coward I know, but everything is so perfect I don't want to spoil the evening. Her Birthday is nearly over I must be brave, I make a quick trip inside while her attention is diverted by a flock of birds flying past in formation. She doesn't even notice I've been gone. I hold the small box in my hand. I hope she will accept my gift as willingly as she accepted the trip here. Somehow I doubt it. She hates anyone spending money on her. I have I must admit spent quite a bit on both the weekend here and the present. Money matters nothing to me. I'd give her the earth if she'd let me.

"Bella love, I have another present or you. I want you accept it with as much grace as you have accepted this trip." I put my fingers under her chin and raise her face to mine.

"Please love do this for me, I just wanted to buy you something that lets you know just how much I love you. Will you accept my gift Bella?"

All I get is a small nod of her beautiful head. When I pull the box to the front between us she gasps. I lift the ring box lid and she almost breathes a sigh of relief that it isn't an engagement ring. I have instead bought her a promise ring. It is platinum and has our initials inter linked. I think it is very simple, tasteful and elegant. Very Bella. Inside the ring I have had the date we first met engraved.

"Isabella Swan, this rings shows you my intention to one day make you my wife. I love you so much and I want you to know for me there is no one else, ever."

She leans over and kisses me on the mouth. Her kiss intensifies and even my still heart misses a beat. I slip the ring on the ring finger of her right hand. I kiss it once it is in place.

I stand up and take her hand. I walk at human pace back into the cottage my love at my side. I lock the doors behind us knowing we will be going to bed. I'm a little nervous, The evening has been so romantic I wonder if it will push the boundaries of our new physical relationship.

BPOV

I have refused to let anyone wish me a Happy Birthday. Charlie gave me a digital camera, I accepted it with a smile. I will use it, I like taking photographs. I have agreed that Alice can kidnap me for whatever Edward has planned for the weekend. Charlie has happily agreed to let me go for the whole weekend. Alice is a real charmer, Charlie loves her, he's happy to agree to whatever she asks him. Next weekend belongs to my Dad though thats the agreement.

I'm surprised once at the Cullen's house that there is no party, just two suitcases and Edward waiting. I wonder where we are going but decide not to ask incase I feel its too much and refuse to go. We sing at the top of our voices as Edward drives. I don't need to worry about him being distracted. We are happy and enjoying ourselves.

I am more than surprised when we arrive at Sea Tac airport. We join the queue for a Vancouver Island flight. I don't say anything although it has always been somewhere I wanted to go. The weather, the chance to whale watch and the beautiful scenery. I so excited I can hardly stand still.

Knowing Edward we won't be staying anywhere ordinary, if I know him at all it will be select, remote and exclusive and very very expensive. How did I Bella Swan the girl who hates any sort of money being spent on her fall head over heels in love with probably one of the richest men in America. Someone who loves to spend money on his girlfriend, someone who wants to buy her a new fancy car, someone to whom money means nothing.

The water taxi takes us around the headland toward the remote resort. Edward tells me its called Eagle Nook famed for its exclusivity. I can't help gasping when the little boat turns in. The first impression is breathtaking. I hug Edward to me. I love this man more than my life.

Our little cottage is very special. I will never as long as I live or for an eternity if I do get Edward to change me at some point in the future forget this place and the time Edward and I will spend here. I could cry I am so happy. I never thought I'd enjoy a Birthday so much.

Edward has taken the liberty of chosing my meal this evening. He has chosen well. I enjoy every mouthful of my beef wellington served with shallots on a bed of mashed potato. I even try a small mouthful of his salmon steak. I'm full to bursting.

We go outside to sit on the swing we'd spotted earlier. Edward wraps me in the afghan from the sofa so I don't feel the evening chill. He almost blows it when he asks me accept another present. When he pulls a ring box out I very nearly die on the spot. No he can't be going to propose, I'm eighteen for gods sake. Luckily for him it's not an engagement ring but a promise ring. One that shows his intention towards me. I love it. Its simple made up of a platinum band with our initials entwined. The date we first met is engraved inside. He slips the ring on my right hand ring finger. I kiss him passionately letting him know how much I love it and him.

Tonight is going to be very special. I hope he lets whatever happens happen. I hope he relaxes his boundaries and lets us just do whatever we feel is right. I am hopeful that tonight may be the night I finally break down some of Edward's old fashioned beliefs. I know he wants me as much as I want him. God I have felt his erection on more than enough occasions. Heck I'd even touched him through his boxers the last time I stayed at his house. I admit since then he had spent every night in my room and we had slept together in little clothing but he had not allowed me to touch him again. He always told me to stop before I got below his belly button. No was the word we had agreed upon to put a stop to my sexual advances.

Making love with Edward would really make my Birthday extra special. How can I let him know that without sounding like I'm trying to bribe sex from him.

Alice has once again out done herself. This set is even more revealing than the dark blue one which Edward loves. This time the colour is a vibrant red, totally meant to achieve one goal. The top is more like a bra, see through to the extent that I reconsider putting it on. The tiny boy shorts skimpy beyond belief, they too are see through, I thank god a double layered patch cover the front. I wonder if Alice wears stuff like this for Jasper. Too late to chicken out now I know Edward is waiting for me. With a deep breath I head into the bedroom. The lights are dimmed scented candles dotted around the room. The atmosphere is one of romance and seduction. I hope the seduction part works though I doubt I really know to seduce anyone let alone Edward Mr restraint himself.

The room is warm so a robe isn't required, Edward is already undressed down to his boxers. I lick my lips in anticipation of what may happen. Edward turns towards me, I can see his reaction, his erection evident through his black Armani shorts. He appears to be struggling to remain in control of himself. I hope he doesn't bolt. With confidence I walk over to where he is stood. I take his hand in mine and pull him towards the bed.

I pull him down onto the bed with me. I try to take control, its hard with Edward, he is not exactly easy to move. He does allow me to get him to lay down under me. I sit astride him. I make sure I position myself right on his erection. If I get nothing else tonight I decide a little dry humping will have to do. I move slowly over his hard on. I cannot help a moan escaping from my mouth, Edwards eyes are shut tight. He seems to be trying very hard to remain in control, I don't want to see him in control I want him to lose it completely and make mad passionate love to me. I increase my movements and add a little to the excitement by touching my breasts and running my other hand through my hair. I hope it looks sexy, I really have no idea.

"Bella please, please stop, No Bella no. God it feels so good Bella don't stop please don't stop." Edward groans.

I nearly laugh when I realise he goes from no please stop to please don't stop in the same sentence. Can I push him any further tonight, dare I?

Before I know it I am flat on my back and Edward is hovering over me. I realise my bra and shorts are gone. I look into Edward's eyes, they are full of lust, pure unadulterated lust. I can feel his erection against my thigh, its then I realise he too has lost his boxers. I move my hips to encourage him more. He growls a little at me. I laugh, I'm not scared of him. I don't stop doing it. I know from what Alice has told me before that black eyes mean one of two things thirst or lust. I know Edward is not thirsty.

"Bella please, now you have what you have planned for can we please take it really slowly so that I can remain in control." He drop a small kiss on my lips.

"Edward, I did not plan this, it's true I hoped it may happen but you and you alone had the deciding vote. Alice was responsible for the lack of nightwear not me. I guess you kind of liked them by the way you reacted. Thank you Edward for making my Birthday perfect. Absolutely perfect." I kiss him on the mouth.

Our kisses soon take on a whole different meaning. Edward's hard on is pressed close to my now wet centre. If I lift my hips like I have been doing he would slip inside me. Dare I do that or should I wait for him to do it. I tentatively move my hips, his hands moved straight to my hips and hold me still.

"Bella, patience please. We'll get there love just slowly please"

I'll wait an eternity to be with him so a few more minutes are nothing. Our kisses are so special to me, he fondles my breasts gently and my nipples react to his every touch. Now its my turn to groan. Now I can't help but to lift my hips, I need friction or I need him buried deep inside me.

"Please Edward, please I need you inside my now please baby please." I can hardly speak I am so far gone.

This time he meets my thrust and I feel what I had hoped to feel for nearly six months. His penis is sliding slowly into my hot wet centre. I am prepared for the pain when he breaks through my maidenhead. My intake of breath slows him and I ask him to give me a minute to get used to his size. His size is incredible, he fills me completely we were meant for each other in this way too. Slowly we start to move again, I match him thrust for thrust. Our kisses change from being tender to eating each others mouths. We both nip and bite gently. Me all over his hard cold skin I know I can't mark him or hurt him. He reacts strongly when I bite his nipples. I have the feeling I will be marked in the morning. He has spent an awful lot of time worshipping my nipples and all over me really. I hope any love bites are going to be able to covered up by clothes. I love the fact that he has marked me as his. It's like he's staked his claim, not that he needed to I was always his.

Our pace quickens and Edward's whispers are now incoherent. I can feel the tension building in my gut an orgasm near.

"Edward I'm almost there baby."

"Me too baby me too."

He pushes even deeper into me if that is at all possible. My G spot hit over and over again. I collapse onto him as my centre pulsates around him. He follows screaming my name over and over again. He drops to my side not wanting to crush me. It takes a while for his breathing to even out. He is still buried deep inside me, he feels wonderful.

"Edward, never in my widest dreams did I imagine that making love with you would be so incredible. How can I ever thank you, not if we stay together for an eternity will I ever be able to repay you for what you have given me tonight." I mean every word I say to him.

All I want now is for him to agree to change me into a vampire. Then I will ask him for nothing else my whole life. The question is when do I ask him, when is the best time for him to agree? I have to prove to him first that I want him for always. I can only think of one way to do that and it really is something I said I would never ever do. I must get him to ask me to marry him or failing that I suppose I'll have to ask him. Great. No rush though, I want to finish school anyway, that gives us a better end for Charlie. I can tell him I'm going away to college, maybe in time I'll be able to visit. Edward and his family do fine around humans I'm sure they'll teach me well.

EPOV

Bella scoots to the bathroom, I hear the shower, she's in there for ages. I undress and dress again about six times before she comes out. I get caught in my undies. I have no choice now but to stay in them. When I look at her for the second time in my life I nearly fall over. My dick is immediately hard and throbbing. She is standing in the hottest nearly nightwear I have ever seen and believe me living with Alice and Rose I have seen some incredible sights over the years. The red underwear is transparent I can see her nipples through the bra type thing. God how on earth am I going to resist her tonight. Do I even have the strength to try. Do I even want to resist?

She walks towards me, taking my hand she leads me back towards the bed. We fall onto it together. I let her push me down so she can move over me. I'm more than surprised when she straddles me positioning herself over my hard on. I have to close my eyes to remain in control when she starts to move up and down creating friction between us. I can smell her arousal and it is more appealing to me than even her blood. It feels so so good her moving up and down over me but we really should stop before I can't. She really does a number on me rolling her hips and gyrating even more, she kills me then by massaging her breasts and moaning she runs her other hand through her hair her body full of sexual tension. How I don't take her right now I don't know. I then make a right prat of myself when I first tell her to stop then in the next breath I'm begging her not to stop. She must think I am completely barking.

I can resist her no more, without thinking or planning I tear her underwear clean off and also remove my own. I have her under me before she even realises we'd moved. She starts to move her hips into me. It is so sexy. I wonder if she planned the whole thing. I doubt Bella would choose underwear like that and I guess Alice had a hand in my downfall.

We are going to make love tonight I realise that now, I'm too far gone to turn back. I need to go slowly though, I need to stay in control so I don't hurt her or worse than that bite her. I beg her for restraint. She is a minx though and she still continues to push herself at me. My hard on now poised to enter her wet centre. We kiss passionately, sometimes with such tenderness sometimes with such animal passion it actually scares me.

I slip into her, I cannot even begin to describe the feeling I have being buried deep inside her. The emotions pulsing through me right now are more than I have ever felt. It would be so easy to let the feelings take over me and pound into her. If I did that I would surely break every bone in her body. I move slowly and stop when I feel her maidenhead. I worry there will be blood, that along with Bella's scent would be too much for even me to handle. I push on through slowly, I feel her wince in pain and she asks me to stop for a minute to let her get used to my size.

She lets me know when its okay to start again by moving against me. She matches me thrust for thrust. We both groan and moan a fair bit the feelings our bodies are creating so intense. It is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. I feel a knot building in the pit of my stomach, Bella too has tensed up a bit. She tells me she is near completion. I need to be inside her deeper. I thrust in her trying my best to reach her G spot. She comes apart around me, throbbing and sucking my shaft dry. I follow her a second later, The feelings of my release so intense I nearly rip the bed apart.

Wow I think to myself that was too incredible for words. I didn't hurt her, well I may have marked her as mine in a few places and she won't be happy in the morning when she sees the love bites on her neck. They have no chance of fading before we go home, Charlie will have an heart attack. I cannot help being proud of myself. I made love to Bella without hurting her, my only concern now was my belief that we should have waited to be married. I hated the fact she may be consider by others as cheap for sleeping with me. My morals were still back in 1918 I struggled to live with 21st century morals. I would just have to persuade her to marry me a lot sooner than I had planned.

I had always planned to propose to her, but I knew about her prejudices about marriage. Living with Renee for eighteen years had had its affect on Bella. I might have to use extra special tactics to get her to agree to be my wife. Maybe I should with hold any more sex until she agrees to marry me. Could I do that now knowing just how wonderful making love with Bella really was. Probably not. No notprobably definitely not.

I'm still buried deep within her, I never really get soft if I think about Bella like this again I'll be fully aroused and ready to go in seconds. I should let her sleep, she is human after all and needs her rest. I'm sure we'll get around to doing it again before we leave. In fact I'm positive we'll do it a lot more before we leave here.

She's asleep now totally relaxed in my arms. I count the love bites on her body, three on her neck, she'll kill me for those. A couple more on each of her delicious breasts and once or two down her stomach and one on each leg inside her thigh. I really am quite proud of myself, sucking her skin and marking her turns me on big style. I know she loves me, now maybe all the guys at school will actually believe they stand no chance with her. It's quite pathetic really. Marking her like this, I may as well have peed all over her. The only problems with that is I don't pee. I guess I really am a normal seventeen year old boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reason to Stay**

_Thanks to all who have read my new story. It's building right now to create hopefully the right scene for part in New Moon none of us like. Hopefully you like my slant on it.  
_

**Thanks as always to SM who owns all that is the wonderful Twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

Dawn was breaking, I am laid relaxing beside the love of my life. I've made love with her successfully, she isn't broken, she isn't changing into a vampire, she loved it and so did I. I don't really know how long it took me to come down from my orgasm high. If someone had taken a photo of me after, it would have shown the most stupid on grin on someone ever. I couldn't stop smiling. I replayed the whole thing over and over again in my head just make sure I had remembered everything right. Now hours later I am still high, I love this girl, I need her with me always. Dare I even contemplate making her a vampire so that I get to be with her for an eternity.

She stirs beside me, her small delicate hand brushes over my lower abdomen, I react immediately my hard on nudging her hand. She opens her eyes obviously realising what has just touched her. The smile she has on her face blows me away. I lean down and kiss her soft warm lips. Her mouth ready to allow me access to its depths. I love kissing Bella, it's really all I've allowed myself to do for the last six months so we are pretty good at it. Our tongues dance the dance of love, feeling, licking, poking its all so erotic. My hard on now straining to be closer to her. She turns in my arms and wraps her hand around my erection. I cannot help a low moan escape from my lips into her mouth. Her hand movements are divine, she instinctively knows what to do. The rubbing motion takes me into another world. Whilst I love what she is doing to me I want to pleasure her too. Dare I touch her like she is touching me. Laid side by side kissing like this leaves my hands free, one takes her breast and kneads it a little my thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple. The other hand bravely makes it way down her body caressing her skin on its journey south. Her legs automatically open to allow me access, like her I am a novice going purely on instinct and her reactions. She lifts her hips up to meet my touch and I haven't even penetrated her centre with my fingers yet. I slowly move her outer lips apart, the scent of her arousal strong. I take a second to regain control over my inner beast. We are still kissing but my fingers find her clit. As soon as I touch the delicate nub she writhes in my arms, I must be doing something right. Her hand tightens around my length as her body reacts to my touch. I circle her nub with my thumb and let my middle finger slip into her hot wet folds. We both gasp at the feeling, she releases my shaft and brings her hands up to my hair. Both her hands now raking through my already messy sex hair, she pulls and tugs on it as her breathing gets quicker her excitement building to fever pitch.

When we stopped kissing I don't know, now our lips are busy along each others body, nipping biting much like we had done last night. My mind is in overdrive, how could I have not wanted to experience this before. Once I realised Bella was my true mate how did I not know that making love with her would be like this. I know deep down it was the fear of hurting her and my 1918 morals that held me back. I hope now and I do believe that I can fit in to the 21st century, I know it will be hard to forget what I was brought up to believe but being intimate with your soul mate can never surely be wrong. How can anything that feels so good be wrong, I try to rationalise it in my head. The times have indeed changed and whilst I will never agree that promiscuous behaviour is acceptable what Bella and I are now sharing cannot be placed in that category. This is true love and is meant to be shared with the person you love.

I need to be inside her, I look at her to gain approval,

"Yes Edward god yes" she moans.

I need no other encouragement. I slip into her and groan as the sensations take over me. She assures me she isn't sore and begs me to not hold back. I thrust into her filling her completely, I withdraw teasing her, leaving only my tip in. I move my hips slowly giving her only an inch then pulling almost out. The sensations it is giving me on my head is indescribable. I struggle to remain in control. Bella is almost at orgasm stage, my earlier ministrations with my fingers having done the ground work.

"Please Edward, it feels so so good doing that but I need to feel you deep inside me, please baby." I have never been able to resist her pleading with me.

I plunge deep into her, she meets my every thrust. I can feel her come undone around my hardness, her inner muscles pulsing around me, begging me to give them what they crave. How can I deny such a sweet request. I explode into her screaming her name as I plunge over and over and over again until I am spent. Moving away from her so I don't crush her I feel myself slip out of her body. I cannot help sighing, being inside her is like oh I don't know being at home, being so comfortable but at the same time so excited and crazy all rolled into one. She snuggles into my side. Placing a delicate kiss on my upper arm.

"Have I awoken a monster Mr Cullen?" she asks in an extremely sexy voice.

"Oh I think he was always there love just a bit reluctant before to come out and play." I say laughing, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair.

We lay quietly happy to just be together not needing words. It's light now and I want to make the most of our time on the island. The clock says its nearly seven late enough to get up and ready for the day. I know Bella would spend the weekend in bed now we have found something more to do together. Plenty of time for that, I think to myself. I'm determined to be spontaneous with our love making. No routines, no set times, no only on a night. I'll surprise Bella when she least expects it. I may even surprise myself.

I drag her out of bed. She seems a little shy being naked around me, so I pull a short robe from the back of the door and wrap it around her. I can always count on Alice to have everything covered. We decide to eat breakfast in the hotel restaurant, its still early so the room is quite empty. We find a table near the window out of the way. Our waitress deliver hot coffee and a menu. The choice for breakfast astounds even me. We choose a selection, we can share and it won't seem too obvious that I am not eating.

We talk quietly completely relaxed in each others company. I can tell the previous sexual tension has gone. We are now completely as ease. Bella's face is carrying a knowing smile. I swear she slept with that same smile on her face last night. I small smile comes to my face too. It makes me very happy knowing that I have put that smile on her face.

After breakfast we go for a walk, the scenery is stunning the weather too is being kind. No need for coats just a sweater or cardigan. We sit on a bench which has been strategically placed to get the very best of the view. We watch sea eagles swoop down to eat, a family of seals play just off the shore. The morning flies by with us doing nothing but taking in our surroundings.

I've a special afternoon planned, the hotel are providing us with a small boat and have packed us a picnic. A map of the local area tells me where to head. I have a blanket or two packed too. Bella thinks I'm mad, she isn't sure about my skills captaining a boat. I have to laugh the boat is nothing more than a day cabin cruiser even I won't need any special skills to master it. We both change into shorts and t shirts. The temperature is hitting 70 degrees and the sky is clear. I've packed a couple of hoodies incase it gets cooler later.

The boat is gassed up and I carry the picnic basket and blankets. Bella is hysterically funny trying to keep her balance when getting on. She nearly falls in and The boat struggles to stay upright. I have a hard time keeping a straight face. Pulling her into my arms say

"Love you are quite lovely when you are mad with something."

All I get in return is a humph. Her camera is put to full use as we travel slowly around the coast. She hasn't told me yet how she will explain her pictures to Charlie who of course does not know I am with her. She has I notice taken quite a few snaps of me when she thinks I'm not looking. If I can pluck up the courage to propose to her soon maybe Charlie will be okay with romantic weekend away. Nah not if I lived another thousand years would he be okay with his daughter and me spending a whole weekend unsupervised at a romantic location. How do we get around Charlie's distrust of me, but its not only me, he would be the same with anyone with the exception of his best friends son Jacob.

I see our destination in the distance. I can see from here that the bay is completely secluded and no other tourists are there today. Great now we can spend the rest of the day on our own doing whatever we want. Just as I had hoped. Its another ten minutes before Bella can see where we are headed. She makes a small sound as we slow down to pull into the small jetty. The beach is so small perfect for just us. The wooded backdrop making the bay breathtaking. Eagles soared above us. They must be nesting in the trees behind. We were in for a treat watching their antics.

I carry Bella off the boat not wanting to risk her falling in the water. When I put he down we head towards the beach. We are quite alone, the bay sheltered from anyone not specifically looking for it. I lay the two blankets down and encourage her to sit beside me. Her camera is never far rom her hands and snaps several shots of the sea eagles. Watching her so animated takes my breath away. I lay back and relax knowing she can't get into too much trouble just taking a few pictures. I sense her returning to my side, her face glowing. She plonks herself down and leans over me to kiss me. It's a light kiss one that says thank you or hello. I know could soon turn it into something more, Later I think to myself.

The picnic basket is calling to Bella, I've heard her stomach growl a couple of times. It is lunch time, the journey here taking much longer than I have anticipated due to Bella wanting to go slow to see everything and take photo's. She helps herself to the assortment of sandwiches and pastries the hotel staff have packed for us. A bottle of chilled white wine also packed in an ice bag at the bottom of the basket. Bella isn't a big drinker but accept a glass of wine. We do after all have to toast her Birthday, her face squirms a bit when the wine touches her taste buds. Luckily for her I've also brought a bottle of lemonade, maybe the wine will taste better if it is sweetened with that. Huge strawberries are her dessert, I feed them to her teasing her. I make her take the fruit from between my lips. Its very daring of me and extremely erotic. Each time I do it we end up kissing passionately.

With enough food and wine in her she lays back and her eyes close. I thought at first she had fallen asleep but when her arms snake around me and she turns to face me I realise she was just resting.

"Thank you, this whole Birthday weekend has been so incredible, even if I had been able to wish for something Edward I could never have imagined just how perfect this would be. I love you so much and I can never thank you enough." her speech really quite emotional for her.

She kisses me tenderly

"I'm sure I'll think a way you can say thank you properly" I tell letting my tone imply exactly what I mean.

Our kisses then become quite heated, my hands roam under her top and onto her breasts. She groans into my mouth. It would be so easy to take this to another level, to make love to her here in this lovely setting but we are not ready for that yet. Making love in the open with a risk of getting caught is just not us yet. Our physical relationship is still so new, we still have so much to learn about sex and about each other. I don't want a quick fumble on the beach I want hours and hours of tender touching, loving and feeling every inch of her glorious body. I want us to learn about each others likes and dislikes together slowly in private. I hope she'll understand when I pull away from her and let my breathing settle back into its normal pace.

She looks at me confused. I try to explain how I feel about our physical love. She must understand at least some of it because she sighs quietly and rests her head on my chest. We stay cuddled up like that for the rest of the afternoon. I'm sure she drops off to sleep but she won't admit it when I ask her. A bout of tickling still won't get her to admit to her snooze.

When its time to set off back we are both reluctant to leave. Without thinking I tell her I'll bring her back here for our honeymoon or first wedding anniversary. When I realise what I've said I look at her to see if she is upset at the mention of marriage.

"Honeymoons and wedding anniversaries Edward isn't that a little presumptuous seeing as you haven't even asked me to marry you yet?" she says this from under her eye lashes, shy but there is a definite question in her tone. Does she want me to ask her? I wonder.

Dinner tonight is served in the private restaurant reserved for guests on the hotels romantic getaway package. We are the only ones here, a quick conversation with our waiter confirms no one else is on the romantic restaurants list tonight. Dinner is superb so Bella tells me. I even have to swallow a few mouth fulls when the waiter is watching. I hope my systems doesn't decide to get rid of the waste at an inopportune moment. A small dance floor beckons and whilst I know Bella is no dancer she loves being in my arms gliding around the floor. I hold my hand up to her, she is a little cautious but once I take her into my arms she relaxes and we spend a good hour dancing closely. Words aren't need we are both on exactly the same wave length, we drop kisses on each others lips periodically. I am humbled listening to thoughts of the staff. They think we are the perfect couple, the waiter has told the kitchen staff that passion ouzes from our every move. A female waitress had the usual thoughts about being better for me than my Bella. Most of the staff think it is lovely to see two young people so much in love and not afraid to show it.

At midnight we stroll back to our cottage. The evening has been perfect we are both relaxed, Bella now ready for sleep. Back in our rooms we undress for bed. No need anymore for Alice's outrageous outfits. I want Bella to sleep next to me naked. She happily agrees. Once in bed our previously controlled passion for each other is unleashed. Our love making tonight is more daring, more confident even more passionate than I thought possible. The foreplay has me teetering on the edge of oblivion. I almost had to stop her when she started to worship me with her mouth and tongue.

I had heard from Emmett how glorious the feeling of a mouth around your manhood could be but I assumed he'd been exaggerating as he usually did. Maybe when it came to matters of sex I should have listened to my brother more. I died a thousand times when she sucked on me until I could not help exploding into her mouth. Would she ever forgive me. I need not have worried her face smug at having succeeded in giving me so much pleasure was yet another reason why I loved this girls so much. Now I had to pluck up enough courage myself to return the favour.

I take my time kissing her all over, slowly making my way down her glorious body, she writhes and gyrates as my mouth worships her. My tongue finds her delicate nub and flicks, her reaction is immediate she drags my head even closer into her and bucks her hips leaving me in doubt she likes what I am doing. I move my mouth to her wet centre my tongue lapping up her juices. She comes undone crying my name, I worry for a second I have hurt her but no she is sobbing from her release being so intense.

For our first weekend making love I think we are doing extremely well. Neither one of us believing it could be quite as incredible as it actually has been. So much love, so much joy, so much of everything. How can I ever hope to live in a world where she does not exist. She is my whole world, she completes me.

She falls asleep totally exhausted. I just lie by her side watching her sleep, something I love to do something I now I would miss dreadfully if I did agree to change her. I'd miss her blushes too and her clumsy ways. I want her so badly I just don't know if can agree to take away her soul. She has so much to live for, Charlie, university, children. How can I possibly compete with her need to have a family of her own at some point in the future. She loves me I know but what happens when I can no longer give her what she most craves...

We have to leave by one pm our flight is at three. I can't even think about going back to our lives in Forks, not being together 24/7 not been able to make love to her when I want or when she wants. How do we get through the long days at school keeping our hands off each other.

She had given me a stern telling off yesterday when she saw the love bites all over her neck. This morning they are still as loud as they were to start with. She will never be able to hide them from Charlie, he'll kill me if he could. I decide a shower will help my frame of mind. The water is hot and the jets powerful, the bathroom like the rest of the resort pure luxury.

I am pleasantly surprised a few moments later when a shy Bella steps into the shower behind me. I turn and gather her in my arms. The water seems to make our caresses even more sensuous, I think the strength of the water jets have already heightened our already sensitive nerve endings. I lift Bella off the tiled floor, she automatically puts he legs around my waist. I back us into the wall. She is pressed up against the wall safe, I won't let her fall. It is easy to slip my length into her. I have to hold my non required breaths the feelings are so intense. In this position I can pump quite hard into her without worrying about breaking her bones. Now I just need to worry about not sending her through the bathroom wall. We manage very well, sex in the shower I can't believe I've had sex with Bella let alone in the shower. She is incredible and I am so much richer in everything I do and am for her being in my life.

Tears form in Bella's eyes as we leave Eagles Nook, I squeeze her hand and say simply

"I promise love one day soon we'll come back and stay for as long as you want to." I drop a small kiss on her head.

Our flight is right on time and lands at Sea Tac fifteen minutes early. I drive us home quickly even though I know our time together is soon coming to an end. We hold hands all the way home.

My family are waiting for us, I know they are tense and anxious to see if we have had a good time. Alice of course already know how much of success our trip has been. We are hugged by everyone and pulled into the room. Emmett's eyes don't leave me, his eyebrow raised in silent questioning. Even though I don't answer him he lets out a hearty laugh and slaps me on the back.

"At long last bro, how was it, come on spill, you and Bella had some good loving this weekend?" Emmett shouts this even though everyone except Bella in the room would be able to hear if he'd whispered it in my ear.

Poor Bella is scarlet, I too would be blushing if I could. I take her hand in mine and decide to take the bull by the horns.

"Okay, so that Bella and I are no longer the butt of your jokes, I am very proud to say that our relationship has developed over the weekend into something so very wonderful. We would appreciate it now if you could all please respect our privacy."

Bella looks even more embarrassed by my words. She hides her head in my shoulder. Her love bites now on show for all to see as her hair falls forward.

"Edward," Alice scolds " couldn't you have at least done them where no one can see."

"Oh he has" Bella adds surprising everyone.

Reluctantly I let her go home. I'm not going to come to her room tonight, well I said I wouldn't whether or not I'll be able to stay away remains to be seen. With a kiss, hug and the promise of collecting her for school early tomorrow I let Alice take her home. Bella said she is going to come clean to Charlie. She wants to share our experience of Vancouver Island with him.

I'll wait for the knock on our door later tonight once he's seen the love bites then puts two and two together.

BPOV

Making love with Edward is so much more so very much more than I ever thought possible. I had always been convinced we are meant to be together but to be so perfectly matched on a physical level too, a girl lie me shouldn't get so lucky. The need for him to change me is hovering in the back of my mind all the time but do I really want to give up human sex with Edward is there even a possibility it can get even better as a vampire. He certainly would be able to let go more, wow that could be really really hot. I'll have to ask Alice.

When I wake up I find him staring at me. It is an incredible turn on. The man you love and adore looking at you with so much love in his eyes. I reach for him I need his lips on mine. The inevitable happens only this time there is more foreplay, lots of touching. We need to experience all these new things so we can know what each of us wants. His fingers work their magic and soon I am on another planet. He slips is length into me and I immediately feel like I'm home. This is only the second time we have had full sex but it feels so right so good so beautiful. Edward's loving takes me to places I only ever dreamed about.

In the bathroom getting ready for the day I see the damage to my neck, I groan silently how on earth will I hide these from Charlie. I"m pleased that he has marked me as his own but geesh could he have not done it where clothes would hide them. As I continue to get washed I notice he has marked me all over. A small smirk comes to my lips. He really does love me and wants everyone to know it.

"Edward Cullen you idiot, what am I going to tell Charlie about these?" I try to sound angry.

He looks put out until he sees my face and knows I am not angry

He has a special day planned and is keeping it to himself. Breakfast at the hotel is good and the choice great. It will keep me going all day. After sitting on a bench just enjoying our surroundings Edward drags me to the pier where a boat is ready for us. I don't even know if he can drive or master a boat. He laughs when I question his ability. He has brought a picnic basket, he really has thought this through.

The boat journey to wherever he is taking me is slow because I want to take photo's on my new camera of all the wildlife and the glorious scenery. I ponder on how to share my picture with my Dad without letting him know I was here with just Edward. I'd love to be able to share my experience with my Dad, he like me loves all of nature, he would love to come here, he'd fish all day every day and enjoy his catch for supper.

The boat slows even more and I can see we are pulling into a sheltered bay, a tiny beach with a spectacular backdrop has me grabbing my camera again. I cannot resist catching Edward unsuspecting, the shot takes my breath away he looks so relaxed even more beautiful than ever before. Dare I hope that this shift in our relationship has helped him feel like this. He carries me off the boat I didn't exactly fall getting on but did manage to nearly turn the damn boat over. He lays out the picnic blankets whilst I explore. My fingers clicking shots all over the place. Sea eagles swoop into the sea, their nests must be in the trees nearby.

Satisfied I walk back to my love, He is laid down his arms behind his head. I sink beside him just as my tummy rumbles, how can I be hungry after all that breakfast. The picnic is delicious, a choice of small sandwiches, tiny pies filled with all different fillings. For dessert large strawberries. Edward feeds them to me from between his teeth. We end up kissing and rolling about. His hands wander under my clothes I won't stop him I will never refuse him. I am anxious though been out in the open what if someone comes by. I needn't have worried he stops himself before it goes too far. I'm a little disappointed however when he explains why he's stpped I love him even more if it is all possible. We lay comfortable in each others arms, Edward said I dropped off but I swear I didn't. He teases me and tickles me but I won't admit it.

Its time to leave our little bay all too soon. I'm surprised I'm quite emotional about it. Edward promises we'll come back some day. He says for our honeymoon or wedding anniversary. My heart swell knowing he is thinking about being married to me. I remind him he hasn't even asked me to marry him so how can he talk about honeymoon and wedding anniversaries. The look that crosses his face makes me wonder if he will ask me soon.

At dinner we are the only ones in the restaurant, we dance the night away holding each other close, kissing it is so romantic. One of the waitresses talks to me when Edward takes a toilet break, he needs to keep up the appearance of being human. She has obviously fallen under Edward's spell, she asks how long we have been together and where we are from. I wonder if she'll consider a visit to Forks anytime soon. Her face when he returns tell me she'll be fantasising about my Edward tonight.

Back in the cottage Edward tells me he'd like us to sleep completely naturally from now on. I know he worries about me being cold and I know once I'm asleep he'll take the necessary steps to make sure I stay warm. I readily agree, being next to a naked Edward has my juices flowing just at the thought.

I crawl down Edward's glorious body, nipping and sucking along the way. I don't even know if he'll let me do what want to try. I have no idea what I am doing and just do what I think feels good to me and I hope him. I first tentatively flick my tongue around his head, I can taste the pre cum already. Edward's breathing hiked up now to fever pitch. He doesn't stop me though, he is so brave I now his inner monster must be fighting for release. I take him then into my mouth moving my mouth up and down his magnificent shaft. He thrusts into my mouth will absolute control, his hands now in my hair guiding me. My sucking gets harder and I use my hand on the part of him I cannot accommodate in my mouth. I hear his groan and now he s going to cum. I consider for a second releasing him to cum in my hand but no I want to experience all of Edward and if that means letting him cum in my mouth then so be it. I have never thought about sucking anyone off before so did not know if I was going to be comfortable swallowing his spunk. This was Edward my Edward, my love now my lover of course I wanted to swallow him how could he possible taste anything but delicious.

He empties deep in my throat I swallow it all and then lick him clean. Like I expected he tastes fantastic, just like he smells.

I crawl back up him and kiss him long and hard on his mouth, after we get over his worrying that I had expected him to want me to do that we cuddles some more, One of my very favourite things to do with Edward.

He then surprises me by repaying the favour. I come undone in a matter of minutes his tongue just as proficient as his fingers. No wonder he was such a good musician. I fall asleep tonight in the arms of the man I love.

Edward is in the shower when I wake, dare I join him. Course I dare, he gives me so much confidence I feel like I can take on the world when I'm with him. He turns into my arms as soon as he feels me near. When he lifts me my legs wrap around his waist and I can feel his pulsing erection at my core. He backs us to the wall and I'm a little shocked at how cold the tiling is. He easily slips into me and pumps in and out. The feelings his doing this to me creates within me are so intense are so wonderful I never want them to end. We both cum quickly though our first time in the shower and stood up was always going to be pretty intense.

I hate leaving this incredible place, he chose well, I am confident he will bring us back one day soon. The flight home is uneventful. Driving back to Forks we are both quiet, both I think reliving some of our experiences. We hold hands all the way. The Cullens are waiting, I'm nervous I know Alice will know exactly what we have been up to I hope she hasn't told anyone else or I'll die. Apart from the love bites I don't think we look any different. In my eyes at least.

We are hugged and kissed and pulled into the room. Edward keeps hold of my hand. I notice Emmett giving Edward a funny look. I wish the ground would open now when they start talking quite openly about us having sex.

Edward shocks me even more by announcing it. I am seven shades redder than beetroot. I push my face into his shoulder, my hair falling over my face revealing the love bites. There is a collective gasp and Alice admonishes Edward for doing it my neck. I can't seem to stop my telling everyone he has done them in other places you can't see too. May as well die all at once.

It's time for me to go home. I don't want to leave him my eyes tell him as much. We have agreed for tonight at least he'll stay at home. I have made a momentous decision I am going to tell Charlie the truth. I want my Dad to share in my wonderful experience that was Vancouver Island not all of it of course but the sights, the scenery the place and the fact that I was there with Edward and only Edward, one of his special Birthday gifts to me. I hope my pictures will show Charlie just how special ths trip was to me. Of course I know if he sees the love bites first I'll be fighting a losing battle. I am determined to talk him around. He needs to know now that Edward and I are for keeps and the sooner he gets used to the idea the better it will be for everyone.

I know better than to expect him to agree for us to sleep together in his house. Once he knows its happening anyway I hope he'll let me stay at Edward's most weekends. Carlisle and Esme are not like my Dad they both respect our decision they know we have not taken it lightly. They know that Edward has waited a hundred years to meet his soul mate.

I wonder if he'll stay away tonight, I wonder if I'll let him...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Reason to Stay**

Glad to see the reviews are starting to come in. Thank you so much. Really enjoy writing and glad some people enjoy reading it.

**SM owns all that is Twilight...hmmm the lovely twilight... the lovely Edward  
**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Sunday night ten o'clock, did I really expect he wouldn't be waiting up for me to arrive home. No I'm actually surprised he doesn't come outside when he hears the car although I swear I saw the curtains twitch. Alice hugs me goodbye and whisper good luck in my ear. She has a knowing grin on her face but is keeping it to herself. Some so called friend she is, letting me face his wrath alone when she knows full well how he is going to react.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the door. It's opened before I can put my key in the lock. Charlie picks me up and swings me around. I guess he's missed me.

"Bella its great to see you love come on in and tell me all about your trip" he sounds so excited.

"Put me down Dad, let me in and we'll sit and talk. I'll even show you the hundreds of pictures I've taken with your present." I hope by reminding I'd used his present it would soften the blow of seeing Edward on some of the pictures.

He ushers me in taking my suitcase off me. He closes the door and drags me into the lounge. I can see he is enthusiastic to hear all about my trip.

"Come on Bells, tell me all about Vancouver, what's it like?" he asks

"Vancouver Island Dad not Vancouver and it was wonderful, no actually wonderful is not a strong enough word it was perfect absolutely prefect. I loved it and you would love it too."

"I thought Alice said you girls were going to Vancouver not Vancouver Island."

"Hmmm well Dad there was actually a change of plan." I take a deep breath and decide just to go for it.

"Dad I didn't go to Vancouver Island with Alice and Rose I went with Edward. It was a surprise Birthday gift to me, we stayed at a luxury resort called Eagles Nook. Dad it was out of this world." I take out my camera and pass it over so he can see some of the pictures I have taken.

His eyes scan some of the pictures but he is waiting for me to continue. His face blank but I know his temper is simmering under the surface.

"You know how much I hate a fuss Dad and Edward knew if he told me about it I'd refuse to go. By surprising me it was the best present he could have given me, it was the perfect weekend Dad, please understand just how much this time alone with him has meant to me."

His face now turns a sort of puce colour and he looks up at me and says

"You and Edward were alone?, no adult supervision. Did you sleep with him Bella I want to know right now? You do know I am going to kill him don't you, so I'm really glad you two had a great time this weekend because it will be his last weekend away ever at least another fifty years till I let you out of my sight again young lady"

His ranting is just what I expect. He is pacing about the room most of his ranting now incoherent. I make yet another stupid mistake and lie back against the back of the sofa my neck exposed. All I hear is him pull his gun belt from the caot pegs and the door crash into the wall as he storms out. I assume he's off to the Cullen's. I jump up and try to head him off. I'm really worried now.

"Dad, what do you think you are doing, come back inside and talk this through with me like the grown up you are supposed to be." I shout trying bravado when inside I'm shaking with fear.

I'm now blocking his path to the police cruiser. He can't even look at me so I know he has seen the love bites. If Alice saw this reaction why did she leave me to face this alone. She could have stayed and helped me, she knows he loves her he would have listened to her ressoning. A familiar car engine sound turns into the street. Edward's volvo. Does he have any idea how dangerous it is for him to here right now. Knowing him yes, I guess Alice has told him about Charlie's reaction and he won't want me to face this alone. The volvo pulls up next to the cruiser. Charlie's eyes now fixed on its driver. Edward gets out slowly and immediately asks me if I'm okay. Charlie laughs, well sneers at him.

"Of course she's alright you punk, she's safe now back with her Dad not running around Vancouver Island with some two bit boy who just wants to get her into bed and then leaves the proof he's succeeded for all to see."

I'm cut to the core, my Dad obviously has no regard for my relationship with Edward at all.

His hands are so close to touching the gun. I run to Edward and stand in front of him. If Dad is going to hurt Edward he'll have to do it through me. He moves me to his side, his arm snaking around my waist. I know he isn't afraid of Charlie but I'd rather my Dad didn't find out tonight that I am sleeping with a vampire. He's taking it bad enough as it is.

"Can we please all just go back inside and talk this through rationally" I ask almost begging. Tears now forming in my eyes.

"He" Dad yells pointing at Edward "is not stepping over my threshold ever again."

I ignore him and holding Edward's hand walk us back into the house. Charlie follows chuntering about being ignored in his position as chief of police and as a father.

"Right now Dad you aren't exactly acting like either. The Forks chief of police is not required here tonight there is no reason for the police to be involved unless you point that gun at Edward again, then I will call them and have you arrested. What I'd really like is my Dad to listen to me, really listen to how much my boyfriend loves me, he chose and booked the most incredible place Dad because he knew I'd love it. He does things that make me happy because he loves me. He didn't want to sleep with me Dad I seduced him. Yes your eighteen year old daughter seduced her boyfriend and enjoyed every second of it more than once actually." I feel Edward cringe at my side as I rub salt in my Dad's already open wounds.

"Please Dad understand that Edward and I love each other deeply, we are both old enough to have a full adult relationship. I want you to share with me the joy I felt on the island. I even told Edward how much you would love it up there. Please Dad try to forget that your daughter had sex with her boyfriend and share in my happiness that I had the perfect Birthday in the most romantic and wonderful of places with the man I love. Please Dad for me."

Tears fall from my eyes, I can feel the tension in him reducing, he's always been a sucker for tears.. It might mean I won't have to threaten to move out like I usually do when we have a disagreement. Hopefully he'll listen to reason and put his dislike of Edward to one side.

"Edward everything is fine now, you can go on home. I'll see you in the morning." I lean into him for a kiss.

"Charlie, Bella I'd like to stay a moment if that's okay with you both. Charlie I'd like you to understand just how much Bella means to me and how I tried to give her something for her Birthday she would accept and enjoy. I meant no disrespect sir."

How can anyone not love this man I think to myself. He is so brave, so well mannered ,so perfect.

"Sir your daughter has become the most important person in my life. I love her more than life itself. She makes me a better person. I know she hates a fuss being made of her and when she refused to allow Alice to throw her a party I had to think long and hard about what I could give her for her Birthday so she would know how much she means to me. A search of the internet led me to Eagles Nook. I used a search engine keying in some of Bella's favourite things, peace and quiet, privacy, spectacular scenery and an abundance of wildlife. The location was everything I could have wished for, it was perfect for Bella. I debated long and hard sir whether to ask your permission. I could not risk you saying no to me and spoiling Bella's surprise. The trip was not done with the intention of getting Bella into bed. Our relationship means much more to me than that. I do however acknowledge that we did sleep together and it has taken our relationship to a whole new level, I know sir that one day your daughter will be my wife and to me that means what we did together on the island is okay because we are fully committed to each other. I hope you can understand and know that I will do everything in my power to make your daughter the happiest girl on the planet ever."

I cannot help throwing myself into his arms. I kiss him with real passion. I don't care that my Dad and his gun are standing just a few feet away. No one has ever spoke about me like that before. How he feels about me humbles me and makes me love him even more. I am so lucky he has chosen to be with me. If I get to spend an eternity with Edward it will not be long enough. Charlie clears his throat to remind us of his presence.

"Nice speech Edward," Dad says sarcastically " look I know you both think that you are going to be together forever but you're only young and anything can happen. I appreciate all you said Edward but its still hard to swallow seeing her neck covered in reminders of what you two have been up to."

"I promise it won't happen again sir" Edward says

"At least where you can see them" I say trying to lighten the conversation. It was so the wrong thing to say. Charlie growls at me and Edward nearly falls over. It's quite difficult to knock a vampire off their feet but I've nearly managed it on a number of occasions with Edward.

I walk the love of my life out to his car, holding hand tightly, never wanting to let him go. I'm satisfied a disaster has been averted for tonight. I thank him for coming to my rescue by kissing him senseless before he drives off. He will be coming through my window later. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. I'm glad.

Inside Charlie lays down some new ground rules. I have little choice but to accept them, sort of

.

1. No sleeping or having sex with Edward in our house. (Yeh right like I'm gonna agree to that)

2. Spend more time with friends both male and female. (I guess he means Jacob)

3. Edward is not allowed in the house unless Charlie is home to supervise. (How old am I?)

4. Go to the doctor to see about birth control. ( at least this is something I don't have to worry about)

5. Spend more time with my Dad. (Great)

6. Agree to look at universities other than the ones Edward is considering. (Hmmm don't think so)

7. No PDA in front of Charlie or outside the front of the house. (The neighbours might get off on watching)

8. Charlie is going to speak to Edward's parents to let them know he does not approve of our physical relationship.

His list goes on and on. He knows I'm sure that I will not accept most of his rules. We argue about his rules for an age. We are so alike both so stubborn. Edward said I'm the most stubborn person he's ever known. In the end I give him a list of my own to chew on...

1. When he's on nights I spend those nights at the Cullen's. (Sex with Edward in his bed with his parents consent)

2. Charlie to stop pushing Jacob Black down my throat. (Its so not happening, little creep)

3. Charlie to be nicer to Edward ( yeh right)

4. Curfew to be relaxed to ten pm. (Then all night every night in my bed)

5. He has to rethink that Edward is not allowed in the house unsupervised if we promise not to have hot, steamy sex ( we'll wait to do that at his house)

Do I think we have made any progress I don't know. He seems reluctant to agree to me staying over at the Cullen's he won't even discuss it with me until he spoken to Carlisle and Esme about our deception. I did feel he is calmer, he has looked at all the pictures, I only saw him wince a couple of times once when he saw the cottage we'd stayed in and once of the one the waiter had taken of us whilst we were dancing. Even when I'd seen that one and I could see the pure unadulterated lust in our eyes. I get all tingly just remembering. We talked about the birds and the seals and whales. I tell him I'd love to go back and spend some more time there enjoying everything that a weekend could not reveal. Its late now and I have school tomorrow. I kiss him on the cheek goodnight before running up the stairs to bed.

"Bella" he shouts up after me, " I know you love him, but please keep your options open. I mean I know he's a good kid and it took a lot of guts to do and say what he did tonight but you are both still so young and I'd hate to see it all fall apart love."

I know he means well, but I can hardly tell him vampire relationship don't fall apart. Once they mate they mate for life and whilst I appreciate I'm not a vampire yet I fully intend to be having met my soul mate.

When I come back from the bathroom Edward is waiting in my bed, naked just like he promised. I know we can't do anything (damn it) but just being together naked will make me feel so much better and enable me to sleep peacefully.

"Thank you Edward for coming to my rescue tonight, thank you for loving me, thank you for saying all those wonderful things to my Dad, thank you for giving me you and most of all thank you for all the incredible sex over the weekend."

He knows I'm pulling his leg about the sex. Not that it wasn't incredible it was but I would never cheapen our relationship by bragging about it. We snuggle down together totally relaxed. He doesn't even feel particularly cold to me anymore. I know in the morning I'll be wrapped up in the quilt because he worries about me.

EPOV

Could I let my love face her father alone, Alice said I should, she hadn't seen anything bad happening before she dropped Bella off. That all changed when she came back. I start to panic when Alice winces at Charlie's harsh tone. The picture I see in my mind is of Bella being upset because Charlie knows we've made love. I run at vampire speed to my car. No respect for the speed limits tonight I need to by Bella's side.

I can see her and Charlie as I turn down their street. She is trying to stop him from getting in the cruiser. I guess he's heading to confront me, I can see his gun holster in his hand. A wry smile reaches my face knowing that even if shot at point bland range I would not be hurt. It would more likely kill Bella from shock and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I pull my volvo up behind the cruiser and get out. Silly Bella runs to me, god bless her she stands in front of me trying to shield me from her fathers wrath. I move her to my side easily and wrap a protective arm around her. When I ask if she is okay he rounds on me, he calls me a punk and a two bit kid. He has no idea I am more than twice his age with more life experience than he will ever have. Although I'm sure if I had a daughter who had been away for a dirty weekend ( no not a dirty weekend a romantic weekend with lots of sex) with her boyfriend I would reacting exactly the same way.

She drags me back up her garden path and pulls me into the house. He doesn't want me there, She gives him no choice, she threatens to have him arrested if he points the gun at me. Then my lovely Bella blows me away completely by telling her Dad what I have done for her and how much she loved it and she actually tells him she seduced me and not the other way round. She goes on to tell him how great the sex was and for a minute I thought she was going to tell him how many times and the positions we had tried. I cringe for him having to listen to her rubbing his nose in it. It's all my fault I know, if only I had not given her the love bites on her neck, if only I'd kept them where no one but I would see them. My heart swells with love and pride for how she has stuck up for me and our relationship. She must really love me.

Charlie seems calmer now, Bella's tears always win him over. I feel it is only right and proper to speak on our behalf too. I wonder if he'll shoot me before I get to finish. I must give him his due he listens and does not interrupt. When I'm done speaking I'm shocked to find Bella flying into my arms kissing me like her life depended on it. I kiss her back with the same enthusiasm. Where we are fades into obscurity, its takes Charlie clearing his throat to bring Bella and I back into the here and now.

I can leave them be now, I'll be back later there is no way now I'm going to leave her on her own tonight. Our revelations have heightened my need to be near her. I knew of course she loved me but Bella isn't big on the mushy stuff, she leaves that to me. Tonight she declared herself totally, she is incredible and I am so lucky. She walks with me to the car. When she kisses me goodbye I struggle not to take her there and then over the bonnet of my car. She is so sexy, she doesn't even realise the effect she has on me or my body. I will be definitely back later.

At home I warn my parents of Charlie's impending phone call to complain about me. I'd heard his thoughts as I'd left. Bella won't be happy with him. His rules are totally ridiculous, he has to know she won't agree to them. He keeps trying to push Jacob Black on her, Bella dislikes the little Indian boy, she tells me he gives her the creeps. She does not know yet he is a shape shifting wolf. With a bit of luck she may never have to find out. My brothers think Charlie's reaction to finding out about Bella and I is hilarious. Emmett will tease me for years about his gun.

I decide to hunt before returning to spend the night with Bella. I know there will be no sex but our pact to sleep next to each other naked still stands and I need my thirst to be satisfied before I put myself in that position. I would and could never hurt her I am sure but accidents do happen and I would surely die if I were responsible for anything happening to Bella.

After bagging a couple of large male elk I return home to shower and change. I listen to some music as I get ready. Tonight I'm in the mood for something light. The Eagles greatest hits satisfies my mood. I've added a couple more playlists to my ipod. I'll take it with me to entertain me overnight while she sleeps.

I don't take my car ths time, run. I'll return home early and go back for her in time for school. No one can ever see me climbing through her window at night. As I approach the house I realise Charlie is still up, his thoughts now calmer, he is still worried about his little girl. He can't quite believe how she told him about our sex life bold as brass. It seems Charlie admire his daughters spunk.

The shower is on so I wait in her room. Feeling a little brave now I undress and wait in her bed completely naked. I hope she'll enjoy finding me naked in her bed. When she walks through the door and see's me I can tell straight away she likes what she sees, she is chewing on her bottom lips, lust in her eyes, The scent of her arousal hits me a second later. We have to behave, there is no lock on Bella's bedroom door and I need to keep an ear open in case Charlie decided to pop in to say goodnight. I keep telling myself over and over to behave. We both know we cannot make love here, Bella and I have promised and I will not disrespect her father again.

Calming down we cuddle closely, its been a massive day for us. This morning we made love in the shower then we came home and faced the wrath of Charlie. Now we are content to be in each others arms. She soon falls asleep and I can breathe a lot easier.

Morning breaks cold and wet I suppose a typical Forks day. Kissing her on the cheek I take my leave and head home. I need to get my bag ready for school too. I'll pick her up in an hour.I wonder to myself how she will try to hide her love bites or if she'll even bother.

Charlie has gone to work when I arrive to pick her up, she seems almost eager to get to school. She has a navy shirt on today. The collar hides the bites until she turns her head. I prepare myself to deal with the boys thoughts at school. Newton, Crowley and Yorkie are going to be going into overdrive. She has many admirers and I'm sure some she does not know will have a few lewd thoughts too.

We walk across the car park hand in hand. No one approaches us, they never do if I am with her. Most humans avoid contact with us. Angela and Jessica are the exceptions but they only come over to see what Bella got for her Birthday. Jessica spys the promise ring with our initials immediately, she pulls Bella's hand off the table to get a better look. Her thoughts are of how jealous she is. She has always wanted me, her thoughts not always pure. Even since Bella and I have been together Jessica has hoped I'd eventually see sense and dump Bella and take up with her. Not in a thousand lifetimes. Angela is different she is a true friend, she never thinks anything bad about anyone. She thinks Bella and I are cute together.

Jessica's eyes widen when Bella tells them about our weekend.

"You went to Vancouver Island alone with Edward for the whole weekend?" her thoughts now quite disgusting.

Not in her wildest dreams could she imagine what Bella and I did. She makes me sick. Angela on the other hand thinks I'm so romantic, she hopes one day to have a boyfriend like me who wants to whisk her off to a romantic destination.

Jessica calls the boys over and tells them about our trip, eyebrows are raised when they all silently question if I managed to get Bella into bed. If they only knew about her seduction techniques. Pulling her attention every which way her collar soon reveals my love bites. The thoughts then range from

"Dirty bastard" from Eric Yorkie

"Lucky SOB" from Mike Newton

and 'Wow I wish I'd got to do that to Bella" from Tyler Crowley.

I can't even feel proud now that they are my marks. I growl deep in my chest. Bella touches my arm reassuringly. She surprises me by leaning in for a kiss. She whispers

"Remember I love you and only you. It was you and me on the island Edward no one else."

I immediately feel the tension in me disappear.

The days drags I hear so many comments about Bella or Bella and I. They range from calling her obscene names to pure envy. Humans never cease to amaze me. So fickle. At lunch I insist we sit with Alice. Some relief for both of us. We do not have of our afternoon classes together, Bella has Alice in art but then she has to do PE her very favourite lesson. Not good timing, getting undressed into a skimpy top and shorts not ideal when she is trying to hide the evidence of our love making. I squeeze her hand and tell her we can ditch if she wants to. She shakes her head. I am confident she can handle whatever is thrown at her. I can always rescue her if absolutely necessary. Alice silently tells me Bella can handle things fine on her own. I feel better leaving her now.

The bell announcing the end of lunch has rung, that means we have five minutes to get to our next class. I pull Bella into my arms as we approach the art building. I'm heading for music. I have her up against the wall in a second, my mouth on hers, my tongue begging for access to her warm mouth. She groans into me and I am immediately hard, I would love to drag her into an empty classroom and take her over the desk. I'm confident I could find one in no time at all. I assume its all the sexual thoughts about us that have me reacting like this. Other students walk past and stare, they have never seen us making out like this before. They may have a chaste kiss or two but this is pure big style make out. Bella's legs are slightly parted and I am in between them without thinking. I cannot help pushing my hard on up against her. Another groan almost has me undone. Luckily for us Alice has seen it all. She rushes to our sides and cools me down with a picture in my mind of Mrs Cope finding Bella and I having sex up against this very wall. I take a step back and look sheepishly at my love. She is scarlet, from embarrassment and want. There is no doubt in my mind she would have let me take her right her and now. I look at her apologetically, she is gnawing on her bottom lips again and I can feel myself getting excited again. Alice kicks me on the shin. It certainly gets my attention. Bella and Alice slope off to their art class. I could do with a very cold shower, turns out I don't need one when Jessica Stanley approaches me and I hear her thoughts. I am immediately over any feelings of a sexual nature.

Driving home from school Bella is quieter than usual, although no one can get a word in with Alice rabbiting on from the back seat. I drop Bella off and promise to be back at seven when Charlie is home. Tonight we are going to play by his rules.

When I get home Esme tell me Charlie has called. He is still worried about our relationship, his main concern is our youth. Esme tells me he praised me for speaking up about Bella and he liked that I put her first, he couldn't of course condone us taking off unchaperoned and was not pleased that we had admitted to having slept together. This got a titter from Em and Jazz in the lounge. He had however agreed that Bella could stay here when he was on nights on the condition that Esme and Carlisle made sure we did not sleep together. Esme readily agreed to this stating quite clearly that she could guarantee that Edward would not sleep with his daughter under her roof. Of course she wasn't even lying. I could never actually sleep with Bella. With a big grin on my face I head off to do my homework.

Bella and Charlie are in the kitchen when I arrive, Charlie lets me in. He demeanor sour, but he is polite if a little reserved.

"Edward" he says opening the door and inviting me in.

As a peace offering I have brought him one of Esme's special cheesecakes. I know he is sucker for anything sweet. He asks me thank her when I go home later. Bella and I sit with him in the lounge and watch a game. He is quite animated and shouts at the tv, I can't help smiling at his reactions. Bella and I are not allowed to touch in his presence, I can see Bella is itching to kiss or cuddle me. My eyes warn her, she knows I'll be back later and we can cuddle all night.

"Kids" Charlie says switching the tv off. This is a first.

"I start a week of nights tomorrow and I will hold up my end of the agreement now that Esme has assured me you two will not be sleeping together under her roof. Bella Edward can pick you each night at eight. My only stipulation is that Bella and I get to spend some time alone before that. Our previous agreement of spending the weekend together Bella will have to be delayed coz I'll be sleeping during the day. I would ask that you both respect my wishes."

Bella seems to be too shocked to speak. I hadn't had the chance to tell her of Charlie's conversation with Esme. I speak on both our behalfs

"Thank you for giving us your trust sir, I will give you and Bella the time you request it is not unreasonable. I promise to look after her whilst you are at work." I say this never taking my eyes off her.

Charlie rolls his eyes and makes his way to the kitchen. Bella is on my knee the second he is gone. She whispers in my ear

"Edward a whole week of not sleeping with you, whatever will we find to do" Her lips graze mine as she speaks. I wrap my arms around her unable to resist.

When her father returns he finds us sat together hand in hand. His face disapproving but he does not say anything. I take my leave shortly before our curfew of ten. We spend a few minutes on the porch hugging, the curtains twitch and I know that's my cue to leave. I drop a gentle kiss on her nose. I make a point of saying loudly

"Good night love I'll pick you up in the morning." Charlie needn't know I'll be back before midnight and in bed with his daughter all night.

At home Alice is planning all sorts for Bella's stay. I urge her to proceed with caution knowing Bella will hate too much fuss. What I say doesn't matter. Alice will do as she likes. Once she gets something in her mind there is usually no stopping her. Esme too is looking forward to playing host to my lovely girlfriend, it will give her the chance to show off her ample cooking skills.

Back at Bella's we are laid in each others arms. Kissing and touching in our most intimate places. I've insisted we wait until Charlie is fast asleep. I wouldn't want him coming to investigate all the moaning and groaning coming from Bella's room. I think refraining from having sex is one of the hardest things I've ever done. Being in a bed naked with Bella brings with it the desire to bury myself deep inside her hot wetness. I know she feels the same I can smell her arousal, when I touch her she is wet with her feminine juices. Oral sex is something I've discovered is almost as good as intercourse. The sensations it creates in me giving and receiving this gift is second only to being buried deep inside her hot core.

Tonight she has sucked the life out of me, I've pulsed into her mouth three times and still she would have continued if I'd let her. Now its my turn to make her cum to make her shake with pleasure. My main problem is keeping Bella quiet, during sex Bella is quite vocal, letting me know exactly what she wants and likes. She is also a bit of a groaner, during orgasm she is loud and I dread the door opening and Charlie finding my head between her thighs. I do of course love Bella's reactions to me and our love making but having your very strict future father in law in the next room is a bit of a passion killer.

I beg her to keep as quiet as she can. I might as well as spoken t the wall. She is off like a cracker jack within seconds of my tongue touching her clit. Her bed creaks and groans almost as loudly as she does. Her body writhing beneath me begging for release. She cums hard the first time. I let her come down from her high a bit before I go back to work this time with my fingers. I intend to keep her quiet now by having my mouth on hers swallowing up any of her sounds. She reacts to my fingers as readily as she does my tongue. She is quite magnificent in my arms, I cannot wait till tomorrow night when she will be in my bed all night and we can do anything we want to.

She will of course have to get used to the extra sensitive hearing of my family. With the noises she makes even if they weren't in the house I'm sure they would hear her. We need to be well prepared for lots of teasing from Emmett. I hope she can take it, I hope she can give him as much back. I hope she can ignore his loud crass jokes. I hope she will not change her mind about being with me. God I can't wait to be deep inside her again. How did I ever resist her. If I'd only known how great an experience it would be for us.

She is sleeping now spent. Even though we have not had full sex what we have done has cemented our relationship even further. Neither of us I am now convinced could survive without the other. We are like two halves of a whole one.

I am nervous the next night picking Bella up. The atmosphere surrounding us filled with expectation. We keep glancing at each other as I drive us back to mine. Carlisle bless him will take the others out to hunt before we go to bed. I wanted our first night to be special and I couldn't trust Emmett or Jasper not to spoil this very special night for us.

At the house everyone appears relaxed. That is so far from the truth, only Alice, myself and Esme are truly at ease. Bella is nervous about my family hearing us making love, Carlisle is worried Charlie will find out about us sleeping together, Emmett is worried Rosalie is going to upset Bella, Em loves Bella he treats her like a kid sister and would do anything for her. Jazz is nervous because Bella is a human and he craves her blood and Rosalie is jealous of Bella and I and the fact Bella is human and Rose wants to be.

Bella has eaten with Charlie tonight so there is no need for us to watch her eat horrible smelling human food. Our homework beckons, we will do it in my room. Alice has agreed to leave us in peace tonight. Tomorrow she has plans and I don't have a choice in agreeing to them.

We walk up to my room at human pace. I carry her bags. Our homework takes only minutes, its history a class we do together, we are both straight A students in this subject. It's only half nne I wonder if she wants to get ready for bed. Dare I bring the subject up.

She decides a shower in my en suite is just what she needs, her eyes ask me to join her. We walk into the room together, our hands entwined. Our eyes never leaving the others face. I undress her and take my time kissing her as I go. She does the same to me, kneeling down in front of me and licking my erection all over. I pull her to her feet, if we start that our shower will never happen. Our kisses now fueled with pure lust. Our tongues fight for dominance whilst dancing together. My shower is very powerful even more so that the one at Eagles Nook. Making sure the temperature is just right I pull her under the strong jets of water. The intensity of the spray makes my nerve ends raw and ready for her assault. She nips and caresses me all over, I groan into her. She walks slowly around me her lips never leaving my skin. I think I have died and gone to heaven and I'm not even inside her.

When she is back at my front I have to have her, I cannot wait any longer. Once again I wrap her legs around my waist. Its so easy to slip my length into her depths. I have to still myself if I move now it will be over before we have started. My mind is blown and my head doesn't belong to me. The sensations she gives me are like nothing I could ever experience doing anything else. Even drinking her blood could not give me this much pleasure. Having sex with Bella has made me realise I'm over the draw of her blood. It is nothing next to the draw of her arousal of her sex. My granite walls are cold on even my back, I lower us to the floor. I sit her astride me. Protecting her from the cold granite walls. She can ride me like this, I am so deep inside her I'm struggling to remain in control. I want to fuck her every which way I can, I know I have to be careful with her delicate human body but god help me I need to release my seed into her and to do that I want to pound her good and proper. I needn't have worried she takes over the pace. She is slipping on and off me so quickly I cum hard and heavy, my pulsating bringing her to completion now too. Spent we just sit there letting the shower wash over us. We kiss tenderly and for long period of time.

Getting to my feet I pull her with me. I wrap us both in large fluffy towels and carry her to my bed. Here I proceed to make mad passionate love with her again and again. Me on top, her on top, spooning, doggy style we do it all. Finally spent some six orgasms later Bella is dead to the world. Alice asks me if its okay to come home now. Emmett is horny and wants to spend some time with Rose. He blames me and Bella. It appears they did hear us after all...

_Bpov will continue shortly..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Reason to Stay**

_My thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight._

Chapter 5

BPOV

Edward is gone when I wake up. He'll be back to pick me up for school. I'm dressed and ready when he arrives. I can see him looking at my choice of shirt. The one I have chosen has a bigger collar than my others. It's still not ideal but its better than nothing. Hopefully my love bites will remain undetected. We're pretty much left to ourselves when we arrive at school, no one likes to get too close to a Cullen except me of course. We make our way to the café to get a drink before lessons start. Jess and Angela head over to join us. Jess is eager to know what I got for my eighteenth. She pulls my hand closer to her so she can see Edward's present. I can see she is jealous, she knows it's a promise ring. I can't resist telling her about our weekend. I know I've surprised Edward.

Jessica wants ask for all the details of our trip but she'll wait until I'm alone before pouncing. When Mike, Eric and Tyler are near she calls them over to tell them Edward and I have been away on our own for he weekend. My attention is pulled in lots of different directions as they all fire questions at me. My head turns and my collar moves revealing my love bites. Edward's reactions tell me the boys are thinking not nice things. Jess and Angela just stare with their mouths wide open.

I lean over to Edward and kiss him, I remind him I love him and it was us on the trip and no one else. He soon calms down. The morning drags on, lunch offers some light relief in the form of Alice. His sister is now the only other Cullen left in school.

Edward is very tense I try my best to keep him calm. Alice giggles at his reactions. She thinks its hugely amusing that our sex life is all anyone in school have talked about today. When the warning bell rings Edward walks us towards the arts block. Alice and I have art next and Edward has music.

I find myself slammed against the side of the building, his lips on mine, hungry, urgent begging for access to my mouth. I give in readily and cannot help a groan of pleasure coming from me. I can feel his erection, it just got harder when I groaned. I shift myself to get closer and inadvertently open my legs a little. He steps between my legs and grinds himself up against me. God the feeling is wonderful, I would not refuse him making love to me here and now. Even the fact that fellow pupils are walking right by us starring would not put me off. I want him too badly. I can feel myself getting wetter and he deepens the kiss further. I can feel my release getting close. Lately I have found that just thinking about Edward makes me cum. I'm turning into a pervert.

Suddenly he is gone. Alice has pulled him off me, a good job really as Mrs Cope turns around the corner to where we are stood. I can feel myself blushing and am grateful to Alice for walking me away. I ask her to tell Edward I'll make it up to him later tonight.

I'm distracted on the drive home. I cannot stop thinking about what he did at lunch time. I found it incredibly erotic and keep replaying it over and over in my mind. I realise I'm gnawing my bottom lip if he's see's he'll know I'm having dirty thoughts about him. I blush as I get out of the car.

Dad and I eat our meal in relative silence, He is still sulking over various things, my weekend away, the fact I'm having sex and he isn't and my list of conditions. I hear the volvo pull up but Charlie gets to the door before me. Trying his best to sound welcoming he invites Edward in. Esme bless her has made a peace offering. I hope he wasn't rude to her on the phone earlier. Charlie has a sweet tooth and loves all cakes and pies. He asks Edward to thank Esme when he goes home later.

Because we are on our best behaviour we sit and watch a game with Dad. We don't touch although it is so hard for me to keep my hands and lips off him. His warning glance tells me to behave.

Charlie surprises me then by turning the tv off. He tells us he starts nights tomorrow and that means I get to stay over at Edward's every night. We both readily agree to his other conditions.

When he goes into the kitchen I'm on Edward knee in a flash,

"Whatever will we do every night for a whole week?" I tease him.

I cannot resist kissing him quickly. He moves me back to his side but I keep hold of his hand. Charlie can whistle. It's nearly ten and Edward being Edward wants to create a good impression and goes home. I know he'll be back soon and I look forward to it.

Charlie is in bed before Edward comes back tonight, I'm eager to carry on from lunch time. As usual he wants to wait to make sure Charlie is hard and fast asleep, he certainly knows how to build up the tension.

We have both discovered that oral sex is a very enjoyable way of restraining from full sex. I love sucking Edward, his erections stand tall and proud. I am so turned on by the very thought of him my knickers are often wet. Tonight I do not want to stop I know with him being a vampire he can go all night. I want to put him to the test. I successfully get him to release three times. My hair now much thinner because he's been so busy pulling it out at the roots. He makes me stop and pulls me up his glorious body.

I love what Edward does to me, on the island I think I scared him a bit with my moaning and groaning, apparently I'm quite vocal when I make love or I'm been made love to. Edward wants to give me oral sex now but he's worried bless him I'll wake Charlie up and we'll get found out again. I promise to try and restrain myself.

I'm in trouble straight away because as soon as he touches me I let go and only his mouth is able to quieten me. Bliss, absolute bliss. Tomorrow night we get to do the real thing, properly make love in a bed where we can stay all night and wake up together. A whole week of Edward and hot sex. I can't wait.

The next night eight o'clock cannot get here soon enough or me. I practically jump him in the car. The air is filled with our sexual tension. At the house everyone is just hanging around. I'm nervous not of being here but incase they hear us making love. Edward has told me before how vampires have super hearing.

Alice tells me they are all going out soon to hunt. They are giving us the house to ourselves this first night. How sweet they are. Edward and I have history homework to do, its easy and one of my favourite subjects. We have it done in record time.

I think I need to drop Edward a hint about how much I want and need him. I suggest a hot shower hoping he'll read into my suggestion what I really want.

We undress each other slowly, stepping into the hot spray. I walk around his body barely touching him, just tracing my lips along his skin as I go. It appears to be driving him wild. My legs are wrapped around his waist in seconds and I hold my breath when he slips his length inside me. Fireworks go off in my head The sensations almost too much to bare. Edward slips us still joined tot the floor. This time he sits on the cold marble and I sit astride him. He is so deep in me I can barely breathe, I swear can feel him protruding into my womb. A cross between a moan and a groan slips from me. I control the pace and his depth within me. I tease him a little making him almost withdraw. A sharp hiss make me laugh and I steady my pace wanting to really feel all of him deep inside me. Our releases come within seconds of each others. Spent we go back to the bedroom. I'm so tired now sated from our activity.

Edward has other ideas. He makes love to me several times each time eager to try new more daring positions. He is insatiable, I love it. Even as we lay spooning he cannot resist slipping not me, Moving slowly against my back this type of love making so pure and gentle I love what he does to me. Tomorrow I'll be walking like John Wayne, do I care no I've loved every minute of his love making and look forward to more tomorrow night.

Alice wakes me up jumping on the bed, Edward is already clothed for school and sat at his desk working on his laptop. I pull a face not waking up to his glorious naked body lying next to me. I must remember to tell him that what I want in future. Esme has made me a hearty breakfast. I'm been spoiled here, at home I'd have to make anything I wanted to eat.

School is boring now I have activities I'd rather be doing. My mind wondering to Edward more often than not, his eyes, his hands oooooh yes his hands and fingers. I squirm a bit now remembering. His talented tongue and most of all his glorious manhood, long, hard and very very satisfying.

When I'm asked a question I don't even know I'm being spoken to, Edward has to whisper in my ear to get my attention, fortunately he also tells me the answer. I can see fro his gaze he's worried about my lack of concentration, its not often I'm distracted from my studies. I'll explain what is on my mind later in great detail.

I do just that at lunch and when he drags me outside and carries me at vampire speed to our meadow I know he likes what I've told hm. We spend a very enjoyable hour in the meadow. A smirk on both our faces when Alice asks where we got to. Alice rolls her eyes knowing full well where we've been and what we've been doing.

Dad is pleasant for a change, he asks after the Cullen's and seems genuinely interested in my day at school. I couldn't really tell him what I'd been up to at school now could I. I'm counting the minutes till eight although tonight will be different because Alice has bagged me until bed time. She has arranged some get to know Bella better time for me with each of Edwards brothers and sisters. I'm really looking forward to spending some time with Rosalie (not).

At the Cullens house I'm told by a bossy Alice I have forty five minutes with Emmett, Jazz and Rosalie they get to choose what we will do. The look on Emmett's face tells me he's looking forward to testing me in some way or another. The order is changed so that I can spend time with Rosalie first. She like me is cautious.

She leads me up to her's and Emmetts room.

"Bella I hope you realise that this is not my doing. I would not by choice want to spend some time alone with you. I'm doing this for my family, for Edward. He has been alone a really long time and now he's decided he wants you the rest of us are glad to see he is finally happy. You are not an ideal choice and you put us under extreme pressure every minute being human. So what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Rosalie, I know you don't like me, I don't really understand why but believe me when I tell you that I love your brother very much. He is all I will ever want and need." Rosalie raises her eyebrow to this but lets me continue to speak.

"If I have done something to offend you I apologise, I only want to get to know all Edward's family and be your friends." I hope she hears how sincere I'm being.

"I don't dislike you Bella, I envy you, you are everything I want to be. Human!. At first I was a little jealous that Edward loved you. He never looked at me like that. Did he tell you Carlisle changed me so I could be a mate to Edward? He wasn't interested and thinking about it now neither was I but Bella my pride was hurt. No one had rejected Rosalie Hale before, all the men I'd met fell over themselves to impress me. Edward ignored me completely. He did my fragile ego no good at all. Then you happened and he looks at you like a man in love and it hurt me."

I'm surprised by her honesty. I'll kill Edward for not telling me Rosalie was supposed to be his mate.

"Don't volunteer to give up your human life without serious consideration Bella. It is probably the one thing Edward and I agree on. This life is not perfect and leaving behind all you hold dear and staying frozen at eighteen is not as inviting as you may think."

"Rosalie, I love Edward, I cannot live without him, he is all I will ever want. Please understand how I feel about this. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me today, I hope it will be the start of a good friendship." I say this last part and hope she believes me because I do mean it.

The forty five minutes has flown all we have done is talk. I feel it has been really useful though. Walking back downstairs I can see Edward's worried face. He's wondering what she has been telling me. I slowly make my way to his side and kiss his cheek. He immediately relaxes at bit until Emmett jumps and says loudly

"My turn."

I'm gone from Edward's side in a flash. Emmett has thrown me on his back and we are heading out into the forest. A coat appeared from nowhere. It is night time and I'm only human so he needs to keep me warm. Being carried by Emmett is not as exhilarating as doing it with Edward. Edward is faster and sleeker. Emmett is all brawn. When we reach the destination he wants I'm allowed to the ground. Emmett's a bit of a big softy, he has brought me to where a mother grizzly lives with her two cubs. Emmett tells me he spends hours here watching them play. I know his favourite prey is grizzly so I don't understand how he can feel so mushy about these. He's even named them. The mother is Camille, cub 1 is Aldo and cub 2 is Clementine. I laugh long and hard at his choice of names for them.

We sit and talk about his life before and since his change. His love for Rosalie and for all the family. He tells me Edward is a real prude and I should tell him to ask Emmett's advice on matters relating to sex. I don't bother telling him we're doing fine on our own. Emmett is like a big brother I've never had. He's huge to look at but a real softy. I can tell he cares deeply for Edward and is glad now he is so happy. He also tells me to ignore his Rosie, she'll come around in time.

We walk some of the way back to the house before he scoops me up and runs the rest of the way home. My cheeks are now bright red from all the fresh air. I feel incredibly lucky right now and will have to remember to thank Alice later for thinking of this.

Edward and I have half an hour to ourselves, we lay on his bed and talk. Our arms wrapped around each other. I tell him about my time so far with his brother and sister. I tease him about Rosalie and ask how can I compete. He gets quite angry saying

"She is nothing like you Bella, she is shallow and egotistical we have nothing in common, she would never have been the one for me. Carlisle knows that now, we'd have ripped each other apart within a week." he laughs to himself probably remembering.

Alice's voice breaks us up. Time for my forty five minutes with Jasper. Jasper wants to show off his cooking skills. As a soldier he took pride in making sure his men were well fed. Since joining the Cullen family he has developed Esme's interest in the cooking channels and they both spend a lot of time cooking up new recipe's. Jasper wants me to sample his wares for supper tonight.

I sit at the breakfast bar, after being told by a bossy Jasper that I cannot help. He tells me all about his time in the south during the war's. How he was changed and how unhappy he was before he met Alice. He tells me how hard it is to resist humans every day. I'm a little intimidated but am grateful he is being so honest. Watching a vampire prepare food is so funny, the speed with which they chop the food is like wow.

I have a plate of fajita's in front of me some twenty minutes later. Some are chicken and some are beef. The onions and peppers cooked to perfection. A choice of dips appear from thin air. He sits at the other side of the breakfast bar not wanting to get too close. He talks some more and I listen with genuine interest. In the lounge I can hear Edward and Emmett arguing over a video game. I offer to wash up so Jasper can join them.

He allows me to wash up if he can dry. Standing side by side at the sink is the closest I have ever been to Jasper. We talk comfortably as I wash. As usual I do not take enough notice of what I am doing. I don't even feel the knife slit through my skin.

Because I'm talking I don't notice that I pick the knife up by the blade. Jasper's reaction is all I see. Alice screams in the distance I think she's too late. My back is pressed against the sink unit and Jasper is just about to feast on me when he is flung across the room. Edward now standing in front of me hissing at everyone. I grab a tea towel and wrap it around the cut. The blood still seeping through the towel, all the vampires in the room stop breathing even Edward. Jasper comes at us again. Emmett tries to stop him but he's too determined and easily slips though his grasp. Edward is like a brick wall in front of me. He pushes Jasper high off the floor, he crashes through the table landing in a heap on the floor. This gives Emmett and Carlisle time to restrain him. Alice is talking to him now his face between her hands. I cannot hear a word it is all too fast and too quiet.

"Edward get her out of here." Carlisle says.

I'm in the car and we are on the road in seconds. He doesn't say a word, He won't even look at me. The bleeding seems to have stopped I brave a peep at the cut. Wow there is hardly anything to see. I keep pressure on it anyway to make sure the blood does not flow again.

We are parked outside my house, I hesitate before getting out of the car.

"Edward I'm sorry about that. Are you going to stay with me tonight?" I can't even think about us not being together, now even more so. I know he'll be worrying about what happened and thinking its his fault I need to show him its nothing to worry about.

He doesn't even answer me just gets out of the car with me and walks slowly into my house. I put a plaster on the cut and place the towel in the washing machine no need torture him anymore tonight.

"You can go home if you want to" I say climbing onto his knee.

"I'll stay with you Bella but not in your bed." he sounds so cold I have to look at his face to believe it was my Edward speaking.

I undress in the bathroom. I can feel the change in our relationship tonight I know I am going to have to fight hard to stop him ruining us. I won' t let him do that to us and him or me.

He is sat in the rocking chair his eyes distant, his whole body language wrong. Why did things like this have to happen when it was all going along so well. He refuses to sit on the bed even whe I ask him to join me. A harsh

"Not tonight Bella" is all I get.

I turn out the light and face away from him, silent tears pour down my cheeks. Why am I so stupidly human I ask myself. I wonder how Jasper is. Sitting up again I turn to ask him

"Edward is Jasper okay? It wasn't his fault you know. It was me who wasn't concentrating not him. He'd been so lovely to me Edward. Please tell me things are going to be okay?"

"Just go to sleep Bella, Jasper is fine." is all he says. I'm conscious he didn't anser if we'd be okay. More tears flow.

I don't really know how I sleep, He wakes me early so we can pretend for Charlie we have come back to collect some stuff for school. My bag of clothes which had been at his house is now on my bedroom floor. I guess that means no more staying over at the Cullen's. I sigh, sad that he is so upset by a cut that this morning I can't even see.

Charlie picks on the tense atmosphere between us, he doesn't say anything just raises an eyebrow at me. I'm sure I'll get twenty questions later tonight.

Alice isn't at school, Edward finds every excuse there is not to be with me. Angela notices and asks me if we're okay.

"Bit of a misunderstanding last night" I tell her

"We'll be fine once he agrees to talk to me about it."

Not even the presence of Mike Newton by my side brings Edward to me. I can see he is watching to see what my reactions are to Mike, surely he doesn't think I'd go with Mike even if we broke up. No he knows me better than that surely.

At the end of school he is waiting in his car for me. I'm mad now I can't even bring myself to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Bella, sorry that you had to experience that from a member of my family. It won't happen again I swear. It does mean though that our relationship has to change, it means we cannot be as close as before. Maybe you should consider someone like Mike Newton as your boyfriend Bella. I'm no good for you"

I'm too stunned to even speak I just get out of his car and walk away. Fortunately for me Angela is getting into her car and see's me walk away from Edward. She drives up to me and opens the door beckoning me to get in.

I do so with tears streaming down my face, I don't speak the whole way home I just sit and cry. She tells me to ring her if I need to talk, I do need to talk but not to Angela.

Inside the house I ring the Cullen's house. Alice answers she sounds so sad.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see it earlier" she says

" Why is Edward acting like he is?" I ask her.

I tell her all he did at school and what he said about Mike Newton in the car.

"I was afraid he'd do something like that Bella, when he came back here last night when you were asleep I could see the change in him then. Carlisle tried to talk to him even Emmett. He's very stubborn my brother is, he'll make himself unhappy if he thinks he's doing right by you. You need to make him talk to you, You need to make him see before its too late. I'll help in any way I can. Jasper is so sorry Bella. Edward's here I better go." she hangs up.

How do I get the stupid stubborn vampire to listen to me to talk it through with me. I cannot afford to let him dwell on this for too long. The longer he has to think it is the right decision the more distant he'll grow and I will not allow him to do that to us.

I send Alice a text asking her to pick me up at eight as usual. I tell her I'll need her help with seduction type underwear too. I am going to spend the week with Edward whether he likes it or not. He can always spend the night with his family if he prefers

EPOV

Our night in my bed was perfect. I dress before she wakes knowing if I'm in bed and naked when she wakes I won't resist her charms. My family come home earlier and I don't want them making light of our loving.

School is boring I'd much rather spend my time with Bella I could teach her all she needs to now about whatever she wants. In class she surprises me, she appears to be day dreaming, she is gnawing her bottom lip so I know it's a sex dream about me or us. I have to prompt her when the teacher asks her a question. She's promised to tell me all about her day dream at lunch time. I'm hard just thinking about it.

As she tells me what she was thinking about lust takes over me, I literally drag her from the café and off the premises. I run with her on my back to our meadow where we spend a very enjoyable hour showing each other what love means to us. She never ceases to amaze me, always ready and willing to match me at whatever we do whether it be sexual or not. She really is incredible.

Tonight I've had to let Alice have free rein with Bella I get her at bed time of course, Alice may be right insisting she spends time with each of my brothers and sister alone. Bonding time she calls it. I'm a little worried what Emmett has planned for her.

She appears to enjoying herself after her talk with Rose and whatever her and Em did outside. I'm sure she'll tell me later. I know Jazz has planned his time with Bella carefully. He struggles around the humans the most and wants to show Bella he is really trying. They head off to the kitchen while Emmett and I fight it out on his latest vide game.

The vision Alice throws my way sends me cold, I fear I will be too late to save my love form the razor sharp teeth and venom of my newest brother.

I am in time though, Jazz has positioned Bella before drinking from her it gives me time to throw him to the other side of the room. I stand in front of Bella now ready to protect my love against any who try to come near her. Jazz is not done yet. Her blood has him in an uncontrollable state. Even I struggle to resist her, I love her too much to allow blood lust to take over, Em cannot hold Jasper and he slams into me. No one will get by me to her. I would kill my family if necessary to protect her. She will be safe.

When he lands on the floor from my latest push Carlisle and Emmett are able to restrain him. Alice talking to him now claming him down. I take Bella out to the car she cannot stay here anymore. Its just too dangerous. I can't talk to her I'm too emotional, I want to talk to her, make sure she is okay but all I can think about is if I wasn't a vampire this sort of thing would not matter, but I am and it does. How can I keep her safe living with what I am?

I can't sleep with her tonight, I know I'm breaking our pact and it kills me to see that hurt on her face. Its for the best I keep telling myself. I need to distance myself from her so when we break up ( break up from Bella, my dead inside's scream Nooooooooooooo, I know I'll not survive without her, she is my life force) she will not feel as bad. I need to encourage her to spend more time with her human friends.

Bella asks me if Jasper is okay, she would of course she cares about everyone. She does eventually fall asleep, she is restless in the night often calling out my name and don't leave me. Her tears tear me apart, I know she has turned away from me on purpose so she thinks I won't see them, but I can hear her almost silent sobs. It kills me to not hold her, to try and make things better for her. I can't because of what I am I put her in danger, I will not allow that to happen again.

Charlie can feel the tension even though we both try to act normal it doesn't convince him. I'm sure knowing Charlie he'll grill Bella later.

At school I busy myself to create a bit of distance between us. Her eyes follow me everywhere pleading for me to take her in my arms and make everything alright. My dead heart wants to do just that but my stubborn will makes me stay away. I am crushed when Newton realises Bella and I aren't joined at the hip today. He slips an arm casually around her shoulder. I see her cringe and shake him off, her eyes dart to mine looking for a sign I'm jealous. I'd like to rip him limb from limb now but I don't I don't react at all. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

At the end of school I wait to take her home, I'm in the car already changing the ipod playlist. I need something loud and a bit dark. She doesn't speak or even look at me when she gets in. I know I am hurting her treating her like this but in the long run it will be the best thing for her. I stun even myself when I tell her she should consider Mike Newton as her next boyfriend.

She is gone from my car in a second. I think I may have just made some progress on making her hate me. I feel myself coming apart. I feel like I'm losing my very reason to live. I need to think, I need speed. I speed off after making sure Bella has a lift home. Angela Weber picks her up. I know she'll be safe.

I drive at unsafe speeds along empty country roads. Music blasting in my ears. My thoughts only of Bella and of our relationship. I love her but I cannot and will not allow her to be in danger from me and my family and she will be every day she spends in our company. I have to let her go I have to make her see it is for the best.

Without resolving anything I drive home. Alice is there, her face tells me she knows what has happened with Bella. She is blocking my entrance into her mind now I wonder why and what she is up to.

"I cannot believe you are being so stupid Edward, how can you hurt Bella like this. She loves you and you are treating her like this. If she dumps you and chooses someone else you have no one to blame but yourself" she flounces away as a low growl comes from me at the mention of Bella being with anyone else.

Can I really step way from her? Can I live without her? Can I let myself put her in danger everyday she spends with us? Can I watch her interact with someone else the way she does with me? Can I really let her go?...

**I hope you enjoyed that... Now I have to work out how I get them to resolve their differences or split for good.**

Feedback and ideas would be good


	6. Chapter 6

**A Reason to Stay**

Thanks for all who read and review.

SM is a genius, she owns all that is Twilight. Thanks for letting us borrow your wonderful characters from time to time.

Chapter 6

BPOV

I am so nervous about my plan for tonight. It hasn't helped my delicate state of mind that Charlie had been firing questions at me left right and centre. My Dad is far more observant then I had given him credit for.

Are you and Edward fighting?

Have you had a fall out?

Will you be staying over at the Cullen's if you aren't talking?

How could I answer his questions when I don't know the answers myself. I would face the biggest test of my life tonight when I arrive at Edward's.

I had to take the bull by the horns tonight. If I don't I know I will lose the love of my life. I will lose Edward. I know he is talking himself into walking away from our relationship. He has convinced himself that this is the best for me. How can a life without Edward be good for me. I have to convince him otherwise.

Alice has helped me no end, she has plotted with her family to stay away fro the house for the whole night. She has prepared my clothing, well if you could call what I intend wearing clothing. Hopefully Edward will not be able to resist me and we can get back on track. Alice has told me Edward isn't talking to anyone, he has fallen into a deep depression. Why would he put me and him through this.

I shower in my own bathroom for ages I want the scent of strawberries to be so intense he cannot do anything but fall into my arms. I have no experience at seduction but I am fighting for my life tonight I will do and try anything. It is not an option I just have to do this. Even contemplating a life without Edward makes me drop to my knees, he is everything to me and know I cannot survive without him.

Dragging on a clean pair of sweats and a t shirt I'm ready. My bag is repacked for the rest of the week. I will not be taking no for an answer. Alice has arranged for Edward to be out until about nine pm. It means she can get me settled before joining her family in their night time activities.

As the clock approaches eight I feel sicker and sicker. When I think of all we'd promised each other on Vancouver Island and since, how could he be prepared to throw it all away over something which he prevented, something he protected me from. Maybe he is tired of protecting me all the time, maybe he's fed up of being something he isn't.

I hear Carlisle's Mercedes glide to a halt outside. Charlie has already gone tonight, fed up with my one word answers and miserable face.

Alice is at the door before I can even lift up my bag.

She pulls me to her in a hug, I know she feels for me. Alice has always believed that Edward and I belong together.

"Are you ready Bella?" she asks sounding concerned.

I look at her and say

"As I'll ever be Alice, how is he? Has he any idea what I've planned?"

"No I've kept my thoughts from him since you asked me. He isn't really looking and listening to anyone at the moment Bella he is a mess."

She goes off into a sort of trance and I automatically think she is seeing a vision of our night. I touch her cold hard arm and bring her back.

"Alice, what do you see?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"It wasn't a vision Bella I was just remembering how happy he has been since meeting you. Plus he has practically been glowing since you two came back from Canada. It was like he was totally at peace with himself, like he had accepted that you were meant to be together and he had stopped fighting it. He'd accepted it and was enjoying it. Jasper is devastated that he is responsible for what you are both going through now."

"I love him Alice I cannot let this night fail. I will not let him reject me, I can't I need him too much. Alice can you see if my plan works tonight?" I ask to near to tears.

"Bella I'm not getting anything either way, its strange and I don't really understand it. I was worried earlier about not being able to see you two. Now I'm just relieved I can see nothing bad. I think you just have to try Bella, try really hard. He will try to bring you home you know that, you have to be strong and stay put if you have any hope of getting through to him."

We walk at human pace to the car, Alice hugs me again I'm sure trying to boost my confidence. My mobile goes off its as text from Esme, she is wishing me luck with her pig headed son. All the family have their fingers crossed that I can get through to him. I'm beginning to wonder now if I'm brave enough to do this.

I am I have to be.

Once we reach the house Alice carries me straight up the stairs to Edwards room. We don't want to leave my scent by touch anywhere he might catch it. We're hoping that he'll assume the scent of my been here is residual and he won't run.

Having settled me as best she can Alice takes her leave. The clothes she has selected for me to wear are so far from anything I would ever wear they are ridculous but I'm desperate and that calls for desperate measures. Dare I even put them on. I take a deep breath and remove my sweats and normal knickers replacing them with a tiny black thong and babydoll nighty. The babydoll is black and sheer, it only has one press stud fastener at the top. From there it simply falls to my bottom but no further. The neckline is also far more daring than I'm used to plunging well into my less than impressive cleavage.

I had always craved a decent rack, Rosalie made everything she wore look good her figure absolutely perfect. I'd love to be working with her advantage tonight.

I sit in the middle of his bed. Alice has put the heating on so I'm not cold and do not need to wrap up. I wait nervously, chewing both my nails and bottom lip.

Some time passes when hear the outside door open and close quietly. No other noise follows, my nerves are shot to pieces and I don't even know if its him. What if he doesn't come up to his room, what if the room reminds him of our time together here. What shall I do then. I'm sat in the dark, almost naked waiting to seduce the man I love who is adamant we are no good for each other.

The door opens and he walks into the room seeing me immediately, I'm sure he smelled me before that though.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He asks sounding resigned to a battle.

"Edward we need to talk and what better place to do that then in your bed whilst we are alone."

He doesn't come over to the bed but is nearer, now my eyes have adjusted I can see the torment in his eyes. Dark purple rings under his eyes tells me his is not in a good way.

I pull myself off the bed and make my way over to him, I feel a complete fool dressed like this. As I approach him I can see him take in what I've got on, his breath catches and I can see him swallow as the venom pools. I can see the lust and love in his eyes, he's fighting it but it's still there. I feel a sort of relief to know that at least I have a chance.

I reach out to touch his hand

"Edward please come and sit and talk to me love, you owe me that much surely?"

"I guess this is Alice" he says raising a hand to gesture to my clothing.

"Partly Alice yes, mostly me I needed to make you see sense Edward and I hoped I still had enough of a pull for you to at least take time to listen to what I want to say before I tried to seduce you." my eyes now firmly planted on my feet.

"Bella this is never going to work you and me are just too different, what happened with Jasper could potentially happen every single day we stay together and I can't stand by and watch you get hurt because of what I am. If it wasn't Jasper it could be anyone of us, even a nomad passing through. I won't allow you to be put in danger Bella, I can't."

"It's good we're talking Edward, at least we are talking it through even if we are still miles apart on our opinions. I miss you so much baby, please hold me, I need you to hold me."

I can see that confusion in his eyes. I can see he's torn between offering me comfort and letting himself be seduced. If I play my cards right tonight I might just achieve what I came here to do. I need to be very careful, not push him too hard too fast. I start by moving the hand that is on his hand slowly up his arm. He hisses in protest. I'm not afraid I never have been I know he won't hurt me.

Winding myself around Edward feels like I've come home. He immediately relaxes too, although does tense back up when he realises how close I am and how little I am wearing. I snake my arms around his waist pulling myself closer. My head rests on his cold hard chest, the comfort it offers me now too great for words. I close my eyes and just take in the smell of him, the feel of him. He hasn't put his arms around me, he's trying his best to resist both my reasoning and my body. I intend to stand here all night if I have to. I know he is not strong enough to push me away when I hold him like this.

"I love you Edward, now and forever." I whisper into his chest.

He doesn't respond I don't think he can yet. I can feel his tension as I hold him I can also feel his erection straining at the zip on his jeans. I know I must not touch him like that yet. Now it's my turn to try and resist.

After how long I don't know I feel a sudden shift in his body, no longer tense he has either made a decision or he's over me.

"Bella if you really want to talk can we do that not standing so close like this you'll catch your death of cold."

Its so like something my Edward would say all concerned over my welfare.

I happily let my arms drop but take hold of his hand and lead him to the bed. I'm happy at this point to get in and snuggle down under the covers. At least we have made some progress.

I continue to play with his hand, drawing patterns on his palm whilst neither of us speaks.

"Edward, please tell me we can work this out, I can't even think about living without you in my life. Your family want to help us sort this out too they don't want us to split up. Jasper is very upset thinking he has caused our separation. Please Edward talk to me."

"Bella, I have been so miserable without you, I've ached to hold you in my arms again. I've thought of nothing but you and I since it happened. I can't let you be put in danger Bella I will not allow that and the only way I can control that is to take myself and my family away from you. Please understand me Bella I'm doing this or you. For your safety."

He makes no move to comfort me still, our only contact my hand on his. I stay quiet letting the silence caress us. Him and his moral code and always wanting to do the right thing for me. He would make himself miserable if he thought that I would be better off. I had to show him how bad I'd been without him, how I wished for just tonight he could read my mind.

Lifting his head up to look at me I see as plain as day the anguish in his eyes. I can also see he needs to hunt, his eyes black now from thirst not lust.

"When did you last hunt Edward?" I ask

"I'm not thirsty Bella don't worry about me."

I'm hopping mad now knowing he will neglect himself and his thirst sulking over the decision he has made.

"You sanctimonious excuse for a man. You will allow yourself to starve and be miserable and readily let me feel responsible for your state when I could resolve one of your issues now and you could resolve the other in a second too. How dare you put yourself at risk like this? Did you really think I would allow you to just not hunt and fade away Edward did you really?"

He seems stunned by my out burst, I pull my hand back and immediately feel bereft. I won't allow him to see my weakness now. He looks quite shocked at the removal of my hand, he doesn't try to pull it back to him. I slump down in the bed and turn over facing away from him.

"Go hunt Edward and come back and talk when you are not hungry and can be more reasonable." I dismiss him by closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

He slips from the room quietly and I hear the front door open and close. I ring Alice to tell her he's out and about so they can all avoid him. She thinks my making him face up to thirst is a good thing. Like me she feels he'll be more rational once his thirst is quenched. Maybe we can make some real progress he if decides to come back home to me once he's fed.

If he doesn't come back I don't know what I will do...

EPOV

I know I'm pushing her away, I have to. It's for her own safety. I'm a coward I know instead of talking to her about it I avoid her, I try to shove Mike Newton at her as my replacement. It nearly kills me I hate to see Newton pawing at her, I hate to hear his disgusting thoughts I'm relying on Bella to stop him in his tracks before he gets too amorous. I k nownow she can take care of herself where he is concerned.

At the house everyone thinks I'm crazy, Emmett has already threatened to kill me if I hurt her anymore. Even Rose thinks I'm stupid. Alice isn't even talking to me, she's feeling it almost as hard as me, she's losing her best friend. Although at the moment she is telling me she is not going to leave Bella alone and I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that Bella is here to stay whether she is my partner or not.

Of course Alice's wishes are not an option, spending any time with us puts Bella in danger and I simply will not allow it.

My room offers me little sanctuary. Her scent is everywhere, I don't know if it's a comfort or torture. We'd made love here in this room , this bed only a few nights ago now all I have are my memories.

Tonight they tell me they are going hunting, they don't ask me. I'm not bothered I wouldn't go anyway. I know I'm being ostracized. Esme instead asks me to drive to Seattle for her some material she has ordered is ready for collection. It will save her a trip tomorrow and she knows I like to drive at speed when I have something on my mind. It will give me a couple of hours peace, driving, thinking, remembering.

I consider driving via Bella's just to see if she's in and if she has any company. Charlie is after all still on nights. We were supposed to spend the week together. I resist knowing it will only make me even more miserable.

The ride is uneventful and I pick up what I'm asked with no trouble. I drive towards home even faster than I had driven there.

When I get back it's nearly nine o'clock, the family have gone and they won't be back until at least dawn. Yosemite National Park I believe their destination tonight. They must have fancied some more challenging prey. As I walk through the quiet house I catch a thread of familiar scent. It's wishful thinking, Bella's scent is going to be around the house for a while and I'll just have to get used to it. After poking around down stairs for a while I make my way up to my bedroom. Her scent is getting stronger as I reach the third floor which houses my room. It's a comfort and torture all at the same time. Then I hear her heart beat. She's here, Bella she's in my room and her accelerated heart beat tell me she is nervous or excited, she is definitely up to something.

My initial reaction is to bolt. Get as far away from her as I possibly can. I don't though knowing it will do no good. We will have see each other and talk to each other eventually. Might as well get it over with tonight. I hope I'm strong enough to be the man I need to be. Strong enough to walk away.

The sight that greets me almost has me on my knees in a second. I swear I will rip Alice limb from limb for this. Bella is sat on the middle of my bed wearing what I can only describe as OMG sex underwear. A very tiny sheer black babydoll, it doesn't even cover her and the matching black thong leaves nothing to my imagination. Venom pools in my mouth, I struggle to swallow it. I struggle to control it.

Bella crawls towards me, taking my hand in her's and asks me to talk to her. Can I do this for her can we talk this through sensibly without letting our emotions and lust take over. I really don't know. I don't respond I can't, I fear I will just lose control and make love to her forgetting my resolve. She gets braver getting off the bed standing in front of me. She wraps herself around my body laying her head on my chest. Her arms wrapped securely around my waist. I hate that my body has reacted to her touch my erection now straining at my zipper.

I know she can feel it too, her scent changes as she too becomes aroused. I hate that I love her that much that I cannot control myself in her presence.

"I love you" she says quietly.

I know she is telling the truth, I ache to say it back to her. I don't I can't. I'm no good for her.

"Please Bella standing here dressed like that you'll catch yourself pneumonia. Get into bed Bella and we'll talk."

I sit by her side after she has curled up under the covers. At least now I can concentrate, her beautiful body partially covered with the thick quilt, the scent of her arousal masked. She is holding my hand, drawing circles on my palm. Her touch feels so good, I crave for it to never end. Bella lifts her hand and caresses my cheeks she lifts my face up to hers. Looking deep into her eyes I know she can see my love as clear as I can see her's. What I didn't realise is that would also clock my thirst.

She gets mad now telling me to go hunt. Does she not realise that hunting is the last thing I want to do. Why would I hunt when I have nothing to live for. She stuns me then shouting at me. She pulls her hand away and turns her back on me refusing to even look at me. She tells me to come back and finish talking to her when I'm no longer thirsty, when I can be more rational.

Slowly I get up and walk to my bedroom door. If I walk away from her now I don't know if I am strong enough to come back to her. If I drink I will be stronger in my mind I hope that will help my resolve to do what is best. God I miss her so much but seeing the vision of Jasper pinning her against the sink unit ready to sink his teeth into her scares me to death, I am not prepared to stand by and allow that to happen to her again. I love my family but I would any of them that tried to hurt my Bella.

I walk at a snails pace into the forest. I will hunt because she has asked me to. I will try to return to her, I think it is important that we finish our conversation. I hope we can part on better terms I hope she will not hate me.

The forest tonight is quiet, maybe a storm is brewing I need to travel much further than I had planned to find a decent animal to drink. Two elks and a deer later I am sufficiently full and satisfied to decide if I am going to go back home or continue on my travels. I take a minute to ponder, I love Bella of that there is no doubt. I will not allow her to be hurt by me or a member of my family. I cannot allow that to happen.

Am I strong enough to go home and talk my decision through with her, will she hate me, will she cry and if she does will I be strong enough to resist comforting her. I know once my arms are around her I am lost. I long to hold her again, The pain I feel not been able to touch her, to kiss her to make love to her. The pain is all of my doing I know. Am I strong enough to stay in her life and live with the knowledge that she is in danger every single day. I don't know.

Unconsciously I am on my way home, one foot following the other. My mind not really knowing which way to go. One minute my mind is made up the next its changed. I'm a mess, I have never before been indecisive nowadays I cannot even decide what clothes to wear.

Back in my room Bella is laid still, I thought at first she was sleeping, no she isn't, she turns towards me the moment I approach the bed. Her hand reaches for mine, it feels so good touching her. Hesitantly I sit on the edge of my bed. Bella sits up, inside me I groan, her body flushed with the heat of the quilt, the delectable babydoll has slipped from its proper place and her breasts are partially visible. My eyes drop to them, I cannot stop them.

I'm sure a gleam of power or success crosses Bella's face. She had said earlier it was her intention to seduce me, did she still want me as much as I want her. If I am not careful I will be under her spell in seconds. Her eyes burning now with lust. Can I make love with Bella and then end things.? What type of bastard would that make me?

No that is not who I am. My 1918 morals would not allow me to treat someone I cared for like that. It would kill me to do that to her. I need to resist her I need to stay strong and insist we talk. I need...

Her arms snake around my neck and she breathes a quiet

"Edward I need you" her voice so low so sexy my erection is back with a vengeance.

Smells divine, her strawberries scented shower gel has always had me going, now it s driving me the edge of reason. She is clearly aroused too, her womanly scent strong and intoxicating. She obviously means business, seduction is on her mind and she is clearly not afraid to get what she wants.

Her lips start to trace tiny kisses along my jaw and cheek, she gets closer to my lips but stops at the very last minute. Hovering about half an inch from my lips she stares into my eyes.

"You look better, now I can see only lust in your eyes not thirst."

She this matter of factly.

Dare I respond or should I just kiss her, I decide to play along with her little game until I can stand it no more.

"Bella, we really do need to finish our conversation from earlier and I don't want to cloud things by letting sex get in the way." How I keep my voice serious I don't know.

"Edward the only thing getting in the way tonight is this."

She cradles her small hand around my erection. How I stop myself from ejaculating in my pants I don't know. My breath catches and I dare not breathe again.

I try to squirm out of her reach but she moves with me. The cover falling off her, revealing even more of her tempting body, of her sexy night clothes. Her scent has increased tenfold, I can hear her juices dripping onto the tiny panties. How am I ever going to get away alive. Her scent has me back on Vancouver Island our lovemaking intense and extremely sexy totally satisfying.

A groan escapes rom my lips and I know I am done for. I cannot resist her any longer. My arms now snake around her, going up inside the babydoll I need to feel her skin. She throws herself into my arms and kisses me her lips warm but determined. Her tongue licking my lips asking for permission to be granted for entrance. I give in knowing the bliss that will follow.

Our kisses go on and on, passionate and intimate until Bella has to come up for air. I too am breathless, my hands cannot stop caressing her body. I remove her top in a second and gaze at the wonder that is my Bella, her perfect breasts, her soft pale skin. Her panties offer no resistance to me as I flick the sides and they tear.

"You are over dressed Mr Cullen, allow me to help you remedy that." she says undressing me with both her hands and eyes.

Once we are both naked we get back into the bed. I have missed her so much these last couple of days. How could I ever hope to leave her, how could I even contemplate it. I've been a fool of the greatest order I know. Right now in my bed naked with Bella I can see no other way than us being together. I know though that once our hormones are not involved and in the cold light of day I may feel differently. I have to tell her that us making love now may not change my decision.

Bella needs to be able to make that choice knowing it could be all for nothing. I take a deep breath and stop kissing her.

"If we do ths Bella if we make love now I cannot promise you that I will not still need to leave to keep you safe. You are so important to me Bella and I refuse to see you in danger."

Okay Edward, I suppose it is up to me then now to make this so incredible you can't leave me."

"Making love with you Bella is always incredible and if we could stay in bed making love all day every day then we could be together but unfortunately we can't, you humans have to eat and drink and go to school. That is what humans do. Vampires don't need to do any of that.

I'll leave the decision to you whether or not you want to make love. I wanted you to make an informed choice Bella. I could never hurt you by doing this then walking away without you knowing."

A single tear drops from her eye. Her eyes now full of a different kind of emotion.

"I want to make love with you Edward even if it is the last time. I want to do this so I can remember how perfect it is, I want to do this because I ache for you, I want to do this so you can be in no doubt how much I love you and always will. Make love to me Edward. Please"

Pulling her into my arms my resolve is almost gone. How can I be without her, her words etched in my mind. Her pain etched on my cold un beating heart. I slip into her hot wet warmth easily. We both catch our breathes the sensations so intense. Her tears flow freely now and they are tearing me apart. I too would be crying if I were able. Our love making is so full of emotions, some so blissfully good other so incredibly sad. There are no words tonight, none are needed. Our bodies are doing the speaking tonight. Every thrust tells a different story, every touch more intense than the last. Our kisses desperate and hard. I can feel my climax coming, the tension in the pit of my stomach growing with every movement. Bella comes apart around me, sobbing now, crying out my name in both ecstasy and despair. When my release comes I too scream her name, I pepper her lips with

"I love you's" over and over again.

Spent we lay content in each others arms. I have never in my whole existence felt so emotionally drained. How am I going to make a decision that is going to take me away for her and this. I would forfeit heaven every time if I could get this in return. This is my idea of heaven.

"Edward, please don't leave me, I can't live without you, please Edward I really will die if you leave me. I know I will."

"SSShhhh" I tell her dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll talk some more once you've had some sleep" I tell her

"Stay with me tonight Edward promise."

"I'm not going anywhere love I promise."

She settles down and falls into a sleep that is fraught with bad dreams, her tiny frame thrashes about, her breathing stilted and periodically she says my name and the words

"please Edward don't leave me."

It tears me apart knowing that I am the cause of so much pain. I only ever meant to love her and make her happy. What I am is causing this pain, this is why I must stick to my resolve. The question is how do I tell her...

BPOV

I doze off a couple of times I think, but my brain won't switch off so they are just a few minutes each time. I hear him come back into the house a good while later. I'm elated when he comes back into his room. At least I know he isn't avoiding me. As he approaches the bed to see if I'm asleep I turn towards him. I sit up and reach to hold his hand. I want to see his eyes. He doesn't stop me holding his hand and when I look into his eyes I see only the love and lust there. His thirst s quenched.

I love him so much and I can't lose him no over something so stupid as me being human. I put my arms around his neck and crawl closer to him. I can feel and see he is turned on, the evidence there for me to see. I cannot resist kissing him all over his face. I stop before I can kiss him on the lips and try to tease him some more.

He has to spoil the moment by telling me we need to finish our talk. Talking is that really all he wants to do, I think not. The erection straining at his zipper tells me otherwise.

My babydoll is all askew I can see his eyes now on my small breasts, lust in his eyes. A small smirk comes to my face knowing that for tonight at least I have the upper hand. He wants me as much as want him.

He groans and I make my move crawling part way onto his lap, his hands snake up the inside of the babydoll caressing my skin. It's off over my head in a flash the knickers are all I am left in. They are not doing me much good now they are wet from my excitement. I know Edward will be able to smell me. The knickers offer no resistance when he tugs them. Now I am completely naked and he is fully dressed.

"Too much clothing Mr Cullen" I whisper in his ear. Nibbling as I say it.

"Let me help you get those clothes off" I say with a giggle.

When we are both naked we get back under the covers. I know Edward doesn't need to but I am still a little modest. We kiss so tenderly it takes my breath away. I love kissing my Edward I always have.

He stops kissing me now, I'm surprised when he starts to speak, what he says stuns me even more.

"Bella love are you sure you want to do this, it might not make a difference I might still leave you. You decide if you want to go ahead and make love."

Tears pool in my eyes, so I have not won him over, he may want to make love with me but he may still leave me. He is giving me the choice of yeh or nay.

"Edward if this is the last time I get to make love with you then I will take it so that it can be etched in my memory forever." How I get the words our I don't know and when he slips into me I cry even more. Our lovemaking has always been special but tonight it has taken on a whole new intensity. We are so perfectly matched how can I live without him, I know I can't. When we reach our climaxes we both are screaming each others names not only in ecstasy but from despair too.

We lay quietly in each others arms. I'm terrified he'll be gone when I wake in the morning. I beg him not to leave.

"I won't go anywhere tonight Bella" he promises.

I fall asleep but know I am restless, I wake myself up a couple of times saying his name. The pillow wet from my tears, I have this awful feeling of dread I know what the morning is going to bring...

**Let me know what you thinks guys. Apprecaite you taking the time to read it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Reason to Stay**

Thanks to all who read and review. Keep your ideas coming.

Grateful thanks to SM who owns everything.

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Wrapped in my loves arms, holding her all night whilst she sleeps, hearing her cry out my name in her sleep. Beg me not to leave her, not to throw our love on the scrap heap, not throw away our chance of real happiness. How do I make a rational decision when her anguish pulses through my very being. Am I fighting a losing battle? Am I strong enough to walk away from the very best thing that has ever happened to me? Can I really leave her? Knowing that she doesn't want me to, knowing she doesn't believe it necessary, knowing how much it will tear us both apart.

The hours of dark have given me a chance to think, it has also given me the chance to re connect with my Bella, I've missed holding her, being with her in the most intimate of ways. Our love making last night was so special to both of us. Knowing she was prepared to go way outside her comfort zone just for me. She humbles me in every way possible. Her love for me so accepting of what I am so unconditional so absolute.

I love her so much, but to think that I am the reason she may be hurt, to think that one of my kind could be responsible for ending her life. I cannot and will not allow that to happen. I would rather live in a self imposed kind of hell than allow anything to happen to her.

Alice has seen a vision of when we leave she has seen Bella, deathly white, thin, no light in her eyes, no smile on her lips. Tears never far from her eyes, dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. She is existing rather than living, she is not communicating with anyone not even Charlie. It tears me apart to see her that way. Alice tells me its my doing for leaving her.

She also shows me what I will be like, I'm alone in a dark room, my eyes too completely dead, black not from lust but thirst. Deep purple rings surround my eyes as I refuse to drink. I have no desire to be with my family, I have removed myself from them. My gift has gone I have no strength and just want to die.

Carlisle will consider coming and forcing me to return to them.

It seems like my decision will not only affect Bella and myself but my whole family too. More pressure for me. More for me to worry about.

Dawn is breaking I can see the first sign of the sun rising. The sky turning a slight pinky colour. Bella stirs in my arms. We had been spooning, now she turns to face me, her eyes are still close but her mouth seeks mine and I am not going to refuse her. Our lips move in perfect sync, instinctively knowing what the other wants and needs. Our tongue's dance, love and fight for dominance. Our kisses deepen with every movement. Her hands now involved exploring my body. Her fingers so small and delicate feel like feathers on my skin. It feels wonderful, a gasp escaping from my mouth.

It would be so easy to just give in to the glorious feeling now been created but I know doing this again will not help me make my decision. Try I really do to distance our kiss to move away from her touch. She just moves with me, a little groan of protest when I stop kissing her. She shifts her body with mine, any further and I'll fall of the bed. Her eyes are now trained on mine asking silent questions about my reluctance to give in to our passion.

"Bella love, you know I love you but I still think this is a bad idea, being together like this is not going to make the decisions we have to face any easier." I try to let her see how hard it is or me too.

"Edward I just want to be together for as long as we can. If you do decide you don't want me anymore then at least I'll know that I did everything in my power to change your mind."

"I'll never not want you Bella. This isn't about how I feel about you its about your safety."

"Prove you want me Edward, prove it to me now." she says with a small sigh.

How can I refuse her asking me prove how I feel, how can she even think I don't want her, I want her every minute of every day. I love her and will love her for the rest of my existence.

Proving my love for her is easy, I show her over and over again just how much she means to me. Can I live without making love to my Bella again? Do I even want to? Is there anything I can do to make her safe. I can make her immortal. No I could never take away her soul.

The emotional rollercoaster of our lovemaking astounds me. One minute she is crying out in ecstasy the next she is sobbing in despair. How do I help her, I can't because I am the one who is giving her both of these emotions. Our love strong and sure, our physical even more sure as we join as one, our relationship now teetering in the brink of ruin. Am I strong enough to make the right decision for both of us. I need to consider if she should be party to the decision seeing as it does effect her as much as me. I doubt she can be as rational as I can.

Several orgasm's later I know we'll have to get up. Although all our problems would be solved if we could stay in bed for the rest of our lives. We never had a problem in bed. Ever.

The shower beckons and when she asks me to join her I'm surprised. I realise she just wants to prolong our time together. Hand in hand we walk into the luxury en suite. As before the hot powerful water jets add to the sensations being created by our touches. Soon we are once agin lost in each others bodies. She feels so good wrapped around me, she's warm, wet and tight and her movements nearly push me over the edge. I want to give into the sensations and explode inside her so that I can start all over again. Being a lusty vampire has its advantages and the ability to have sex over and over again is just one of them. I do control myself though and hold on a whole longer.

When our climaxes hit we both crash to the floor, I make sure she is over me and lands without hurting herself. Even my legs for now would struggle to support me. The water continue to pound us as we come back to reality.

Once dressed Bella looks at me shyly or even a little sad,

"do you want to talk some more Edward or shall I go?'

"I do want to talk to you love but its time for school and I don't want us to be late."

Down stairs Alice looks up as we descend. Her eyes asking if everything is okay, are Bella and I okay. She thinks she still looks sad.

"Alice will you drop me off home so I can pick up my truck?" she asks my sister.

"I'll drop you Bella"

"No Edward I'd rather Alice did it. Thank you anyway."

She sounds so cold so distant, she won't even look at me. I get the feeling she is protecting herself against my future decision. It hurts me no end to know that I am doing this to her. When she and Alice walk out of the door I feel like something inside me dies. Have I really lost her, have I made love to her for the last time? I wonder...

**BPOV**

Coming around from a deep slumber I don't want to open my eyes. I can feel Edward spooned around me. It feels so good so right. I turn in his arms and seek out his lips. Kissing this incredible man is one of my favourite things to do. I ache to do this every minute of every day. It is all I long for when we are apart. He matches my kisses fully and doesn't stop my hands exploring his divine body. I'm just hotting things up when he does back off.

He tells me he has still make his mind up about our future and making love again will only make the decision harder and the result even harder.

I don't care, like I'd told him last night I want to be as close to him as I possibly can for as long as I can. I want somethng to remember when I'm alone.

He doesn't resist me too long, his need almost as bad as my own. How can he even begin to think this is wrong.

"I'll always want you Bella" he says and proves it me to over and over again.

Making love with Edward is like nothing I have ever experienced in my whole life. I literally takes my breath away. I will never tire of it. Being a vampire means Edward has a lot of stamina as well as an endless erection. I love it when he explodes into me again and again and still doesn't stop. Hours go by and still he is moving in and out of me. I love it, I love him.

Finally sated we get up it is light now and I need to shower I cannot resist

"Edward are you going to join me in the shower?"

Once again our passions take over and we make love again under the hot spray of the shower. When we cum together my legs give out, his must to for we both fall to the floor. Everything about us and our love is right. I can't believe he would be prepared to throw us away. I might not believe it but it seems to be happening.

Getting dressed I go quiet, how can I talk to him. Last night I had opened myself up completely trying to make him see that I need him and that we should be together that we are meant to be. His mood and body language now tells me that I had opened myself up for nothing other than a night of mind blowing sex.

Walking down the step he grabs my hand, I don't stop him. I don't have the energy. I'm done I'm too tired emotionally to keep doing this. If we aren't that important to him so be it. At least I'll know I tried, I tried to save us.

Alice is waiting her eyes expectant, she wants to know if we're okay if we have resolved our differences. I can't even look at her, I know I'll cry.

"Alice can you drop me home so I can pick up the truck?"

He immediately jumps in saying he'll do it. I can't, I can't let him drive me home. I need some space I can't be near him anymore it hurts too much.

My bag appears at my side in a flash, Alice drops it by my side. I see the flinch of pain in Edward's eyes as he realises I won't be back to stay. I walk outside to stand by Alice's car. She joins me a moment later. I know she'll have been giving him a piece of her mind. I don't look back but can feel his eyes watching us drive away from the porch.

"Are you okay Bella?" she ask concerned.

The silent tears that have been falling now descend full pelt and I cannot help a loud sob from coming out.

"Alice we had the most incredible night and morning and still it makes no difference to him, still he has his own stupid ideas on that. He wants to protect me, he loves me but we cannot be together. Alice how can he act like he did last night and let me leave? What am I going to do without him?"

Her cold hard hand takes mine and she gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Bella I firmly believe he thinks he is doing the right thing. He loves you so much, of that there is no doubt. He is an idiot a fool of the highest order and he needs to realise his mistake on his own."

"I know he loves me Alice and god help me I love him too, too much, but I'm done. I don't have the strength to do this. I am going to walk away like he wants to, I am going to try and move on with my life. I'm sure it will kill me seeing him around school every day but I have to do this Alice I have to protect myself. I hope we can still be friends, will you come and spend time with me Alice here at my home? For obvious reason I'm not going to be able to come to your's.

Alice seems surprised by my resolve.

"Bella have you told Edward this? Does he know you have decided this?"

No Alice, he'll be happy to know I'll just stop harassing him, stop turning up in his bed naked looking or hot vampire sex. I guess he'll soon understand."

"You need to tell him person or I will"

"You tell him them if its so important, I'll see you at school Alice." I say getting out of the car.

She is gone in a flash, I walk into the house feeling even more sad now that I had made the decision Edward was struggling to make.

Driving to school I wonder if he'll make a scene at school. Knowing Edward's proper etiquette I'm sure he won't. As I pull in the car park I see his volvo is already parked. He isn't in it so I get out of my truck and make my way to class.

Mike Newton is still sniffing around me I do my best to have a laugh and join in but my heart is just not in it. I do see Edward lurking, never very far away watching me and all my actions. At lunch I decide to grab a quick sandwich and head for the library.

I find a table in the quiet of the back reference stalls. I eat and do my homework as best I can. I can feel his presence before I see him. He sits down opposite me.

"When were you going to tell me Bella?"

"I wasn't"

"Why?"

"I didn't think it was necessary"

"Can you tell me what last night was all about if you had already decided it was over?"

"I hadn't decided then"

"No?"

"No"

"Tell me why Bella"

"Because it saves you tormenting yourself over making the decision and I can't just hang in limbo anymore Edward." I tell him honestly.

"What if my decision would have been to stay and be together, what then"

"I suppose we'll never know now. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me Bella"

"Go away Edward please just leave me alone and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I love you Isabella Swan"

"I know Edward and I love you too."

With what sounded like a desperate dry sob he pushes the chair away and walks away. My tears begin to fall then. I cannot face school this afternoon. I go home.

Charlie raises an eyebrow when I walk through the door two hours early. One look at my face and he returns his attention to his newspaper. He doesn't do teenage emotions well and he'd rather ignore my obvious suffering.

In the privacy of my room I let it all out. I'd scream if I could. I just feel like it has all been such a waste. All that love, all those emotions for what? Laying on my bed I let myself be drawn back to Eagles Nook. How I wish we were back there, no worries, no other vampires wanting to drain me of blood just us Edward and me together and in love.

I must have dropped off to sleep, its dark when I wake, I make my way down the steps. Charlie has gone to work. I'm alone. I had gotten used to being with someone. Now I had to get reused to being on my own. A note from my Dad said he'd left me some tea in the fridge.

A small knock on the door surprises me. Should I ignore it?

I decide not to and am surprised to see Esme standing on my doorstep.

"Esme, what a surprise come on in please"

"Bella I had to come, Alice told me how your efforts last night had failed to change Edward's mind. My son Bella is a pig headed idiot who would rather make himself miserable than accept you two belong together. I'm so sorry Bella, please don't give up on us because of this."

Esme, I love Edward more than my life but he is tearing himself apart over this decision, that tells me its wrong so I've taken the decision away from him and decided to end it for him. It will kill me Esme but I can't be in this limbo, knowing we love each other and should be together but Edward and his rules. It's better this way. I love you all like my own family and asked Alice to stay in touch. I would love to see you all but I cannot visit you for obvious reasons. Please Esme understand."

My tears once again falling freely now.

"Did you tell Edward at school today it was over Bella? He come home at lunch time inconsolable.

"I saw him at lunch yes and we did have a conversation. I told him that I loved him although he knows that already. I did what he was scared to do Esme I just ended his agony."

"No Bella I think you just brought it on."

We talk some more but we keep the conversation non Edward related its easier that way. We agree to see each other as much as possible, shopping trips, walks. When she leaves I feel more sad than before. She came to fight Edward's corner and I shot her down in flames. Now the decision was made there was no point in wondering about what if's...

_**Were you expecting that? Let me know**_

'

'


	8. Chapter 8

**A Reason to Stay**

Did any of you see that coming? Hope you enjoyed it.

Esme's POV comes into the story now.

_**My grateful thanks to SM who owns everything.**_

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Watching her walk away was one of the hardest things I've ever had to endure. She seemed so cold, not like my Bella at all. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. Alice rounded on me the moment Bella was out of ear shot.

"You stupid pig headed ass of a vampire Edward. What are you doing? Did you not have the sense to see how much she put herself through last night for you? Do you want to loose her for good Edward? Is that really what you want?" Alice screams at me quietly in her own vampiric way.

Do I want to lose her? That is easy to answer of course I don't, do I think I might have to, yes if I want to keep her safe. Why does everyone think I am doing this for fun. It is tearing me apart, it is tearing Bella apart and I hate every minute of it. We need to sit down together on our own, away from all outside influences and thrash it out. Maybe that way we will decide together what we want. Hmm maybe that isn't such a bad idea, I'll talk to her later about it. I don't think I can bare to lose her I love her too much.

I walk out onto the porch and watch with sadness my love being driven away by sister. I cannot tear my eyes from her. I watch until they are no longer in sight then I go back inside. I huge book is thrown straight at me. Emmett looks at me like I'm going to be his next prey.

"You hurt that girl anymore Edward and you'll answer to me. You are not an idiot you are just plain stupid." he says walking up the stairs.

Jasper is leaning on the bannister he doesn't say anything, I know he won't, he blames himself. It were his actions that has brought this to a head. As I walk past him he places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I know he means to reassure me. He doesn't.

When Alice returns she is blocking me as she drives up. I'm ready for school so I go down to see what is up with her. As she comes in the door I can see the torment on her face.

"Edward" she says taking my hand.

"You need to see this now but know that I never saw this coming."

She replays the whole conversation with Bella, when Bella tells her she's done, she's making the decision to walk away I fall to my knees. She is making the decision so I don't have to agonise over it any more. She is doing this for me. I have driven her to this. She thinks this is what I want. Venom tears run from my eyes. I can hear the thoughts of Em and Rose they think I've brought it on myself. Esme helps me up and tells me to go to school and make it right.

At school when I park I notice Bella isn't here yet. I'm glad I need a little while to work out how exactly I make this right. Surely she knows I couldn't make love to her like that and still leave her. Did she really think so little of me. No I don't believe she does. I know I should have pulled her into my arms this morning and never let go. Instead I tell her we need to talk, I leave her hurt and vulnerable. I am exactly what Emmett accused me I'm a stupid idiot. If I've lost her its no one's fault but my own.

I see her around school during the morning, between classes Newton is never far from her side. Always touching her trying to get her to touch him. I want to rip his arms and legs off. I want to scream in his face 'leave her alone she's mine'. I wonder if that is true anymore.

At lunch I see her heading for the library, is she hiding from me or Newton? I find her at the back of the library in the reference book stalls. I watch her for a while I feel like someone has put a knife through my gut when I see her promise ring has gone. I walk up to her slowly now I'm hurt and a little angry.

"Were you ever going to tell me Bella?"

"No I wasn't Edward"

"How could you make love with me last night like that and then do this?

" I made love wth you because I love you Edward and I thought I could make everyhtng alright. I waa wrong nothing had changed this morning, you were still going to mae the same decsison. I love you Edward but its all too hard. You were agonising over the decision so I made it for you. I'll stay away from you now Edward."

I can't believe what I am hearing her say I walk away from her a sob I can't control escapes from me.

Its over I can't stay here, I need to get away. I go straight to the volvo and drive off far too fast. When I reach the house I walk though the door at vampire speed and the slam of door against the wall surprises my mother who is sat on the sofa reading. She can tell immediately something is wrong.

"Edward, son what is the matter, are you okay?"

Her arms surround me and hug me to her,

"Esme, it's over she has called time on us. Bella has ended our relationship. What am I going to do Esme? I love her, I know she loves me too but I've pushed her into this, my stupidity has made her call time on what has to be the most perfect relationship, love affair ever .All because I have to make a big deal of things all the time."

I sink to the floor in utter despair. Esme sits by me rubbing my back. I cry quiet dry sobs I cannot stop them. When the others come back we're still in the same position. Alice joins us, she too is feeling the loss of Bella.

"I'm sorry bro" Emmett says quietly

"We all know she loves you to death Edward but you've pushed her away and now she's protecting herself." Rosalie surprises me with her take on it.

I'm wallowing in self pity in my room some time later when Carlisle comes into the bedroom.

"Edward, is there anything I can do to help you? Have you considered getting away for a while, perhaps a trip to Denali or Isle Esme? Would that make you feel any better?

"No Carlisle, nothing but Bella being back in my arms would help me right now. Thank you anyway."

I hunt alone that night and on the way back cannot resist a detour passed the Swan's house. When I stand under her bedroom window and hear her cry I have to walk away or I'll be through her wind in a flash. Back at my house I try to play my piano, nothing feels right nothing sounds right. I give up and just go and lie on the bed. It still has her smell on the sheet and pillows. I lose myself in her scent.

A knock at our door early surprises me. I'm surprised even more when Carlisle invites Charlie into the room. My non beating heart stills in case something has happened to Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward... I can tell looking at you Edward that you are as upset as Bella is. I'm here to see if there is any way you two can sort this out. It's crazy, everyone can see how much you love each other. Just talk to each other and sort it out for my sake, Edward for your parents sake."

Stunned is not the word I would use, Charlie wanted Bella and I to sort things out and get back together. He must have said the same to her. I wonder how she reacted.

I thank him for coming and shake his hand. I tell him I'll try, I tell him I love her more than my life and I'll try to get her back. It's all I want. I'll fight every single day until she is back in my arms where she belongs.

**ESME'S POV**

Seeing my Edward come through the door in that state is something no mother wants to see. He is heartbroken. It has taken him so many years to find his soul mate. Now it looks like she has ended their relationship, he blames himself and he should in some ways he is a born worrier is my Edward. When Jasper tried to attack Bella last week Edward had nearly had a heart attack. Not an easy thing to happen to a vampire who has no beating heart.

I try my best to comfort him but I know my arms aren't the ones he wants or needs. All I can do is offer him my undying support, let him know I'll be here for him no matter what. I'll be here to support him in whatever way he needs.

Later when the family are all home I cannot stop myself going to see Bella. I need to see if she is okay and also if she realises how bad Edward is.

"Bella did you tell Edward your relationship is over today? He was inconsolable at lunch time today. I know he is pig headed and stupid and I and all the family could willfully strangle him for what he has done to your relationship. Bella he has waited nearly a hundred years to find you. Don't give up on him and us Bella please."

I can see she is struggling to talk about Edward so I change the subject. Before I leave we agree to keep in touch. I kiss her on the cheek and hug her to me. I can see she too is broken hearted and doing her best under the circumstances.

I resolve to get Alice and Emmett on side to try help these two out.

**BPOV**

I don't know how much sleep I get, I've woken up several times crying Edward's name out loud. My pillow is wet through and I have to change it or I'll never sleep. I still cry and cry I feel like my heart is breaking all over again. I miss him so much, I ache to feel his strong cold arms around me, I ache to feel his manhood pulsate inside my core. What have I done?

When I get up a hot shower does not improve my frame of mind or outlook for the day. Downstairs Charlie is sat at the breakfast table. He motions or me to sit. Toast and jam is already waiting or me.

"Bella, I've been to talk to Edward and now I'm going to say the same thing to you. Sort it out Bella, he loves you, you love him you're both miserable. Make mine and Mr and Mrs Cullen's lives a little easier and sort it out now please Bella."

I'm nothing if a little shocked by my Dad's outburst. Even the fact he is rooting for Edward surprises me a little.

"Leave it alone Dad, please don't interfere. It's over and best left alone. I'm off. Bye."

When I'm parked at school I just sit and think over all my Dad had to say. I know he means well and I know he knows I still love Edward but I just can't risk staying with him to have him leave me after all. I barely notice his volvo pull up next to me. A tap on my window alerts me to his presence.

"Bella can I talk to you please?" He says sounding unsure of himself.

"Go away Edward, leave me alone please."

"I can't do that Bella I love you and want to sort this out."

"No"

"I know you love me too Bella your Dad told me so himself" now he sounds smug.

"It doesn't matter Edward not anymore."

"Of course it matters, we need to sort this out now Bella, if you don't agree to at least talk to me I'll pick you up and carry you off somewhere private, somewhere we won't be disturbed."

A crowd is now forming, Mike Newton at the front.

"You okay Arizona?" he asks eye balling Edward.

"I'm fine Mike you can wait for me inside."

Edward emits a low growl in response to Mike's question.

"I'll rip him apart Bella if he touches you"

"Leave it Edward, I'll meet you here at lunch time so you can say what you need to say."

I get out of the car and walk swiftly into the school leaving a stunned Edward still by my truck.

"Nice going Bella, treat him mean keep him keen" Alice says appearing at my side.

"He's as much of a mess as you are Bella you're both just too stubborn to see it. Talk to him, listen to what he has to say, you may be surprised by what he has to say Bella."

I get through the morning in a daze, can I face him at lunch? can I resist him if he tries to hold me, kiss me. I know we should talk but am I strong enough to? When I think about the lengths I went to to persuade him. God if he tried to seduce me I'd let him I know I would. I ache to be in his arms again. Just thinking about being with him again in that way makes me wet. Thinking about sex with Edward always turned me on. I hope to god no one in my class could tell what I was thinking. I blush just thinking about it.

He's already at my truck when I approach. We go in his volvo. Its faster, the heating works and it has separate seats. My truck has a full seat in front I'm scared he'll get too close. I'm a coward. I'm scared he'll do what I tried to do to him. I'm so nervous its ridiculous. Anyone would think I had never been alone with him before.

We pull up at a picnic area on the outskirts of town, its never overly busy but it's a school day and raining and cold so today its empty. Perfect for our talk.

"Bella I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do know how you feel Edward and I love you too very very much but...

I don't get any further his lips claim mine and suddenly I'm in heaven. I want to push him away I really do but it feels so good, he knows kissing him is my weakness.

"Bella I need you so much please listen to what I have to say, what I was going to say the morning you left."

"I can't Edward I can't listen to you tell me you're leaving me it will kill me Edward I swear." My voice cracks as my emotions take over.

"I was never going to leave you Bella, that morning after our incredible night making love I knew I could never walk away from you. I love you too much to do that to us, I was going to tell you and then you went quiet on me and I got worried. Rightly so it would seem. I would have told you we were going to be okay if you'd let me drive you home. I knew we had to talk about my reaction and how we would avoid it happening again but I thought we were okay Bella I never thought you'd make my mind up for me."

I can hear the torment in his voice. So he wasn't going to leave me after all. Once again I'd jumped before knowing the full facts. Now I'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Edward, please don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I will always love you but please..."

Again I'm am silenced by his lips. This time they are so desperate, so full of passion I cannot resist opening up to him. I groan as I surrender to him. His arms snake around me pulling me closer to him. I can feel his response to my returning his kisses. His erection now hard and so tempting. I groan again now this time in frustration that I can't take advantage of him here in a public place.

"Edward we can't not here, we'll get arrested. My Dad would love that. Bella and Edward get back together by having make up sex in a public place. Hmmm tasteful"

"Is that what we're doing Bella making up? God I hope so love. I need you so much not only physically but emotionally and in every single way a couple need each other."

"I don't know Edward, being with you like this makes everything else disappear. All I want is to be with you but I think we do need to talk about your reaction to what happened with Jasper because I can't go through this every time your brother takes a snap at me."

He growls at this.

"Lets go back to mine Bella, the house is empty today and I need you like I've never needed you before."

"What are you waiting for Cullen, a girl has needs too ye know."

Laughing now he drives off toward his home. My feet don't touch the ground when we pull up. I'm in his arms and he's up the stairs before I can blink. I'm laughing now, he's obviously as desperate as me.

In his room we don't even reach his bed, our clothes are off and he is inside me where he belongs. We both moan it feels so good, so right, like being home. He doesn't move at first don't think he dare he is so close the edge. I tease him a little by tightening my vaginal muscles around him. Milking his shaft, he groans and says

"Bella you are pure evil and I love every millimetre of you. Don't stop baby please don't stop. Bella I love you but this isn't going to last long love I swear I'll make it to you. When he does start to move he only last seconds, I too am over the edge. We were both so much in need of the other. Even if we hadn't had full sex I think we'd have both had an orgasm our feeling so intense. Laying in his arms I feel safe, ,loved and wanted.

We both ring the school and make our excuses for not going back this afternoon. We're both straight A students so the odd class been missed is not a worry. I'm more worried Charlie will find out I've skipped again. He'll want to know where I've been and what I've been doing. I'll enjoy explaining that one to him. Not.

"Edward we need to talk properly about us and what happened. Can we do it now?"

"Of course love anything you want".

"I'm serious Edward, we need to get things, our feelings out into the open so it doesn't happen again."

"Bella when Jazz attacked you, I panicked. Once I'd got him off you I should have taken you home and stayed with you and listened to you when you told me you were okay. I went into some kind of frenzy where protecting you from what I am overtook everything else. It was like I was looking at our lives through a net screen. It was all cloudy and distorted. My worries all came to the forefront they overtook me Bella and I'm so sorry. It was only when I saw the lengths you were prepared to go to for us how much you really loved me that I realised I couldn't live without you. I would have told you Bella then you threw me a curved ball and ended it before I could. This has been the worst thirty two hours of my whole life."

He looks down at our hands which are entwined as he speaks. I notice he is paying particular attention to my now empty ring finger on my right hand. I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Edward I took it off because it was too painful to see it. I'll put it back on if you want me to as soon as I get home."

"Yes please love and never take it off again. Let us never fall out again ever."

I'll second that Edward but first I want to tell you exactly how I felt when you reacted the way that you did."

With a deep breath I continue.

"I was terrified when Jasper attacked me, more so because I hadn't seen the blood, I'm clumsy Edward and I can't promise I won't bleed around you or your family again. His speed scared me. You saved me like you always do Edward, once you knew I was okay you should have spoken to Jasper and we all should have agreed some ground rules. For example never let Bella in the kitchen. "

He laughs as continue.

" When I told you everything was alright you should have had faith in me, we could have worked things out together. I thought I'd die from not being with you. You do not get the choice to make all the decisions in this relationship Edward. We do this as a couple we share everything. When I hid in your bed I was so scared you'd reject me. What we shared that night was incredible and I want to experience that kind of loving with you always. The next morning you were still distant and wanting to talk I had to fight for my life Edward and did what I felt was my only option. I'm so sorry we were at cross purposes and spent a whole day apart. I hated every single minute of not been with you. We need to agree now to always talk to one and other and to not make snap decisions. We need to trust each others judgement and trust in our love. Do you agree?"

"I do Bella I do, I'll do whatever you want if you'll forgive me and say we can be together because I can't live without you Bella. Without you I am nothing."

My heart swells with love for him. I know we'll be okay, I know we'll get through whatever life throws at us now because we'll do it together. I turn in his arms and kiss him. Our afternoon is spent worshipping each other, proving to each other how much we love each other.

When Edward sighs I know he has heard something or someone. He tells me Alice knows what we've been up to and is very excited we are back together. She's promised not to tell anyone else. We'll surprise them when we come down hand in hand later.

I don't want to get up and get dressed I want to stay here naked with Edward forever. The rest of his family are in and its time to go and face the music.

Holding Edward's hand tightly we walk at my pace down the stairs. Alice is beside herself. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme all watch her wondering. When their heads turn to face us a huge smile crosses all their lips.

"Bella you're here" shouts Esme

"Good on ye bro hope you've been making the most of the empty house." Emmett says lowering the tone straight away.

It gets him a slap from Rose and a stern look from Esme and Carlisle.

"It's wonderful to see you two have sorted things out." Carlisle says on behalf of everyone.

"We have and now I'm taking Bella home. We'll be back later." Edward says.

"Edward I need to get my truck from school."

"I hadn't forgotten love, I've just been rather occupied."

When we arrive at school there are few cars left in the car park. Football practice must be just ending because just as we get out of the volvo Mike, Eric and Tyler all come into sight. Just our luck I think. Edward plays horny caveman then by pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately in front of them. I'm sure he leaves them under no doubt we're back together. When they walk past without speaking I punch him in the arm.

'Neanderthal" I say laughing.

He follows me home and refuses to leave. He wants to see Charlie's reaction he also wants to put my ring back on.

Charlie just rolls his eyes and says

" hallelujah"

**EPOV**

Having Charlie on side has given me a real boost. I cannot afford now to wallow in self pity. I've promised I'll fight for her and I intend to do just that. I get ready for school with a renewed spark. I drive to school alone, Alice is still sulking with me. Jazz will drop her off. When I pull into the school's car par Bella's truck is already there and I can see her still sat in the cab. She isn't moving she appears to be deep in thought. I wonder if she's thinking about me or us. What a big head I am.

I tap on her window as she doesn't see me approach. She looked surprised that I would come up to her. When I ask her if we can talk she refuses, she tells me its too late. I remind her that she loves me even her Dad knows this. She still refuses. No more dazzling her I guess.

"I'll pick you up right now and carry you away" I threaten.

A small crowd has formed, at the front Newton. He's trying his best to listen to our conversation.

"I'll rip his arms and legs off Bella if he so much as looks at you ever again and if he touches you I'll do it there and then." I hate the thoughts Mike Newton has of Bella, he has always disgusted me and to see him pawing at her yesterday it nearly killed me.

She promises to meet me a lunch so we can talk. I'm so looking forward to spending some time with her.

I'm leaning against her truck when she arrives. We decide to go in the volvo, she mentions something about the heater and the fact my car goes quicker but she sounds nervous.

The picnic area just on the outskirts of town is where I head. It's never busy but today is a school day, cold and rainy it is completely empty. Perfect.

"You know that I love you right Bella?" I ask her

When she tells me she feels that same I cannot stop myself kissing her. She responds automatically, our kisses have always been very special to both of us.

"I was never going to leave you Bella, how could I when I love you so much when we had just spent the most incredible night. I was going to tell you that morning then you went all distant and you know the rest."

When she tells me its too late and she's sorry I hear the raw emotions in her voice. When she tells me she'll always love me I know I have to fight for my life so I claim her lips again. This time I'm desperate I let my lips do the talking. The passion between us now pulsating around my car. I know I'm making progress when she groans into my mouth. The scent of her arousal is strong and that makes my erection even harder. It would be so easy to take her here and now. I know she is willing.

She stops us then and when she tells me we can't have make up sex in a public place I nearly shout in joy from the roof of my car.

"Is that what we'd be having Bella make up sex?"

The look on her face tells me everything I need to know. My house is empty we can go there and spend the afternoon having make up sex. I drive off at speed. I can't wait for her to be in my arms again.

We don't make it to the bed. We are both too desperate, when I slide into her I dare not move. I'll cum if I do. Just being back inside her feels incredible. I want so much to pound into her but it will be over in seconds and I don't want to disappoint her. The little minx then drives me to the very edge,she tightens her pelvic muscles around my cock and milks me dry. We both cum in seconds. The feelings too intense to stop the inevitable from happening.

We just lay in each others arms, letting our breathing get back to normal. Letting ourselves be happy to just be together. I can feel when she tenses up and think I know what's coming. She wants to talk. I think we need to if we are going to be able to put this whole episode behind us.

We talk for what seem like hours. We both agree to talk to each other if we have a problem. I acknowledge fully that I over reacted. I always do, especially where Bella is concerned. I promise to try and listen to her and reason in the future.

"I can't live without you" I tell her truthfully.

The look in her eyes is pure love and lust and I take full advantage. I show my Bella exactly how much she means to me as I worship her over and over again. She never ceases to amaze me she keeps up with my pace for love making every thrust every kiss is returned with equal passion and enthusiasm. I love her passion for me it makes me feel special and extremely lucky that I am the person she has chosen to love.

I hear Alice come home, she is like a kid excited by our news. She's promised we can tell the rest of the family when they get home shortly.

Bella and I get dressed, in between kisses and touching each other it takes a while. We walk down the house stairs hand in hand. I feel so grateful that she has decided to give me another chance, I won't mess it up.

Everyone is delighted for us. All we need to do now is pick up Bella's truck and tell Charlie our good news. 'I'm guessing he'll be pleased seeing as it was only this morning he asked me to sort it out. Bella has already told me he told her the same thing.

In the school car park I let my caveman nature take over. Newton and his pals walk by I cannot stop myself kissing Bella passionately in front of them. I know I'm staking my claim but they need to know we are together again.

She slaps me but laughs after calling me neanderthal man. I'll show her that side of me in bed tonight.

Charlie's reaction is brilliant. Cool as ever.

He doesn't even say anything when I follow her up to her room. Once we're there I walk to her jewellery box and take out my promise ring. I walk back to her and take her hand in my.

"I promise to love you every single day of forever. Isabella Swan I promise that one day soon I will ask you to marry me. I will do it when you least expect it and I hope with every fibre of my being that you say yes. "

I slip my promise ring back on her finger and kiss her hand. When I look up tears are falling down her cheeks. I kiss them away.

"Edward I promise never to take this ring off my hand ever again. I too promise to love you every single day of forever and cannot wait for the day that I become your wife."

Her passion and commitment to what she has just said astounds me. I always thought she'd not want to get married. Renee had filled her head with horror stories about marriage over the years. I was always convinced getting her to agree to marrying me would be a real battle. If I'd known she'd agree so easily I could have brought her engagement ring with me tonight. Maybe I'll do that later at home.

Charlie is fine with us our previous arrangement and he had no complaints that I stayed until he went to work. I think he knew we needed to be together tonight in every sense and way.

Bella repacks her holdall for the third time. There will be no fourth. There is only two more nights after tonight of Charlie's night shift we need to make the most of them. Tomorrow is Saturday and there is no need for us to be up till late. Charlie will sleep till two and providing Bella is home by then he'll be okay.

Back in my room I let her unpack her stuff into my wardrobe. This time there is a real sense of normalcy with her being here and putting her clothes in my cupboards. It means she's here to stay and I am so very happy I could burst. She turns and sees my grin and asks me silently what I am doing.

"Nothing love, just admiring the view" I say dropping a kiss on the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Reason to Stay**

_Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Couldn't keep these two apart for long. They are meant to be together forever. _

_Grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is Twilight. _

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Watching her put her stuff away in my room humbles me even more than I thought possible. How I could have even considered that I could live without her I do not know. I know I have a tendency to over think things, but hey I'm not longer human and I love this girl beyond all reasonable doubt. I worry every minute of every day when I am with her and when I am not with her. The constant sense of foreboding is driving me nuts but my need to be with her is even greater than my fear. All I can do is make sure that I do everything within my power to make sure she is safe.

When she undresses and climbs into my bed I hesitate before joining her, I want to take her all in I want to savour every minute we are together. After tonight we have only one more night of Charlie's night shift. It will be at least another month before he does nights again. I want to enjoy every second we have. I know I'll spend every night in her bed at her house but there will be little chance to make love and whilst I love watching her sleep wrapped in my arms I'll worry Charlie will find us. Here in my room in my home feel more in control, we can share a bed openly and enjoy a healthy sex life. Here our love is encouraged not frowned upon. My family love Bella almost as much as I do. They welcome her into our family and home, they like me cannot wait for the day we are married.

I climb in next to her leaving only my boxers on. She has a skimpy cami top and boy shorts in the deepest blue I have ever seen, and they and her are testing my control no end. She turns in my arms and pushes her luscious body even closer to mine. I can smell the heady scent of her arousal. Her eyes are dark and hooded full of lust. If I kiss her now I know I will not be able to stop and we will make love. We have already made love today several times and I am conscious her body is not as durable as mine. She amazes me that she has the stamina she has, she is always ready to make love when we find ourselves with the opportunity. We are perfectly matched, our physical need for each other working in sync. We are insatiable for each other. My erection lets her know I too am aroused. Her arms snake around me and work their way down to the top of my boxer shorts. Her small fingers tracing their way under the elasticated waist band. My breath catches as she reaches her destination. Her fingers wrap themselves around my girth and start to move up and down slowly. I cannot help a low moan come growl escape from my chest.

Her fingers feel wonderful on me, she obviously isn't satisfied though because she stops her ministrations and starts to work my boxers off me over my hips and down my legs. I help her a little lifting my arse off the bed. As they reach my ankles I kick the off. Naked now and feeling completely vulnerable I am under her spell, she will do with me what she wants. She knows this I don't need to tell her. Her eyes glaze over in appreciation of my nudity. I'm almost undone when she licks her lips.

Slowly she kisses her way down my body stopping at the most sensitive parts, my neck, my nipples, my belly button and then my shaft. Kissing, nipping, biting the sensations she is giving me almost drive me to acting like a real vampire would in the throes of passion. It takes everything that I am to stay in control and not turn her over and fuck her to death.

My hips automatically lift off the bed as she sucks on me, paying particular attention to my head, god if I wasn't dead already I'd swear I'd died now and been taken by an angel to heaven. She brings me almost to climax before crawling back up me to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

She is on her back in seconds as I hover over her, never breaking our kiss. The feel of her lips on mine and her tongue against mine is divine, something I will never get enough of. It's my turn now to worship her body, I can smell her wet centre and know she is waiting for me to impale her. I make her wait, I too can tease just like she can. I kiss my way down her body, her pulse in her neck gets a lot of attention tonight. Her blood singing to me almost as much as her body. Her breasts and nipples too receive more than their fair share of my lips and tongue. Her centre is wet, hot juices flowing, enticing me in, my cold tongue laps at her. Her clit throbbing before I even touch it, fully exposed from its hooded cap. She writhes under me and begs me to give her her release. I make her wait, it will be all the sweeter when it does happen if she has had to wait.

I thrust into her in one long movement and we both let out loud groans, the feeling of being buried so deep in Bella makes me want to ejaculate there and then. I try my best to control myself. As we both get more experienced with sex we are both learning how to control our reactions. We know it is for the overall benefit of each of us. Giving each other pleasure is what we both crave. Stopping my movements has her eyes on me in a flash. She questions me with her eyes.

"Slowly Bella love slowly if you want me to last that is."

"Edward I need you to fuck me hard and fast right now please." she croaks out. Her voice so low so guttural so full of pure emotion.

How can I refuse her request, I start to build up my thrusts making sure I hit her G spot when I can. I know I have when she comes apart around me. Her internal muscles squeezing around my shaft, pulsating around me. I can feel another flow of her juices too, my manhood now slick with her essence. Her orgasm is long and intense. I enjoy every second of her thrashing around me. My own follows throwing me into oblivion, stars shoots around me and fire works go off in my head. I'm pumping into her far harder than I should be but she matches me all the way. Finally sated we just lay in each others arms. Love radiating all around us.

How could I have ever believed I could live without this, how could I ever live without her, knowing now what being in love is really like, what physical love is really like. Was I so stupid really? What if I had lost her? What if she hadn't taken me back like she did? What if she had met someone else? I would never put her and me through anything like that ever again.

I had to think seriously about her request to change her. Never before had I even contemplated her request but now knowing I cannot lose her how can I not change her and keep her for all of eternity.

As she sleeps I let my mind take over, replaying all the stupid things I have done since meeting her. Number one: running off to Denali. Number two: trying to stay away from her. Number three: falling in love with her. Number four: telling her what I am. Number five: putting her in danger from nomads. Number six: nearly losing her to James. Number seven...the list goes on and on. Was I stupid to take her away for her Birthday and make her mine in the truest sense of the word? No I don't believe that was a stupid thing to do. That was probably the best idea I have ever had. It made her very very happy and made me feel things I never thought possible. I could never ever regret that.

My family are downstairs and I know they heard us earlier, I need to make sure Emmett keeps his big mouth shut around Bella. I manage to crawl off the bed without disturbing her. I get dressed and make my way down.

I'm heckled as soon as I reach the lounge, even a slap from Rose does not stop him teasing me. My request not to tease Bella falls on deaf ears. Anyone would think I was the only member of the family having sex the way he was carrying on.

**BPOV**

I can't believe my Dad's reaction to seeing me with Edward, he had never acted so calm before. He didn't even batter an eye when Edward followed me upstairs to my room. I wanted to put his promise ring back on my finger. I felt its absence now and I knew I 'd been wrong to take it off.

Edward surprises me by going straight to my jewellery box and taking the ring out. He places it back on my finger and says the sweetest thing

"Isabella Swan I promise to love you every single day of forever. I promise one day to make you my wife I'll ask you when you least expect it. I hope you'll say yes."

He kisses every finger on my right hand. I think I fall in love with him all over again as he does it.

I promise him I'll never take the ring off again. I promise to love him forever and say truthfully that I cannot wait to be his wife. I can tell from the look on his face he wasn't expecting me to say that. I help her re pack her holdall with her stuff.

Hugging each other tightly we make our way back downstairs. Charlie is happy to honour our previous agreement. He has only tonight and one other night shift. He's fine as long as Bella is home by the time he wakes up tomorrow and she is alone. Charlie wants some Father /daughter time.

At Edward's later I unpack my stuff he has cleared a space in his wardrobe or should I say Alice has cleared out his wardrobe to make room for my stuff. I've even got a drawer for my underwear. I'm conscious of being watched as I put the last of my stuff away. His face tells me he's pleased to see me claiming space in his room. Little things like this mean a lot to my Edward. I know he sees it as more proof of my commitment to him. As if he needed more proof. As if my giving him my body and soul wasn't enough.

His eyes become dark and a smirk appears on his lips when I go into the bathroom and get ready for bed. Its only early but I want us to spend as much time as we can alone together in his room. I've brought a skimpy cami top and matching boy short set in his favourite colour blue to sleep in. Edward's eyes fill with lust when I walk back into his bedroom. He doesn't come to bed straight away he hesitates, not for long though. He undresses quickly leaving on only his boxers.

My eyes widen as I take in his erection. I'll make short work of those boxers once he's in bed. He climbs in next to me. I pull myself closer to him, I push my breasts into his bare chest and lift my leg up and over his. It's a real leg hitch moment. I've dies and gone to heaven. I know my shorts are wet with my arousal. I know he will have smelt my scent before I even moved. He seems almost reluctant, I wonder why, I know he's interested his long hard shaft is making itself known to stomach right now. I know I can get him to do what I want. My arms move around him caressing his naked upper torso, so beautiful, built to perfection, not too skinny, he is built like an athlete and not an ounce of fat anywhere. My fingers snake to his shorts, I'm encouraged when he doesn't stop me. My hand is soon holding his most precious tool. I cannot resist moving my hand up and down, his groan come growl lets me know he likes it.

His boxers need to go, he helps me get rid of them. I want to suck him till he almost explodes. I kiss his lips and body before taking him into my mouth. He is so soft there, the head so cold but so so soft. When I pay attention to that particular part of it he reacts strongly by thrusting off the bed. I know I have him nearing completion. I want him buried inside me when he cums.

He worships my body now, teasing me, nipping, sucking leaving his mark all over my body, this time where no one but him will see. I can see that it gives him a sense of pride leaving his mark on me. Must be a vampire thing. When his lips and tongue reach my core I am jumping around like crazy, even his cold breath has me twitching beneath him. When he slips his length into me it feels like nothing I could ever describe. It is so good, no good is not a strong enough word to describe how it feels to have Edward buried to the hilt inside me. Stupendous, fantastic, incredible, mind blowing, orgasmic are all word that are better suited to how I feel when he is inside me.

He wants to make love slowly, I don't, I want him now, I need him right now and I want hard fast sex. I wonder fleetingly how he'll react if I ask him to fuck me hard and fast.

I shouldn't have worried he does just what I ask. God he is incredible, my orgasm blows my mind as I fall from the sky in a crescendo of star bursts. My body is now limp and lifeless totally spent and sated. He follows soon after his own release as intense as my own. Totally blissfully happy I lay in his arms, we kiss periodically. I must fall asleep.

When I wake up its light. Edward is at my side on the outside of the bed fully dressed.

"Humph, you know I don't like it when you aren't in bed with me when I wake up Edward. I thought we'd talked about this before." I grumble.

He laughs and pulls me into his arms. I'm no longer shy around him and when he takes my breasts in his hands I push myself even closer to him. He kisses them and brings my nipples to hard pebbles. Then he gets up and walks out of the room. I think I'm going to kill him. The time is only half nine. I drag myself out of his bed and into his shower. He doesn't join me. Something else I have to complain about.

Showered and dressed I head downstairs, I feel a little nervous walking into the room on my own. It's not like Edward to leave me to face something like this alone. I see exactly why he is down here, my Dad is sat at the kitchen table with him. I raise my eyebrows at Edward as I silently question how long he's been here.

"Good morning everyone, Dad?"

"Hi Bells I thought I'd pick you up on the way home. Edward here let me in and made us some coffee. Said you were still sleeping as far as he knew."

"Good morning Bella love." Edward says dropping a kiss on my head. Charlie doesn't even flinch. I know now he has tried to catch us out. He was hoping we'd still be in bed together and he could impose another sort of ban. Little does he know my love is a vampire with extra sensory hearing and a mind that can read other's thoughts. He'd seen this coming.

"Thought I didn't have to be home until you got up later?" I asked.

"No matter does it, I'm sure Edward and his family are sick of you already. Won't kill you to come home now and come back later tonight will it?"

"No Dad it won't kill me but Edward and I had plans for this morning."

Now its Edward's turn to raise his eyebrow at me. Dad just ignores me anyway. I pour myself a coffee and sit down next to Edward. Just to piss Dad off I kiss him slowly on the lips.

"Hmmm I've missed you baby." it has the desired effect, soon Charlie is squirming in his seat.

"Stop teasing your Dad Bella" Alice says walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Charlie, good to see you" she drop a peck on his cheek.

He goes scarlet but I know he is flattered. Alice has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Always a pleasure Alice love."

I make a vomiting sound and Edward nudges me gently with his elbow. I give in gracefully and agree to go home with my Dad. Edward walks us out to the cruiser, I make a point of wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. Its not the sort of kiss I would usually give him in front of Charlie but hey I want him to feel my pain. I let my mouth and tongue take the kiss to a place even Edward wouldn't want Charlie to witness. It leaves me breathless and flushed. Edward untangles me from him and moves me away, he too is breathless and very aroused. A smirk reaches my mouth as Edward whispers in my ear.

"Vixen"

My Dad looks positively shell shocked, I'm sure he'll have an opinion when I get in the car. At least that kiss will see me through till eight o'clock tonight.

**EPOV**

As it starts to get light I go back to my room. She hasn't moved from where I left her. She was exhausted from our energetic love making. I am glad she is getting some undisturbed rest. She'll need all the rest she can get if she is to keep up with me. I consider getting undressed again so that when she wakes up we can start where we left off. I then catch the thread of a thought that makes me laugh quietly.

Charlie is going to surprise us with an early morning visit. He is hoping to catch us unawares in bed together. He will then have more power to stop her visiting me here if he can prove that Carlisle and Esme are not acting in an appropriate parental manner. He'll be here about half eight. Its just after seven now. I still have time to enjoy my girl sleeping in my arms.

When I hear his cruiser pull off the highway I head downstairs and get the rest of the family to go up to their rooms. I put on a pot of coffee, it will be ready just as he arrives I'll have a cup already so it looks like I've been up a while. I'm still dressed in pj bottoms and a matching t shirt, even though I look like I've just got up I'm decent enough for even Charlie.

He seems surprised that its me that opens the front door to him.

"Charlie, come in. No one is up yet. I've just brewed some fresh coffee you want a cup?"

I take him into the large dining kitchen and sit him at the breakfast bar. We chat casually for a while. I tell him Bella had a late night watching dvd's with Alice and I so she's still in bed. He doesn't seem too concerned and appears to be enjoying his coffee. We talk about his work and my college applications, he laughs when I agree that Bella is dragging her heels. He even seems impressed when I tell him I've applied to Harvard, Yale and Dartmouth. I can see he is the type of person swayed by an ivy league education. I have been to all three of these universities before. I already hold degrees in medicine, teaching, music and philosophy. If I can get Bella to agree to go to school next year I'll do English Literature with her.

The time with Charlie goes slowly, I need someone from the family to get up and rescue me. Its not one of the family that comes into the kitchen but Bella. Her eyes narrow with questions when she sees her Dad sat with me drinking coffee.

He greets her jovially, I can tell she is suspicious. He wants to take her away from me early. It means we won't get to go our meadow today. I suppress a sigh. At least we have one more night. She sits herself down next to me and kisses me with passion on the lips. I'm sure she has done it just to piss her Dad off. I'm not going to complain although it feels a little uncomfortable kissing her so passionately in front of her Dad.

I wonder if he still has his gun belt on?

She eventually agrees to go home with him. I'll pick her up tonight at eight. The day will drag and I'll be lonely.

Alice joins us, Charlie loves Alice she can do no wrong I his eyes. She can wrap him around her little finger. She flirts outrageously with him. Now I know where Bella gets her tendency to blush from. Charlie is scarlet.

I walk them both to the cruiser, we hold hands until he opens the car door for her to get in. Now she really shocks me. She wraps her arms around my neck and reaches up to my lips on her tip toes. Her kiss is anything but chaste. Her tongue begging for entrance to my mouth, like a fool I allow her entrance, she licks and nips my bottom lip. She deepens the kiss, pressing herself closer into my body. I manage to stiffle a groan before it escapes from me. If she moves away from me now he will see for himself the evidence of my arousal. I am going to kill her, if I don't I'm sure he will. I manage to get her to let me go. I step away to the side shielding my raging hard on with the cruiser door. Her face is smug, she knew exactly what she was doing. I have unleashed a sex maniac a nymphomaniac. I love it and her very much.

I chance a swift glance at Charlie he is about to explode from an aneurysm. I'm glad I'm not the one getting in the car with him. I stand and watch them drive away and can see their heads animated as they disappear from sight. I have to phase Charlie out he is so graphic with his views on our kiss.

In the house everyone else has now made an appearance, they laugh long and hard when I tell them what she did. Emmett thinks I've bitten off more than I can chew with Bella he loves her to bits and even more so when she displays her wilful side. He hopes she'll teach me to grow some balls.

My day does drag, even a quick hunt does nothing to alleviate my boredom. In my room I try to listen to music even the lovely sound of Debussy does nothing to help my cause. She sends me several text messages. All of them complaining about her imposed exile from me. Her way with words makes me laugh. I respond in the same manner and for my sins receive a text photo which at first I have trouble deciphering.

She is laid on her bed, dressed in shorts and a t shirt she wears no bra. I can see that much straight off. I can just make out she is biting her bottom lip. Her legs are slightly apart. She is a tease. I harden just thinking about her like this. If I live forever I swear will kill her over and over for the things she does to me.

I can't wait till eight o'clock, tonight I intend to love her all night, tonight she will get no sleep. If I am not going to be able to make love with her for a while I need to get my fill.

Sitting watching the clock makes time go even slower. By six thirty I'm a wreck and text her to ask if I can come by now. Her response has me in the volvo in seconds.

She pulls the door open for me before even I can knock, she is as desperate to see me as I am her. We stand and embrace, it feels wonderful just holding her in my arms. I nuzzle my face in her hair, she smells of her signature strawberries and freesia's. she drags me inside, Charlie is polishing his boots, he looks up and acknowledges me

"Edward" is all he says.

"Sorry I'm a bit early Charlie I couldn't wait to see Bella again and thought I'd chance your wrath. I hope you don't mind too much."

"Don't suppose it would matter if I did mind, you two can't seem to be apart nowadays. Might as well be joined at the hip."

She pulls me to sit down on the sofa, we won't leave until he has gone to work. We sit just looking at each other, holding hands. She feels so good under my caresses. I feel like I haven't seen her in months I cannot stop gazing at her.

Charlie brings us back into the here and now with a

"For gods sake you two, do you know how dopey you look starring at each other like that? You make me want to vomit. Talk about loves young dream."

I cannot stop myself responding to him

"I can't help it Charlie I love her and I've missed her terribly today."

I am only aware when her front door slams shut and Charlie goes off down the drive muttering under his breath about being too old for this kind of shit. Bella is smiling at me, we both giggle like little girls. I realise we act like we are in our own little bubble. Anyone on the outside doesn't really matter, they do really but when we have been apart we only see each other.

Back at mine. I've had Alice fill my room with hundreds of scented tea lights, soft music greets us too. The lights are low and the mood is set. Tonight is all about romance. I've bribed my family into spending the night out hunting. I'll suffer their payback requests later.

Her breath catches as she walks into the room behind me.

"Edward its beautiful, perfect." she stands on her tip toes and kisses me gently on the tip of my nose.

I've warmed through two fluffy bathrobes, I intend for us to wear them when we have done in my jacuzzi bath. I slip away from her un noticed to start filling up the tub. Calla lillies float on top of the water their fragrance strong and enticing. The room is lit by only a small peach lamplight. Candles lit all around but this time not scented I want the scent of the lillies to be the main scent in here tonight.

In my room she is sat on the bed just taking in the sight before her. I can see she is touched that have done this for our last night together. I pull her into my arms and start to undress her. She doesn't complain or try to stop me.

I walk us slowly into my en suite, our clothes now left in a heap on my bedroom floor. The tub is full, I turn off the taps and get in to make sure the temperature is not too hot for her. It is just right, she slips in sitting in front of me facing me for now. When I start the bubbles she giggles. I pull her into my arms. We kiss or a minute or two. I sit her between my legs now her back against my hard chest. It is the perfect way to relax. I have another surprise for her the question is when to give it to her exactly.

I feed her strawberries dipped in chocolate. Her moaning as she takes them into her mouth almost make me want to try one. One particular strawberry contains more than chocolate. I have positioned her engagement ring over the stalk tying it carefully to ensure it is secure and she won't be able to miss it having to remove the stalk before she eats the fruit. I am probably more nervous of this than I was making love to her. I have beaten myself up wondering if she'll reject me. How would I deal with that I wonder. I'm sure I've read her signals correctly and she'll accept my proposal. I just need to get it right.

I hand her the next strawberry the one holding my ring. I don't hand it over as easily as I have the others. I need her to open her eyes. She sits up a bit and I hear her breathing stop. She starts to shake, the bath water ripples a little. She turns to look at me holding the strawberry with my ring tied to its stalk. Her delectable mouth is open, I wonder if she is trying to talk. No I think not she is just stunned. I take the strawberry back now and untie the ring.

"Isabella Swan I love you, I promise to love you every single day of forever. Will you do me the very great honour of agreeing to be my wife."

It took some doing but I got my words out. I give myself a slap on the back for just being able to get them out.

"Edward, I love you so much I would be honoured to be your wife. Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course I'm sure love its all I've been able to think about since we went to Vancouver Island. I adore you Bella and I want to be your husband. Will you please say yes so I can put ths ring on your finger."

"Yes oh yes Edward" she throws herself at me water going everywhere.

We kiss and laugh, I slip the antique ring on her ring finger, she can't stop starring at it. I tell her it was my mother's engagement ring. She loves it. We lay in each others arms content now to just be together.

When the water cools its time to get into my pre warmed robes. Mine is an ice white colour Bella's is deep red. The heat from the robes does wonderful things to my body. With Bella wearing my ring and nothing much else I feel incredibly aroused. I pull her to me removing her robe as she gets closer.

"Are we a little impatient tonight Edward?" she laughs

"Is it so wrong to want to make mad passionate love to my fiancee?" I ask huskily...


	10. Chapter 10

**A Reason to Stay**

Come on guys where are all the reviews? Thanks to the usual reviewers glad you are enjoying it. First up Charlie's pov as requested.

_My thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight. (Lucky girl)_

**Chapter 10**

_**Charlie's POV**_

How I kept my hands from pulling my gun I really don't know. Not this time to shoot Edward but to shoot my daughter. Of all the cheek, I would never have believed she would act so brazenly. Edward looked like he would die a thousand deaths from embarrassment. I could see her tongue licking his lips and then slide into his...**argh **I can't even think about it.

When she eventually gets into the cruiser I glare at her. As we set off down the Cullen's drive I turn to my daughter and let rip.

"Bella, you acted back there like a floosy, your behaviour more in line with what I would expect to see from Jessica Stanley. Is it not bad enough to know that you are sleeping with him without you ramming it down my throat like that. Even Edward was embarrassed by your actions Bella. Please try and control yourself in my presence in future. That is all I ask. Have some dignity."

I don't know if my outburst makes an impression on her. Her body language tells me nothing. I'm not equipped to cope with the hormones of an 18 year old girl, especially when it is my daughter. The rest of the drive home is in silence. I can see her trying not to laugh, she thinks its all funny. I consider grounding her but know they will find some way to see each other so what is the point. It's no wonder feel old these days.

**BPOV **

Remembering kissing Edward like that makes me smile. I can still feel his cold hard lips on mine and his cool tongue and breath. It makes me wet just thinking about kissing him again. We aren't even out of sight when Charlie launches into a full blown rant.

He calls me a floosy, I have to try really really hard not to laugh. I know if I laugh he'll ground me again possibly forever. I can't be without Edward. I should know he is struggling to accept that I'm in an adult relationship now and hates to think about me having sex with Edward or anybody.

We don't talk again all the way home. I have nothing to say I just sit quietly and remember my kiss with Edward.

Charlie heads straight to bed. He brought me home to abandon me, great. Pillock had i known i would have reuded to come home with him. How will I spend my day? bored to tears I guess. I potter about in my room for a while but I have to be quiet Charlie is next door sleeping. I lay on the bed and read for a bit. My much read copy of Wuthering Heights is sat on my bedside cabinet. Much later I send the love of my life a couple of text moaning about my imposed exile. I cannot resist taking a quick photo and sending it to him. I try to look seductive and tempting I know I fail miserably. Although, somehow he loves it and is turned on by me chewing on my bottom lip.

He arrives at the house way earlier than eight o'clock. He tells Charlie he can't stay away. Dad grumbles something about us being joined at the hip.

As Dad gets ready for work we sit in the lounge and hold hands. We stare into each others eyes content to just be together. Dad's flippant comment of ' us looking dopey and being loves young dream' has no impact. Our closeness apparently makes him want to vomit. We both laugh at this comment. We don't care about what anyone else thinks anymore, we are in love. He slams the door on his way out to work.

We drive back to his house hand in hand Edward gazing at me periodically as he drives. I know we are safe, his extra sensory power makes his driving exceptional.

Saying a quick hello and goodbye to his family they are heading out. We walk at my pace upstairs. Edward is walking in front of me our hands still entwined. When he opens his bedroom door I am aware that something is different.

My breath catches in my mouth as I take in the sight before me. His room is filled with tiny scented tea lights. The atmosphere one of pure romance. I am so lucky I have the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world and he is so romantic. I walk slowly and make myself comfortable on his bed. I do drop a kiss on his delectable nose though.

The music is soothing and makes me feel even more special. Edward comes towards me with that special smile on his face. I'm dazzled immedaitely. His eyes the most beautiful golden tone. I know he must have hunted earlier today. When he begins to slowly undress me I do not stop him. I love his confidence around me, I feed off it. His clothes are gone now too. He walks us both to his en suite. I am surprised again to see the room lit by a soft peach light and the jacuzzi bath already full and my favourite Calla Lillies floating on the top.

He gets in first as always making sure the water is not too hot for me. I sit facing him kissing his beautiful face, we enjoy our kisses for a while when I feel him reach over and start the bubbles. He turns me around then and pull me between his legs against his chest. We sits like this enjoying the water and the feel of each other. I had not previously noticed he had set up a small table to the side. He feeds me strawberries dipped in chocolate. It really is quite decadent, I love it and him more than life itself. My eyes close as I relax and enjoy the whole intimate scene he has created for us.

He is still feeding me when I become aware that this time he is not letting the strawberry go. I sit up a little and open my eyes. What I see in front of me stuns me completely, my mouth is wide open and I cannot speak. He carefully takes the strawberry back and unties the object hanging from its stalk.

He turns me to him and says the sweetest words I have ever heard.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever, will you do me the very great honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

My voice comes back and I am able to say

"Oh Edward I love you so much and would be honoured to be your wife but are you sure you really want to marry me?"

He tells me of course he's sure and has thought of nothing else since our time on Vancouver Island, he begs me to say yes so he can place the ring on my finger.

I throw myself into his arms and scream yes. Water goes all over the floor, I don't care, I love him, he wants to marry me and I am so happy. He slips the engagement ring on the third finger of my left hand and kisses it. The ring is divine, he tells me it belonged to his mother. It is platinum, elegant in its simplicity a single emerald cut solitaire diamond nestled between its shoulders. I love it and he nor I could not have chosen anything more perfect.

We continue to lay in the tub happy in our newly engaged bliss. Me starring at my ring finger, it is a perfect fit and looks so good, I make sure it does not get wet. When the water cools he drags us out and wraps us both into his already waiting heated robes. His an ice white mine a deep red. I cannot stop looking at my left hand. The ring looks so right there. I can see the pride shining through him with me wearing his ring. I can also something else. Lust, passion, a deep rooted need he slowly unties my robes belt and leaves me standing naked in front of him.

His own robe is discarded and on the floor in seconds. He pulls me into his arms. Kissing me with an urgency I can't remember feeling since our first night on Vancouver Island.

"A little impatient tonight Mr Cullen are we?" I ask him. He answers me with words that make my knees go weak.

"I just want to make mad passionate love to my fiancee"

Our love making heightened I presumed now by the added emotions of our engagement. Every touch every kiss and caress so much sweeter than ever before. We both explode, our orgasms so intense I actually cry. Never in my whole life have I felt emotions like this. In my time with Edward I have experienced many firsts but this is incredible, so fantastic and so so right. Laying in each others arms afterwards we are quiet, I know how I look I have a big stupid grin on my face and I'm guessing so does he.

It had been very quiet downstairs I wonder what he did tonight to get rid of the rest of his family. He's not letting on, he's avoiding answering me. I roll over completely naked and look into his eyes. I'm right his grin is almost as big as mine. It fills me with a huge amount of pride when I see how happy he is. How happy I have made him. Surely he knew I would agree to marry him, he must know by now how much I love and adore him. I wonder to myself if I need to show him more.

"What are you thinking about now love?" he asks.

"Just wondering if you know how much I love you"

"I think I'm getting it at last." he says laughing.

We kiss tenderly completely happy in the moment. A crash from downstairs lets me know his family are back. I know I need to get them on board with my next challenge. Without their help I'll fail. I know I will never be able to achieve what I have, no need to achieve without their help. I need their help to convince Edward to change me.

**EPOV  
**

When I make love to my fiancee for the first time the emotions that course through my body shock me to my core. It is the most incredible experience of my existence. She feels it too, her body is reacting the same as mine. When our orgasms pulsate through us there are no need for words. We both feel every emotion pulsing through our bodies. I cannot believe she agreed to be my wife, now we can plan really plan for the future. I will no longer be the odd one out in my family now I will have my soul mate by my side.

When she looks at me I can see the love in her eyes, I can almost believe that we are going to okay. I mustn't let my usual paranoid self spoil this. I'll always worry, that is just me I can't seem to help myself. This has become more heightened since falling for Bella.

The door banging down stairs lets me know they are back. Alice is beside herself, she is planning our wedding already, she hasn't told the rest of them our news yet but if we don't do it soon, she will.

Getting up from the bed and getting dressed is not what I want to do right now. I want to stay here with Bella wrapped up in her arms wrapped up in our cocoon of bliss. I let a growl escapes and she looks at me questioningly.

"Do we have to get up and announce our news Edward?" she asks

"Better we do it before the evil pixie does." I say with a heavy sigh.

I pull her up and help her dress before dressing myself at vampire speed.

"Are you sure love? Are you sure you want to marry me?" I ask her

"I'm positive Edward I'm positive about us, lets do it. I want to talk to them all anyway."

I'm a little puzzled by what she means but do not press her. We walk down the stairs hand in hand. She is positively glowing, she is mine and I am so happy. Everyone is gathered in the lounge. Just hanging, Emmett makes his usual dirty jibe as we enter the room..

"Did we give you enough time to do the deed Edward?" he asks laughing. He ducks out of a swipe from Rose.

I ignore him and bring us to stand in front of everyone.

"We have something to tell you all, Bella has agreed to be my wife, we are engaged to be married." I swoop down and kiss her on the lips once again, my grin huge.

A series of cheers and hugs and slaps on my back follow. They are all really really pleased for us. They already love Bella, I hope Charlie has the same reaction when we tell him, I somehow doubt it.

The girls and my mother admire her ring. They think I'm romantic for just planning the whole evening out. Bella agrees shyly looking at me from under her eyelashes. When she asks for a moment of everyone's time I'm more than a little worried.

She tells my family of my reluctance to change her, I start to get a very uncomfortable feeling deep down. They do of course already know I have talked my thoughts through with them all openly. She goes on to say that she wants nothing more than to be my wife and for us to be together forever. She asks for their opinion and hopes they will help her persuade me if they agree.

Her pleading eyes almost bring me to my knees. Does she really know what she is asking for. Does she really want to be a monster. One by one my family say their piece.

Alice says yes, she thinks of her as a sister already.

Esme says yes, she sees Bella as one of the family and sees us together forever.

Rose says no. She would always choose to remain human.

Emmett says yes, he loves Bella and want to bring her into the family for real.

Jasper says yes because then he won't have the pain of denying his thirst around her. I see her cringe at this answer.

Carlisle agrees, he knows I can't live without her.

Me I hesitate at first starring deep into her eyes. Taking her hand in mine I pull her to me and say quietly never taking my eyes off hers.

"Bella I love you more than words can say, I want to tie myself to you in every human way possible, once that has happened if this is still what you truly desire I will change you so that we can be together forever." I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips.

The room around us erupts. I'm glad I have been able to make them happy.

Bella has tears pouring down her cheeks. Her small delicate hand raised to my cold hard cheek.

"Thank you Edward thank you so much. I promise you won't regret it. I'll love you everyday and always be by your side." She kisses me now a gentle kiss that speaks volumes.

It would be so easy to escalate the kiss into something much more. It's still only just after midnight, Bella needs to get to bed and sleep. When I turn us to head back off up the stairs Emmett cannot resist his usual smutty remarks. I roll my eyes, its getting to be old news. There is no point arguing with him it just makes him worse. I vow to try and ignore him.

Back in my room Bella seems content to let me undress her and refuses flatly to put on PJ's or a nightdress. She is a minx for sure knowing full well that her body will drive me insane and I will make love to her again. From the look on her face I can see that is just what she intends.

Her hands now roam over my still clothed chest. My t shirt offering little resistance to her wandering hands, her fingers graze my upper torso and hesitate over my nipples. They immediately harden under her touch. My erection is prominent now and I know she is aware of it. I let her undress me further, I do help her slip my t shirt over my head. My jeans are opened next as she explores every inch of me. She walks around me leaving tiny kisses along my shoulder blades. Her hands now moving lower and lower into my jeans. I gasp loudly when she grabs my arse and laughs. Her eyes are full of raw emotion, and lust. My jeans are gone and on the floor in a flash.

Both naked now we do not move to the bed yet. Content to be in each others arms, we kiss and touch each other taking our time to explore and enjoy each other. Both of us now much more comfortable being naked and exposed. We no longer need to hide under the covers. I love her body I always have and have no shame in her seeing me. Her shyness had rubbed off on me a little previously but it has always been Bella who was conscious of her body. Never feeling she was good enough for me.

My physical reaction to her I hope proves she is everything to me. I will and only ever have reacted like this to her. Our kisses become more passionate, our tongues fight for dominance, each touch more needy than the last. I lift her up and her legs automatically wrap around my waist. Her hot wet centre is pressed to my lower abdomen. My cock twitches at her centre's proximity.

Do I want to make love to her out of the bed. Yes I do, can I control myself enough not to hurt her? I am sure I can but do I want my family to hear every second of it? No I don't want to embarrass her but I'd love to take her up against the wall. Dare I do that? She makes my mind up for me when she begs me to be inside her.

The outside glass wall is the nearest, it will be cold on her back but with the candles still glowing it means I can watch every minute. That thought turns me on even more. Her breath catches when I place her gently against the cold glass, I enter her swiftly so she cannot concentrate too much on the cold against her back. She is hot to my touch and I hope she will soon heat the glass a little. I worry for a second about someone seeing us, especially her. I know no one lives within miles and my room over looks the forest so realistically I know I'm worrying over nothing. The sensations pulsing through me right now are too intense to even put into words. Her legs pulling me deeper and deeper into her. Her hands running through my hair pulling and tugging with every murmur.

My thrusts go so deep I am near completion, I can tell she is too. Not wanting this to end I pull out and kiss her. She complains about the loss of me but I want this to last and staying inside her would not allow that.

I remove her legs from around me and carry her bridal style to my bed. Laying us both down gently I continue to kiss her, her breath is ragged now the scent of her arousal strong. It drives me wild. She is on all fours in a flash I want to try every position possible and this one gives me a direct thrust line to her G spot. She loves this as I can get in really deep and she loves that.

Slipping into her hot wetness again takes my breath away this time. I want to go slow, savour every thrust but I can't, she feels too good. Her own cries drive me on, my thrusts now becoming hard and fast. I am over the edge before I know it. She like me finishes as I let my thrusts slow down post climax. I swear I could go again as I feel inner muscles suck me dry.

I know she needs to rest. Staying buried inside her I pull us over so we are spooning but still attached in the most intimate of ways. She is asleep in seconds. I feel totally content being here with her like this. This is how I want to spend my days and nights for the rest of eternity.

As she sleeps I ponder my decision to change her. Can I do it? Am I strong enough to stop? Can I keep her safe before its time to change her? Is it the right decision?

For me it will never be the right decision, but she wants it and because I am at heart a selfish creature I want it too if it means I get to keep her forever. Taking her away from her Dad and stopping her from having a family of her own is too much. We'll have to talk it through some more. I need to make sure she is aware fully of what she is asking. I need to give her an out.

A frantic phone call from down stairs catches my attention. I am out of her and off the bed in a flash, I do it in such a way she doesn't even stir. Surely I have misunderstood, surely Alice's visions aren't right. I'm dressed and down the stairs in seconds. I can tell by the look of despair on their faces that it is true. How?

"How?" I scream at them

"I don't know Edward, I can't see it properly. I'm sorry." Alice says with a sigh.

"Edward calm down we'll sort something out but going off right now is not going to help us sort this out." Carlisle says calmly.

I can see the pity on my families face they think I'm going to lose her, they think The Volturi will kill her. How the hell did they find out about our relationship? Who apart from my family knows about us, sure Charlie does but he doesn't know what I am, a nomad passing through maybe or even a rejected vampire called Tanya. No surely she wouldn't. I don't have time to think anymore. I or we need to head them off they can't come here they would reek too much havoc and I cannot let them anywhere near Bella until she is changed.

We are all talking together I hadn't realised how loud we were. The first I knew was when my family went silent and I turned to the stairs and saw Bella wrapped once again the red fluffy robe.

"Edward what is the Volturi and why is everyone so worried?" she asks innocently.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Reason To Stay**

I'm becoming saddened by the lack of reviews good or constructive. Please please just a word or two when you have read would make me happy.

As always thanks to SM who owns all that is Twilight and the devastatingly perfect Edward Cullen...

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I know that now the rest of the family are back we should probably join them. Alice is sure to know our news already. I feel strongly that it should be Edward and I to share the news and not Alice. I want to talk to everyone anyway, I hope they will help me convince Edward it is the right decision for him to change me and make me one of them. Our future is already decided in one respect. We love each other and are committed to spending the rest of our lives together, it would be even more sweet if the rest of our lives could be forever. I know I will never ever have had enough of him physically. I ache and tingle in all my girly bits just thinking about him. I adore everthing that is Edward Cullen.

Edward lets me know that Alice is getting impatient, if we don't get up and announce our fantastic news then she will. I know our wedding will turn into a massive over the top deal if I or we don't stop her.

We're up and dressed in no time. Walking down the stairs hand in hand I feel completely at ease with my acceptance of his proposal. I love him, I want to be with him it really is that simple. I don't care what he is, to me he is the perfect boyfriend now fiancé, the perfect man, the most perfect everything.

We are of course subjected to the usual Emmett smut, Rose tries her best to keep him in check but he easily ducks out of the way of her fist.

Edward pulls us to stand in front of everyone. We are still hand in hand and I cannot stop a wry smile when I see the huge grin on Edward's face. My fiancé is radiant in our news. If I ever had a doubt which I didn't it would have disappeared after seeing the joy on my Edward's face.

He speaks slowly so much emotion in his wonderful voice. I am brought back to reality when a series of whoops and shouts of congratulations surround us. We are both engulfed in arms as our family hug us.

The Cullen females drag me from Edward's side and admire my engagement ring. They agree he' s the most romantic man they have ever known. I am so lucky, he planned the whole evening out. How many men today would do that for the girl they loved?

I pluck up the courage to ask if they can spare me a few minutes of their time. I can see from their faces they are puzzled. Especially Edward. Alice isn't though.

"You all know after tonight' s announcement just how much I love Edward. I want to spend every minute of every day of forever by his side. I'm sure you all know he is reluctant to give this to me. He sees it as taking away my future and my soul. I want you all to know he is my future and he owns my soul already. I will be his wife in every way that is humanly possible and I want to be his wife or mate in every vampire way too. I ask you to please help me persuade him that this is the right decision for me."

My heart swells with love for them all when one by one they agree to me becoming like them. Even when Rose says no it doesn't feel like she is rejecting me. She is the one that struggles the most with the loss of her humanity.

I finally turn to my beloved Edward, the look on his face humbles me. He takes my hand in his twinning his fingers with mine. He speaks quietly his voice full of emotion.

"Bella I will tie myself to you in every way humanly possible. Once we are married if this is still what you want I will make you mine forever. I will change you Bella if that is what you really desire."

Tears pour down my face, I am so lucky to have him and his family. More whooping and hollering come from the family as they too celebrate his agreement to change me.

Still holding onto his hand I walk closer to him.

"Edward I promise you will not be disappointed, I promise to love you every single day of forever, I will stand proudly by your side for all eternity."

I kiss him gently, the kiss so full of emotion. I forget we are in the middle of his families lounge and they are stood watching. The feelings pulsating through me right now mean it would be so easy to escalate our kiss into something X rated.

Instead he picks me up and carries me upstairs telling the rest I need to sleep. Emmett makes his usual smutty comment, I cannot help a sly grin knowing he is right. Edward tenses a little as he tries to ignore his brother.

Once we are locked safely in his room he undresses me. I refuse to wear anything to bed. I want us to be together without restriction. I need to feel him, all of him. He assists me when I start to take his clothes off. I kiss every inch of him. I walk as seductively as I Bella Swan can around him leaving small kisses as I go. I hope he likes it. His upper body is so spectacular, his jeans need to come off. I cannot resist squeezing his bum, he can't have expected it as he first of all catches his breath then laughs. His reaction makes me so happy.

He is out of the rest of his clothes before I even know he has moved. Naked he is glorious, he like me is no longer quite so embarrassed by our nudity. We spend time touching and kissing. I know now by his reaction to me that he must really love me, he is turned on by me. I actually believe that now.

Passion takes over and we cling to each other, I need to be closer to him. It feels natural to wrap my legs around his body. I know my hot wet centre will be touching him but don't care. I hope it turns him on even more. I know from past experience the scent of my arousal drives him insane. I can tell he will be more than aware of my aroused state now.

He walks us backwards toward the great expanse of glass that forms his western most wall. With the candles still flickering I like him can see everything we do. It is very erotic, he slowly backs me into the glass, its cold but when he slips his length into me it is sheer bliss. His thrusts are not slow, he is building, I can feel my own climax not far away. I pull him even closer using my legs to pull him in. All of a sudden he withdraws. I know he wants to make it last. I am in his arms bridal style and he carries me kissing me all the way to the bed.

Our kisses become more and more intense, our tongues fight for dominance. Before I know what is happening he has me on all fours. I can tell he is eager to try different positions, this one gives him direct access to my G spot. His thrusts slowly at first but ohhhh it feels so good and I cannot help the moans and graons that escape from my lips. This drives him on. His previously slow pace now forgotten. He is getting so deep my climax is not far away. As he continues to pound into me I fall over the edge and into oblivion. He soon follows and we collapse onto his bed still attached.

He settles himself around me. I could stay like this forever, feeling his still throbbing member deep inside me, it is sheer bliss. I'm asleep in seconds. Spooning with Edward is how I would choose to sleep every night.

I'm shocked when I wake up alone. The candles are all out it is dark and he is gone. I can hear voices downstairs, Edward sounds upset, his voice is raised at his family. I wonder what can have upset him after such a perfect evening. I lay listening trying to hear what is been said. I can't make out anything really.

Getting dressed in the fluffy red bath robe seems like a good idea at first. As I make my way down the stairs quietly I start to lose my confidence. Edward is questioning something, his voice full pain. I need to make sure he is okay. As I near the bottom step I hear Carlisle telling Edward to calm down that the Volturi will react even worse if he provokes them.

Alice must become aware of my presence because they all go quiet. Slowly Edward turns to me and I say

"Edward what is the Volturi and why is everyone so upset?"

He dashes to my side in a flash, he cups my face, his face torn between care and concern. He cradles my face now telling me not to worry myself over something that doesn't need to worry me.

"Edward please don't shut me out, I'm part of this family now and I need you to stop protecting me. Please?"

I can see he is torn, he wants to treat me like family but he also wants to protect me from whatever it is that these Volturi are and what ever threat they pose.

He ushers me back up the stairs. Once safe inside his room he seems to collapse into himself.

"Bella the Volturi are an old and important family to our kind. You remember the painting in Carlisle's study, the patron's of the night arts?"

It rings a bell from when he first showed me around the house.

" Aren't they the vampire equivalent of royalty?" I ask curious now.

"You could say that love, they make the rules that the rest of us have to abide by. They don't enforce many. The main rule they insist is obeyed is that we protect our secret from humans. Bella somehow they have found out about you and me and know that you know what we are. They are coming to enforce the rules Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know how they found out. I will protect you. I swear I will not let them hurt you Bella. I will die myself before I let them hurt you."

He pulls me into his strong arms, I can tell he is very upset his strangled sobs tell me he would be crying if he could.

"Shhh love, its okay we'll just talk to them and explain that as soon as we're married you are going to change me and I'm sure they will understand that your secret is safe with me. I mean I haven't told anyone so far have I?" I cradle him in my arms.

A quiet knock on our door makes us pull apart. Carlisle stands at the entrance. His face a mask of concern.

"I've spoke to Aro, Edward, Tanya paid them a visit. They are not happy, Aro, Marcus, Caius and a number of their guard intend to arrive here the day after tomorrow. They have demanded Bella's presence. I'm sorry son even I couldn't persuade them otherwise."

He too sounds like he could cry. What hold over my family does these Volturi have I wonder. The Cullens are a strong family they hurt no one how could anyone want to hurt them or me. I have willingly kept their secret. I will gladly take it to the grave with me. God I want to be one of them surely that must count or something. Maybe I can persuade these other vampires that I have not taken this decision lightly. Maybe when they see the love between Edward and myself they will reconsider.

He leaves us, Edward closes the door again. Its still dark, he pulls me back to bed. His arms wrapped around me probably a little tighter than they usually are. I feel safe but worried. I can feel the tension in my Edward, how am I supposed to go back to sleep with all this hanging over our heads. I push myself closer to him spooning our bodies as close as they can possibly get.

I do fall asleep and when I wake this time he is still holding me, his right hand playing with my hair. He instantly knows when I'm awake and kisses my neck, ears and shoulders. I'm just getting in the mood when my stomach reminds me it needs feeding even if my fiancé doesn't.

Down in the kitchen, everyone is tense too. I try to lighten things up by making jokes but Edward squeezes me and pleads

"Bella don't its too hard to even think about laughing right now."

Alice is the only one who seems to be a little less concerned. When I ask her about it she tells me she cannot see the outcome but she can still me and Edward happy. I take comfort in that I have to or I'll go mad. Edward isn't listening to his sister he is too busy being morose.

After I've eaten I pull Edward outside with me.

"Come with me you, I need you outside right now."

He comes willingly enough, I know he will follow me any where.

"Please Edward, Alice still sees us happy, surely that can't be a bad thing. Please try not to worry about this too much. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll talk to the Volturi together. Edward we'll make them see we can't be apart. Once they see what we mean to each other once they know your secret is safe with me, they will reconsider this whole thing and go back to where ever it is they come from. If we think positive Edward I'm sure it will all work out okay."

A small sigh escapes from him and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Since when did you get so optimistic Miss Swan?' he asks sounding almost carefree or the first time in hours.

"Since I fell in love with the most handsome man I have ever seen and then I find out how really incredible he is as a person and when I found out by some stroke of luck that he loves me too. Oh and when that handsome man asked me marry him and I couldn't wait to say yes." with this declaration I kiss him tenderly.

"Edward we need to go tell Charlie we're engaged" I say with a quiet conviction.

"Good job I'm bullet proof, come on then woman what are you waiting for. I'm going to have to grovel you know. I have done things in entirely the wrong order Bella I should have asked Charlie for your hand first before I asked you. Now he will think me disrespectful."

Edward, we are not still in 1918, fathers are rarely asked now for their daughter hand in marriage, its not a problem."

"That doesn't make it right Bella, you know how I like to do things my own special way. You just make me insane then things get all out of sync. Sex for instance was never on my agenda until after we were married then you try to jump my bones at every opportunity and I'm lost. You really will be the death of me Bella. In light of what is descending upon us tomorrow that could be a lot sooner than either of us planned." he says this last sentence with a mock smile on his worried face.

"Let them come Edward, let them do their worst. As long as we are together I don't care. I love you Edward Cullen and as long as we live or die together I don't care." How I kept my voice clear during this monologue I don't really know.

We stand holding each other wondering what tomorrow will bring...

**review please...**

pretty please


	12. Chapter 12

**A Reason To Stay**

_Thanks to all who read and take the time to make it all worthwhile.  
_

_As usual my grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is the wonderful Twilight. _

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I was very nervous over what was going to happen. The Volturi seldom left the safety of Volterra and when they did it was usually to quash some sort of uprising or to deliver a vampiric decision. It was hard keeping my worries from Bella. I had to stay calm for her and the rest of my family.

Now I had to do something almost as difficult as waiting for the Volturi. I had to speak to Chief Charlie Swan my prospective father in law. Bella had already agreed to be my wife, now I had to convince her father to give us his blessing. He was a good man but could be a little over protective of his only daughter. I mean I was over protective of Bella but he took it to a whole new level.

Being a gentleman at heart I was mad with myself for not asking Charlie's permission before I proposed to Bella. I had always prided myself on doing the right thing. That was until I met Isabella Marie Swan, since meeting and falling for her I was a unrecognisable, I was doing things I would never have dreamed of like having sex before marriage, dirty weekends away and now asking Bella to marry me before speaking to her father.

As we make our way toward the Swan residence I start to feel a little sick if that is at all possible.

"Edward are you okay ? You look a bit green" Bella says stifling a giggle.

"I'll be fine love once we have your father's blessing." I swallow hard as I say this.

The rest of the journey is in silence, our hands are entwined on the centre console of my Volvo. I pull up and park behind Charlie's police cruiser. We walk to the door much slower than usual. I'm turning into a wuss. Even Bella dragging me doesn't make me step up my pace.

Inside the house Charlie is as usual sat watching sport. Fishing and sport on tv are Charlie's main interest. He is a man of simple needs. I know he loves his daughter and he also knows too that I love her. I hope he will reasonable about our decision. Over this I have my doubts. After Bella's mother left him early in their marriage he has filled Bella's head with all sorts of rubbish about getting serious too young. I hope he can accept that we are fully committed to each other wedding or not.

"Hey Dad" Bella shouts as we enter. "Can we talk to you please?"

He immediately thinks she's pregnant, I'd love nothing more than Bella to be carrying my child but that ain't going to happen. He turns his precious tv off and turns to face us. Bella drags us into the seating area and pulls me down next to her.

"Chief Swan you know how I feel about Bella sir and I would like in the first instance to apologise to you for going about this in entirely the incorrect order. I mean no disrespect. Sir I love your daughter and have asked her to be my wife. She has made me the happiest man alive today by agreeing and now we would both like your blessing on our engagement." How I get it all out in one go I don't know. I feel Bella's fingers in mine squeezing. I think she gives me inspiration.

When he jumps up and I see that his face is puce and his heart rate has picked up rather a lot I start to worry. Maybe he isn't going to be as accepting of our decision as I had hoped.

"She's pregnant isn't she? Bella god dammit I warned you where this would end when you went off with him to Canada. How will it look in a small town like Forks for the Chief of police's daughter to be knocked up by some rich punk." he went on and on.

Bella surprised me then, she pulled her hand out of mine and squared up to him.

"I am not pregnant Dad but if I was Edward and I would be happy to be having a child and we would get married and stay together because we love each other not because of the child. I know you always wanted me to wait before committing to a relationship but Dad you can't choose when the right person comes along. Whether you are seventeen, twenty seven or forty seven, when it happens its all consuming. Age doesn't matter Dad how Edward and I feel about each other isn't going to change anytime soon. We hope you'll give us your blessing so you can be involved in the wedding arrangements but if not we'll still get married anyway. Dad I love you but how I feel Edward make me realise that this is right. It is what we both want."

I was so proud of my fiancee, she has a strength in her when she is fighting for us that humbles me. She returns to my side and slips her hand back in mine. We both look at her Dad giving him time to dissect what we have told him. I feel the need to say more but Bella reads me so well nowadays and cautions me with her arms and eyes.

He turns back to us and I am glad to see his colour is returning to normal and his heart rate is slowing.

"You two seem to have made up your minds, I don't suppose anything I say will change that. I do know how you feel about each other it is evident to all who know you both. I suppose congratulations are in order. Let me see the ring then come on."

I thrust Bella's left hand forward I hope he likes my choice for his daughter. A big smile crosses his face when he holds Bella's tiny hand in his. He's nodding his head, I hope it's a sign he thinks I've chosen well.

"It's a beautiful ring Edward, you have chosen well for Bella it is perfect for her. I am sure she would not have chosen anything any different herself."

He shakes my hand before pulling Bella and I in for a hug. We talk for ages about our plans or rather Alice and Esme's plans for our wedding. I kiss Bella goodnight and take my leave. I'll be back later to sleep with my love but Charlie doesn't need to know that, we need each other more tonight because of what will be unleashed on us tomorrow.

Back at home everyone is still hyper over our good news. I motion Carlisle to meet me in his study. Once we are behind the closed door he knows instinctively what I need to talk to him about. The Volturi. What are they likely to want? I know they are pissed about my falling for a human and they are not happy at all that she knows our secret. I'm hoping that because she intends to become one of us after the wedding they will be more inclined to just grizzle a bit but I know of old that Caius is an angry individual who takes pleasure in making others suffer. Aro does have a decent side to him but he can be swayed easily especially if the poisonous twins Jane and Alec come along.

"Edward we need to have a story ready, they are a canny bunch and will know instinctively if we try to lie to them. You'll need to agree a wedding date and stick to it. We'll tell them about Bella's impending change after your honeymoon and hope that all this will appease them. Edward I cannot say if they will listen. I'm so sorry son, I will do everything I can to get them to listen."

I hug him to me before making my way back to Bella. I don't run like I usually would I walk thinking as I go. I make a detour and feed so I'm ready for any eventuality. I cannot think of a life without Bella I will not allow them to hurt her. They will have to kill me first and knowing the rest of my family they will have to kill them too. I wonder if love is always so difficult. I would do it all over again to feel how I feel when I am with Bella. She completes me totally.

Her window is ajar, the tree offers no resistance to me. I'm in her room and at the side of her bed in a flash. Her eyes are closed but she isn't asleep, she's thinking and is more than a little worried about tomorrow. I sink to my knees at the side of her bed.

"Bella love I know you're awake, open your eyes for me please I need to see the colour I love so much."

I join her on the bed and she immediately turns and snuggles into me. I'm always concerned about her getting cold but my Bella doesn't care she has to be close to me whatever the price. I wrap my cold hard arms around her and take in her scent.

"I'm scared Edward" she says quietly.

"I know love, I know I am too."

"I can't live without you Edward if they hurt you I'll make them kill me too." she sobs this last sentence out.

With all that I am I will not allow them to ruin my life, I have waited too long to find love. Now that I have found her I refuse to give her up I will defy anyone who tries to separate us. My family know I will stop at nothing to be with Bella.

After an age of reassuring her she finally drops off. Her night is not peaceful, she stirs often her breathing affected as her mind works over time. All I can do is hold her and let her know I'm here and am not going anywhere. I need her to believe in me and in our love.

I hear Charlie stir for work as dawn breaks. He does hesitate at her door but makes no attempt to come in. I stay at my loves side, I want to be here when she wakes up this morning. Alice estimates the Volturi's arrival around tea time so we have all day to agree a wedding date and get our stories right.

It's a little after eight when she kisses my neck. I love how bold she is around me, never a moments hesitation. When she wants me she lets me know. She loves me unconditionally and isn't worried who knows it.

**BPOV**

Talking to my Dad was surreal, I just flipped when he he automatically assumed I pregnant and when he called my Edward a punk I just lost it. Charlie has always been full of wind and when confronted he usually caves, he did today too. The pride in Edward's eyes made me want to cry. Had no one ever stuck up for him before. I know he is unbreakable but surely someone must have fought his corner before. If they haven't then I would be in his corner from now on and for the rest of eternity.

Once he had come round there were the usual hugs of congratulations, he even liked my ring. He was right I couldn't have chosen better myself. Edward knew me so well. My ring was elegant, simple and incredibly stylish. It was the epitome of me.

I knew he would be coming back to spend the night with me. Edward and I never spent the night away from each other unless I could get him to go on an extended hunt with Emmett and Jasper. I had only managed to persuade him once since our return from Vancouver Island. He usually hunted locally before he joined me in my bed each night.

I was laid thinking of how I would handle the Volturi if they hurt him or tried to take hm away from me. I felt his presence before he spoke or touched me, we were so attuned to each other now. When he asked me to open my eyes or him I worried I might cry then he'd worry even more.

Wrapped in Edward's strong arms was where I felt most safe whether it was from the Volturi or just life in general. I had a restless night I know waking a few times tossing and turning. Not once did he remove his arms from me.

It' s light when I wake up properly and he is still by my side holding me. I am so lucky to have someone like him love me. I can't resist kissing his neck, he pulls me closer as I begin to explore his hard chest and stomach.

"Oh no lady no time for that now, we can play around later if we make it, we have to get to the house to agree a plan of action which will include our wedding date love."

I'm stunned, he wants us to agree a date for the wedding a day after our engagement. He explains we'll need to sell it to the Volturi so they might leave us alone. When did I want to get married I had initially thought maybe next year or the year after but I'm guessing the Volturi won't want to wait and we'll have to bring the date forward. Great Charlie's gonna love this.

When we eventually arrive at the house everyone is sat around. They all look kinda nervous that is the first time I've experienced this level of intensity. Esme pulls me to sit down by her side. Edward has filled me in on the wedding date stuff so all we need to do now is agree on a date. I don't care as long as we are together I don't care. If it helps our case with the Volturi great.

A date is agreed on. I don't believe that anyone can pull a wedding together so quickly not even my vampire in laws. Six weeks time. The whole kit caboodle. Seven pm in the Cullen's back yard. The date is the 1st November. All Saints Day Esme tells me, maybe we should have gone for the 2nd All Souls day. That would have been much more appropriate. Even Rose laughs when I suggest changing it. Edward just rolls his eyes and kisses me on the nose.

The boys take themselves off to Carlisle's study. No doubt planning some sort of strategy. Esme, Alice, Rose and myself stay in the lounge. Alice plonks a pile of wedding magazines on my lap. She tells me they need ideas. Or at the very least things I love and hate. That's easy I love Edward, they all roll their eyes at this and I hate fish.

Flicking through the books with Alice sticking her two penneth in every other page takes a lot of time. When I get to the bottom I think they have a clear picture of what I like and don't like. I hope to god that they heed my request for a small family affair.

Time is marching on and the boys return. Edward and I are left alone as the other take the opportunity to hunt. I take myself off upstairs to his room. I hope he'll follow but he doesn't I hear him playing his piano. His room smells like he does and offers me comfort in his absence. I crawl up onto his bed and curl up into a ball in the middle. I'm still tired after a restless night.

It's getting dusky when I wake up. Edward is sat at the desk across the room he is busy on the internet. Before I can look at what he is up to he closes the laptop down. I want him to hold me,

"Edward, please hold me" I ask.

"Anytime love you know that."

He pulls me into is arms and I moan into is mouth when he kisses me with a passion that sends my pulse soaring.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to get you all worked up. I just wanted to kiss you properly."

He sounded so sad. We make our way downstairs. The family are gathered. The guests will be here in ten minutes.

We are all incredibly nervous. I suppose I should be more so as I'm the only human amongst us. I know without a doubt that the seven vampires here would protect me. One would give his life willingly to protect my own. I will not allow that to happen.

**EPOV**

When the knocks finally comes to our door I alreadt knew just who Aro had brought with him. The evil twins Jane and Alec, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Demetri. The twins powers would rendered us useless in seconds. Even if we were to get passed them Felix was an ancient guard member renowned for his fighting prowess. Demetri known amongst our kind for being the best tracker.

Carlisle lets them in. I can see they all take in Bella's scent at once. I move even closer to her and Emmett and Jasper move closer too.

"Welcome to our home Aro, come in please and meet the rest of my family." Carlisle says.

They glide rather than walk, I'd noticed this before when Carlisle and I visited them in Italy some twenty five years earlier. In Italy they have no need to adopt human characteristics no one but their prey see's them. When they stop they are in front of us. Bella bless her snuggles closer into my side and leans over to grasp Emmett's hand too.

"Well well Edward what have we here. After all these years as a vampire you decide to fall in love with a human. Could you not bring yourself to just feed from her?"

"Aro when I met Bella falling in love with her was not choice, she is my soul mate, my singer, my life. I would never hurt her in that way."

I look at her now, she is itching I see to respond to his jibe. A small squeeze from me tells her to be patient.

Jane and Alec are stood near the door waiting to strike. They await only the nod from their master. It makes me sick how much pleasure these two of them get from hurting others.

"Aro let me introduce you to Esme my wife, Alice my daughter and her husband Jasper and my other son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Sitting between Edward and Emmett as I'm sure you already know is Bella, she is soon to be Edward's bride then she will join us in immortality."

"Isabella, you seem to have brought trouble to this vampire coven without even knowing it." Aro says with a small sigh.

"I have brought nothing other than love into this **_family_**" she stares him right in the eyes. "It is you and you're bullying that are causing my family trouble."

He claps his hands together, I can see he is delighted she has enough about her to speak to him challenged him almost.

"Isabella, may I see if what you speak is the truth?" he holds out his hand to read her mind. I hope and pray like me he is blind to her.

She steps up dropping only the hand holding Emmett's. Her eyes tell me she is not letting go of me. Slowly she places her hand in his.

Nothing he can't read her, I breathe a sigh of relief. He looks confused.

"Aro I too cannot read Bella, not since I met her. She is totally silent to me too. We will happily tell you our plans. You can read me if you want confirmation that what we say is the truth."

I know from past experience Aro can read my thoughts. When he did it when we first met it scared me to death. Today I offer my hand willingly. He motions me forward, Caius is getting impatient, he wants us all killed, he thinks we as a coven are a threat to their supremacy. With my hand in Aro's he can see all my feelings for Bella. He can see our every minute together. I'm ashamed I'm showing him our most private moments but if it keeps us alive then so be it.

"Edward I can see your feelings for Isabella are infact strong, she is your singer. It must be hard for you to be even near her when her blood calls to you so sweetly."

"It is not without difficulty Aro but I would die before I hurt her. I cannot live in a world where she does not exist. I love her I want to spend eternity with her."

"Touching, touching but irrelevant, now lets get on with what we came to do Aro" Caius says

They seem to have a silent conversation. Alice's eyes shows me all I need to know. Aro has disciplined Caius for his lack of respect and Marcus has spoken in our favour. Marcus' gift is one of reading others feelings and ties. He has told Aro never before has he felt such emotion and love as that between Bella and myself.

"When is her planned date to be changed?" Aro asks me.

"No date is set for that yet, we are to be married on 1st November and will then go on honeymoon for three weeks it was my intention to change her when our school year ends next June. I didn't want to cause anymore suspicion."

"Hmm maybe you are right Edward." Aro ponder's a while before saying" I will allow the Cullen coven until the 30th June next year to fulfil their promise to change Isabella into an immortal. I look forward to seeing what talents she will bring to our kind."

I feel like we've been dismissed from our own home. Carlisle offers to drive them back to the airport and even asks them not to hunt in the vicinity.

As they leave I notice Felix eyeing Bella and growl letting him know I've seen his interest and that she is mine. He takes my threat in good spirit and leaves with a wry smile on his face.

There is much celebration in the house. Whooping and hollering and poor Bella is swung around until I have to insist they leave her alone.

"That was so much easier that I expected Carlisle, what do you think?"

"I don't know son I really don't"

"Who cares they've gone and we have until next June to change Bella." Emmett shouts.

Bella stands by watching all the frivolity, she seems quiet. I move to her side and wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask her.

"I'm better now Edward but it all just seems so surreal. I mean its not everyday a girl like me gets to meet the ruling vampire family."

Pulling her into my arms I take her up to my room. I'm aware that in six short weeks it will be our room. I need to see if she wants to change anything.

She crawls to the middle of the bed and asks me to join her with her eyes. I love how we are so attuned now we can read each others eyes. As I lie down next to her she sits back up and looks at me.

"I love you so much Edward, if today had gone another way I want you to know I would not live without you either."

Her eyes tell me every word she speaks is true. How did I ever get so lucky.

What starts out as a simple kiss soon becomes much much more. Our passion for each other takes over and I remember my promise to her from earlier. When I start to remove her clothes she giggles, she helps me by lifting herself off the bed so I can take off her jeans. Her hands soon find their way to my clothes.

Naked in no time I decide I'd better lock the door. The family are so excited by our victory that they might try to burst in not knowing what we are up to. I hope Alice keeps them away coz she'll know what we've come upstairs for.

Worshipping Bella's body is easy. She responds to my every touch, her breathing becomes heightened and she lets herself go. Emotions and love take over us both for the next few hours. Even I need to catch a breath. Our lovemaking is so intense so perfect, how could anyone not know straight away that we were meant for each other.

Spent now she sleeps in my arms. Her small delicate body clings to me even in sleep. She calls out my name several times but does on the face of it seem to get some peaceful sleep. I on the other hand am tortured as her hand move over me even in her sleep. My body responds to her immediately. Even reciting the Greek Alphabet backwards does nothing to lessen my ardour.

Bella stirs a couple of hours later and finds me ready willing and able. Her mouth does the most wonderful thing to me as she takes her time worshipping me. As she crawls up my body she nips as she goes. It drives me wild. She drops an innocent peck on my lips.

"Edward, who was the big guy with the Volturi?

"Felix why?"

"I thought he was rather cute and he seemed to be a little interested in me."

The growls that escapes from me has her in fits of laughter. So she wants to tease me does she I think to myself.

I spend the next two hours teasing her until she is begging me to take her. I do take her and myself into another world. Oblivion.

**Weddings up next time. would love some ideas if anyone has some.**

**Reviews inspire and make me smile.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Reason to Stay**

I am very disappointed that this story has not caught on like my others. From talking to people most seemed to dislike SM's New Moon and certainly Edward's leaving. I had thought that it would have gained more readers and reviews. Oh well onward and upward. I can but keep trying.

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I love my fiancee with all that I am. When the Volturi decided to give us time for our wedding, honeymoon and ultimately Bella's transformation I felt like the luckiest vampire to ever have walked this earth.

Our love making is beyond my wildest expectations. It just keeps getting better and better. Bella has no fear of who or what I am and loves me physically as I am sure she would as a human. Fully, honestly and with total abandon.

As she lies asleep now in my arms from hour upon hour of us worshipping each other I can take my time to reflect on all that has happened. I still have my reservations over changing her but it is what she wants. I do want it too, so much it hurts, to know that we can be together forever but I still worry it is the wrong decision for her. To leave her family and friends behind, to say goodbye to a future holding children and the experience of growing old with the person she loves. I'm still torn. I will do what has been asked of me because I am selfish and love her and want her with me always but I will continue to hope that at some point before it happens she changes her mind. It will most probably tear me apart but if she does change her mind I hope it is after we are married so that we can at least spend the rest of her life together.

She stirs in my arms and I cannot resist nuzzling gentling into her neck. She presses herself into me letting me now she feels it too. We have this incredible connection. We don't even have to be touching it is there always. We really are like two sides of a whole.

"Hey you" she says sleepily.

"Hi love, do you want to get up and go home?"

"I want to stay right here with you forever Edward Cullen." she says with a small sigh.

"I'm up for that love but I don't think Charlie would be." I say with a laugh.

She groans and pulls herself up. She looks incredible just woken form a deep slumber, she still has my smell on her fro our earlier love making. My manhood swell and hardens just thinking about our earlier activities.

I'm up and out of the bed before she can swing her legs off. Holding out my hand to her I lead us both into the shower. Bella is no longer shy when it is just the two of us. She has a confidence about her that makes me swell with pride. She has told me I have instilled the newly found confidence in her. My love for her has made her feel good about herself for the very first time. I am so very proud of her. I love her so very much.

**BPOV**

Edward drops me off at home and promises to take me out or the day tomorrow. My Dad is home and there is another car I don't recognise sat beside the cruiser. Edward will be back when I'm in bed I know. After a heated kiss in the drive he drives away leaving me to walk into the house alone. I feel bereft without him at my side.

"Hi Dad I'm home."

"Bella come see who has come to pay us a visit?"

As I turn from the hallway to the lounge I see a wheelchair and know it is Billy Black Dad's best friend from the reservation about ten miles out of Forks.

"Hey Billy, how are you doing?" I ask politely.

"Good Bella really good actually. Congratulations on the engagement thing. Charlie tells me Edward is a nice boy."

"He's perfect and thank you I'll pass your good wishes on."

A cough from behind me makes me jump, I get a sinking feeling in my guts as I slowly turn to see Billy's son Jacob standing in the doorway to our kitchen.

"Bella, good to see you. You look good enough to eat."

Before I can respond he pulls me into a bear hug. He is a couple of years younger than me and Charlie has over the years tried to push us together. Jacob had always given me the creeps. I hadn't seen him in an age, he'd grown quite a bit. He wasn't overly tall maybe five nine but he had plenty of brawn. He looked good.

"Hi Jacob" I say untangling myself from his hold.

I felt a shiver run through me as I still felt the same old creepiness I always had around him.

"Hear you've taken yourself off the market Bella." Jacob says.

Before I can answer with something suitably sarcastic a sharp knock comes to the front door. Jacob starts to head over to answer it but I beat him to it. I had a feeling I knew who would be on the other side. I was right. There in all his glory is my Edward.

"I forgot something love." he says before picking me up and kissing me. The kiss left no one in the room under any illusion that I belonged to him. The caveman in him was very sexy and I didn't want our kiss to end.

Charlie spoiled our fun by clearing his throat.

"Excuse us you two lovebirds but there are three single men in the room that don't need to see this sort of behaviour."

Edward puts me back down on my feet but his lips do not leave my lips. When they eventually do he moves then to my neck and nibbles up towards my ear.

Ever the gentleman he introduces himself as my fiancé to both Billy and Jacob. There is a slight tremor in his body when he touches Jacob's hand. I wonder what inappropriate things Jacob is thinking to make Edward react like that.

I excuse us and hand in hand I drag him up to my room.

"You getting soft in your old age Chief, letting Bella take her boyfriend up to her room." I hear Jacob say.

I want to punch him and I felt Edward's tension too. Once in my room I pull him to my bed.

"Tell me what you heard that made you come back?"

"He was having inappropriate thoughts about you Bella and I cannot allow that. You are my fiancee and I will not allow other men to think things like that about you it is not right and it makes me angry."

I lean over and kiss him. I know that he has to suffer the most awful thing in hearing what others are thinking and I also know when those thoughts are about me and of a sexual nature he struggles to control himself.

"It doesn't matter what he or anyone else thinks Edward. I'm not interested, I love you. Only you, you know that right?"

With a sigh he mumbles "yeah".

We lay in each others arms on my bed for what seems like seconds. The door is flung open and my dad appears from nowhere. He seems almost embarrassed to have found us not in the middle of having sex just cuddling. Me laid with my head on Edward's chest fully clothed. I wonder if Jacob Black had put him up to coming up to check on us. God I really did dislike that boy.

"It's getting late Edward time for you to go home" he says with a grunt. He actually is disappointed he can tell us off for nothing. I'll be having words with him later.

Once downstairs I as well as Edward are relieved to see the Blacks have already left. Edward says goodnight to Charlie and I walk him out to the car. We hold hands and lean against the side of the Volvo. Our foreheads touch, no words are needed.

"I'll be back in an hour love." he promises.

I stand and watch him drive away. I only turn to go back inside when he' s no longer in sight. I decide to deal with Charlie now whilst I am still mad at him. I think he knows what's coming when I slam the front door closed.

"Do not ever have Jacob Black in this house Dad when I am home or due home. He is insufferably rude and I don't like him. I will not be responsible if Edward punches him for ogling me. How many times Dad do have to tell you that there is not and never will be anything between me and Jacob Black. I can quite honestly say he gives me the creeps. Please Dad respect what Edward and I have together. If he continues to spend time around here I will have to consider moving in with the Cullen's before the wedding."

His look tells me he's understood I'm serious but being me I decide to reiterate it just incase.

"I mean it Dad I know Carlisle and Esme would be delighted to have me stay."

He hold his hands up and agrees not to encourage Jacob's crush anymore. It's a lot later than usual when I head off to bed. Edward is already laid across my bed flicking through a bridal magazine that Alice had left with me. I raise my eyebrows when I see he has stopped with the page on wedding lingerie.

"Edward, are you hinting at a preference for our wedding night?" I tease.

"No love I much prefer you without lingerie" he says rather smugly.

I blush as he knows I will at his response. Quietly he pulls me onto the bed.

"I need to have a quick shower and change" I tell him.

Dropping a quick kiss on his head I head to the bathroom with my towel and PJ's. it only takes five minutes. I'm not dirty just want to be fresh for Edward. Once back in the safe haven that is my room I crawl onto the bed and snuggle down into my very favourite place on earth. His arms come around me and pulls me even closer to his cold hard body. He smells divine I could spend the rest of eternity just smelling him.

When I fall asleep I don't know. It's light when I wake up and I'm alone. A note is next to me in Edward's elegant script.

_**Good Morning my sweet, I've just popped home to get changed. Look after my heart I've left it with you. I'll miss you. I love you.x**_

I bring the note to my lips and kiss it. He is so incredibly romantic. I am so lucky. I have a small pile of romantic notes left by Edward when he's had to leave either to hunt or to avoid Charlie. It was like he had to let me know he was coming back to me. I add today's note to my pile and drop a kiss on the top one.

When I get down stairs my Dad has already gone to work. I enjoy the peace and quiet of an empty house. I potter about in the kitchen, I make myself a light breakfast and sit at the table to enjoy it. I've brought the bridal magazine down and flick through it. I have to laugh when I see a few notes in Edward's handwriting telling me his thoughts on some of the more hideous or outlandish outfits and especially the underwear section.

We did at least agree on the ones we did not like. I could not resist sending him text. I tell him I'm sorry he doesn't like the lingerie on page 56 I was hoping to surprise him with it on our wedding night. I heard the sound of a cell phone message being received. Then the slow rumble of Edward's growl. I giggled a little knowing he'd arrived at the same time my text was received.

"I know you were kidding love but seriously that stuff on page 56 is so awful. I'm sure anyone coming across that on their wedding night would be either thoroughly disappointed or rolling around in fits of giggles. Why anyone would design stuff like that is beyond me."

He walked up behind me and placed in hands and arms around my waist.

" I know my fiancee has much better taste say something like pages 43 and 73."

I made a mental note to myself to look at those pages so I could buy something to treat Edward in the future even if not for our wedding night.

The days fly by. All the talk is of weddings, flowers and food, ironic really for a house full of vampires. Everything is set. Only a couple more weeks and I'd be Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen wife of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I couldn't wait.

Billy Black has been a constant visitor of late but thankfully that god awful son of his kept his distance. Dad allowed me to stay at Edward's on the nights both the Blacks were coming over to watch a game. It almost made me like Jacob a little getting extra nights in Edward's bed. Almost but not really.

Edward and the men were going hunting today and tonight I was going to stay over with the girls and have my hen night so to speak of. Alice had decided girls night in with pizza and dvd's and lots of wine. Sounded okay to me as I got to sleep in my favourite bed even though Edward would not be in it with me it still had his scent on and that alone would get me through.

I was just finishing things off at home. My overnight bag was packed and I was just putting my toiletries in there when a knock came to the front door. Alice was early but that was nothing new for her. I shouted as I came down the stairs.

"I'm coming Alice hold your horses."

I opened that door then everything went black. The last thing I remember was a sack being placed over my head and a handkerchief with some sort of sleep potion being placed over my nose. Everything faded to black...

*********well an epilogue will follow and depending on how that goes I may do a follow up short story to resolve this. It's up to you guys. Let me know by lots of reviews and your rants and raves.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Reason to Stay**

_SM owns all that is the wonderful Twilight._

**Chapter 14**

**APOV**

Everything was ready at home for our girlie night in. Esme and I had bought the pizza, Bella's favourite quattro fromagie with mixed peppers. We'd also selected a couple of new chick flicks for our entertainment. Bella being Bella didn't want to make a fuss and I'd had to promise my brother that I would respect her wishes as it was her hen night.

It only took me seven minutes to get from ours to the Swan's. I decided to peep the horn and wait in the car. I could see all the upstairs lights on so she was still getting her stuff together. Absentminedly I pull out a nail file and start to make sure my nails are still perfect. I don't notice the time too much, I'm a vampire and time is irrelevant to us but after what I consider a long time maybe ten minutes still no Bella.

Irritated a bit I stop the engine and head for the door. My knock goes unanswered. If she has hurt herself Edward will blame me so I let myself in using the hidden key high above the door in the eaves. Edward had told me where it was ages ago incase I ever needed to use it.

"Bella where are you." I call as I walk into the hallway.

Nothing not a sound. The hairs on the back of my head stand on end as I get a very uncomfortable feeling but I can't put my finger on what it is. I'm up the stairs in a flash and find Bella's bedroom door wide open and her over night bag open on her bed. The lights are blazing in the bedroom and bathroom of the Swan's small house.

I'll kill my brother if he has whisked her away unable to bear being parted from her for just one evening. No I correct my thinking, if he'd done that I'd surely have seen it in one of my many visions. I don't like this at all. The truck is still parked out front so I know she has not gone anywhere driving. I check Charlie's room, nothing. A short call to Esme confirms she has not arrived there.

Where can she be, I have no choice now but to call my brother. Jazz will keep him calm I hope and we'll sort this out when they all get home.

His phone is off... typical. They always do this when hunting so that in the middle of a hunt or when stalking the sound of a cell phone going off does not scare off their prey. I leave a message asking him to call me as soon as he gets the message. I leave one with Jazz too knowing he will listen as soon as he sees it from me.

I wander around the Swan's home looking for clues to Bella's whereabouts. That feeling of unease is still present but I can't quite tell what it is. Certainly its something I have never come across before. The kitchen is spotless and so is the bathroom. Bella's toiletries bag open next to the overnight bag. She was disturbed by something as she made her final preparations to come to our house. Hmm.

The front door open and closes and hear Esme and Rose head up the stairs.

"Anything?" Rose asks glancing around Bella's bedroom.

"No nothing but a feeling of something's not right. When I first came into the house I got a sense of something but I don't know what." I shrug my shoulders.

"Lets all have another look around, have you spoken to Edward yet?" Esme asks.

"Left a message on his and Jazz's cell phone's but they haven't come back to me yet." I tell her.

"He's going to shit bricks if we don't find her." Rose says with a deep sigh.

We all know how Edward can be. Since he has met and fallen for Bella he is so much better but he is so overprotective of her. If he thinks for one minute she is in any sort of danger there is a very high possibility he will flip and anyone in his way will feel the effect. Esme decided to text Carlisle in the hope that will get a response quicker than my messages have.

Downstairs now Rose suddenly stops and a low hiss comes from her mouth.

"What is it Rose?" Esme asks rushing to her side.

Esme's reaction is almost identical as she hisses and then goes into a hunting mode crouch.

I scream "tell me what it is please." I'm worried now.

"Wolves or a wolf have been here. I cannot tell how recent."

We know Bella's Dad is friends with the Black family from La Push the Indian Reservation about ten miles out of town, so I can't tell if its just a residual stench. The stench is the strongest around the front door, Rose goes back outside to see if she can pick anything else up from the porch. The same as in the house. A slight smell but nothing too over powering.

Esme's cell phone rings and brings us back to the reality of what we are now faced with.

"Carlisle is Edward with you?"

"Yes why?"

"Bella is not at home or our house and we can't locate her. Put him on the phone now please"

Esme, what is going on. Why does everyone look so worried and why is Alice blocking me reading her thoughts?"

"Edward please promise to stay calm and listen to me carefully, do you know where Bella is? Did you and she arrange a little joke on us tonight Edward, tell me I need to know."

Esme there was no joke put Bella on the phone and I'll tell her to stop messing around with you."

"I can't do that Edward. She's not here, we can't find her anywhere."

I could hear his scream from where I was stood at the other side of Charlie's room. She tell's us they'll be back within two hours. During that time we've to contact all her friends and scout the Forks boundary. We are not to mention a word to Charlie. We'll deal with this as a family. Involving the local police will be the very last resort even if the Chief is Bella's father.

We all head out of the Swan's house looking and smelling for clues that might lead us to Bella's whereabouts. I can see Rose picks up a stronger wolf trail behind the house and she decides to follow it. A while later she let me know it leads straight to the reservation. Jacob must use the forest behind Bella's house as a short cut when visiting. None of us pick up any sign of Bella.

The two hours are nearly up, I'm to meet Edward back at the house. I head back and find him already there and pacing on the porch. He looks dreadful, his eyes black even though he has just fed. He looks empty too, emotionally I mean. How would I feel if Jazz disappeared without a trace. I know I'd look the same as Edward does now.

"Alice anything?"

"No Edward sorry nothing, Rose followed the wolf scent but it lead to La Push so nothing suspicious there."

His hand rakes through his already tousled hair and a low moan comes from him. I long to try and comfort him but I know he will refuse my heartfelt longing to help him. Only Bella can help him now, without her he will surely give up. Finding her is our number one priority not only for the sake of Edward's sanity but she is our family now and none of us will leave a stone unturned until we find her.

Watching my brother sink to his knees in despair breaks my heart. His dry sobbing too much for me to bear. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump a bit. Carlisle takes over where I cannot.

"Edward son get up. This isn't helping you need to be strong for Bella. We'll find her but we need your connection to her to help us do that. Come on get up. Lets go inside and see what you can pick up."

**EPOV**

Going hunting with my family was Emmett's idea of a stag night. I had agreed to go along with it under duress. Bella was having a girls night with Alice, Rose and Esme, she would be spending the night in my bed even though I was not there to spend it with her. When I'd kissed her goodbye I could tell she was a sad as me at our forced parting.

"Not for much longer love then we'll be together forever." I'd told her this knowing it would satisfy some if not all her reservations.

"Alice will pick you up at six, pack an overnight bag. Charlie already knows you'll be staying over."

With that I left her. Us boys had taken off after I'd expressly told Alice no funny business. I didn't want my Bella exposed to Alice and Rose's idea of a hen party.

"No male strippers Alice I mean it. She looks at only me in that way."

We'd headed to California looking for larger prey. Em was itching for a grizzly it had been a while since he'd had one. We found a glut of them and made our kills. Once no longer thirsty we'd headed to a large secluded lake and skinny dipped and larked around. It was good to relax with my family. I missed it.

Heading further and further into the national park we'd come across a large herd of mule deer. We'd all taken a few after chasing them for ages. I think we'd all wanted the thrill of the chase more than the blood. I could drink no more. I wouldn't need to feed again for a least ten days. I could be with Bella right up to the wedding.

We lazed around and walked back to the lake, taking our time relaxing, play fighting and swimming. We'd found a large outcrop of rocks overlooking the lake and spent hours rock diving into the cool clear water. We only moved on when we'd heard some campers closing in on us.

It had been a wonderful relaxing day. I'd enjoyed the company of my brothers and father enormously. I couldn't wait to go on future hunts with Bella, she'd be my wife then. As I lay in the grass I think about what our life will be like. I hope and pray she does not regret her decision to stay with me. I hope she takes to vampire life as well as Em did. His first year was hard but after that he was a breeze. He enjoyed all aspects of our life and I hoped Bella would too. There were some things I had not told her about. I wanted to keep some things a secret. I wanted Bella to discover our insatiable need for sex, I wanted Bella to experience the lust that takes over you after making a kill. We already had a wonderful exciting sex life and I couldn't wait to see what a vampiric nature would do to that.

My attention was brought back to the here and now when I heard Carlisle on his phone. I immediately listened to his conversation as well as searching for Alice and a sign that all was okay at home. I got nothing. Alice was reciting that bible in a high pitched tone. What on earth is she up to I wonder.

"Edward, come and speak to your mother please."

I'm up and taking his phone in a flash. What Esme asks me doesn't sound right. Of course Bella and I aren't playing a practical joke on you I answer indignantly.

"Put her on the phone Esme and I'll tell her to stop messing with you."

What she said to me next I will hear for the rest of my life. Bella is gone they can't find her. She is gone...

I scream so loud all the wildlife around us scatters in seconds. I fall to my knees. No this cannot be happening not after all we've done to stay together. Not after standing up to the Volturi and Charlie. No there must be some mistake. She wouldn't leave me... would she?

I've never run like I did on the way back to Forks. The others couldn't stay with me and I wasn't waiting for them I had to get home to find Bella. I didn't slow until I saw her house in front of me. I was inside in a flash. I cold smell her scent everywhere. Strawberries, freesias and vanilla. I could also smell the stench of Jacob Black. That was nothing new and I knew he had been spending time here because I'd got to spend the night with Bella every time he came over. In her room her scent was strong. It brought me to my knees. I loved her scent, I loved her for god sakes, where was she?

She hadn't run away from me that much was clear. Her bag was ready to spend the night at my house. Downstairs her scent trail stopped, right by the front door. Out on the porch I lost her altogether, it was like she vanished into thin air. I could detect not even her heartbeat. I was so attuned to her heartbeat I knew if she was within a twenty mile radius I'd pick her up. Nothing.

Alice joined me looking almost apologetic. I'm on my knees once again as I'm racked by loud sobbing. I cannot control them. I cannot live without her I will not live without her. We will find her and if someone has hurt her or taken her against her will they will suffer I will make sure of that.

Carlisle makes me get up and face the truth. She's gone for now and we need to find her. She and I are so intimately connected if anyone can find her it will be me. Alice will help searching her visions regularly. Emmett, Jazz, Rose and Esme will scour the whole peninsular if they find any trace of her they will let me know and I will find her. For now we decide to call Angela, Jessica and their boyfriends to see if anyone has seen her. I won't allow Carlisle to tell Charlie not yet. He thinks she is at ours overnight and won't expect her back till later tomorrow. If we have made no progress by then I rethink telling him.

My being heartbroken is bad enough I cannot bear to see her Dad go through this if it isn't necessary. I take her bags and run to my house. I place her bags in my room where she should be. Laying face down on the bed I shove my face in the pillows. They smell of her, its like she's nearby.

"Tell me where you are love. Give me a sign and I'll be there before you know it. Remember I love you and I will come for you no matter how long it takes I will find you and bring you home safely."

I head out into the forest, looking, smelling and listening. Nothing. Not a sound that gives me clue to her whereabouts. I can hear the rest of my family at various points ahead. They are worried about me I know but I cannot let that interfere with finding Bella. They must concentrate. A quick phone call reminds them I am aware of their concern and I need them to refocus on finding Bella and I'll be fine.

Taking off at pace I head towards La Push, maybe the wolves have seen or heard something. I know I cannot cross the boundary but if they sense me I hope they will send someone to come and look. Then I will ask them for help. I reach the boundary in minutes and do not wait for long when Sam Uley appears.

"What do you want Cullen?" he asks calmly.

"Sam have you or any of the tribe seen Bella today or tonight. She was supposed to be spending the night at my house with my sisters but she never made it and her stuff is packed and ready at home."

"I haven't heard or seen Bella in ages, no one here can have either because I would have heard it in their thoughts."

Sam I love her more than anything and I'm really worried. Could you ask the Black's if they have seen her. They are good friends with her father and spend time at there house."

Another youth appears and Sam talks to him quietly. I heard him ask the youth called Quil to run to the Blacks and ask Billy and Jacob if they have seen anything of Bella. He phases as he runs at speed into the forest.

"Thank you Sam I know you know how it feels to be in love. I know of the imprinting of your tribe. It is almost as strong as how Bella and I feel."

He grunts at this then states.

" I agree Edward that sometimes there is no choice in who you love. We here at La Push think that Bella has made the wrong choice."

"She like me Sam never had a choice. We were meant to be together. It's fate."

Two wolves come running back towards us one a dark grey and one a huge red. They phase back to reveal the youth called Quil and Jacob Black. Jacob is none too happy to have me so close to the tribal border.

"What do you want bloodsucker" he spits at me.

"I mean no harm Jacob I came to ask for your help to find Bella."

"Seen sense and left you has she" he laughs.

I shake my head slowly and raise my eyes to him before speaking.

"Jacob I fear she has been taken against her will. Her bags are packed at home for an overnight stay at my house. She is no where to be found, my family and I have covered the whole peninsular."

"Well I haven't seen her since that day at the house when you acted all caveman like."

I remembered it well. I wish I were able to kiss her like that right now.

" Please all I ask is that you keep an eye out. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary please let me know."

"We will Edward, and good luck with finding her safe and well." Sam says.

As I turn to walk away I hear Jacobs thoughts as he states yeah good luck with that bloodsucker. It would be so easy to react to his malice but finding Bella is much more important right now. I can deal with Jacob later.

At home the other have found nothing. Every single metre of the peninsular has been covered and nothing. Not a sign, not a whiff of her scent. It's like she's vanished into thin air.

The sun is coming up and I need to rethink telling Charlie. I decide that we'll tell him at four o'clock if we've not found her by then. The only place we haven't looked is La Push land. We are not allowed on their land.

I ask Carlisle to join me in his study.

"What is it Edward?"

"Do you think under the circumstances Sam Uley and the tribal elders would allow us to search the land at La Push for Bella?"

"Why would you think she is there son?"

"I don't know if she is there Carlisle it's the only place left to search in the whole state. I guess I'm clutching at straws its all I have left."

"We can only ask Edward."

"Do it then please as soon as you can."

Alice still has no sign of Bella all she has when she looks for her is blackness...

**BPOV**

When I start to come around my head hurts like hell I feel like I have the hangover to end all others. The taste in my mouth and the smell up my nose make me gag. I come around a bit more and struggle to sit up. That is when I realise my hands are tied and so are my feet.

"What the hell" I shout to anyone within earshot.

Even worse I realise not only am I tied up but I'm also tied to some sort of post at the back of the dark room. Where I am is pitch black it takes my eyes a while to adjust. It looks like I'm in some sort of cave the walls certainly appear to be rock and the ground I'm sat is in definitely dirt. Great that's all I need to be stuck somewhere tied up in the cold, dark and dirt.

Where is the lovely vampire rescuer when I need him? That's not fair he'll be shitting bricks now if I know him at all. If he feels half as bad as I do then I know whoever did this is going to suffer so much they'll wish they were dead already.

Never in all my time with Edward did I wish he could hear my thoughts. I let our memories flood my mind if he were going to pick up on anything it would be thoughts of us being together. I remembered our first proper kiss, our first I love you, the first time we made love in Canada. When he asked me to marry him. Soon I was sobbing, the memories so sweet so perfect. I needed him so badly right now.

How long I sat there sobbing I have no idea. I needed a plan. Would whoever brought me here bring me food and water if they did could I escape then? Could I put up a fight and draw the attention from someone else? Edward would go crazy if I hurt myself but I had to try.

I sat quietly just waiting, listening watching for any sign of movement. When it came it scared the shit out of me, a dark shape looming towards me...

I must have passed out because when I come around this time I can see daylight at the mouth of what now is clearly a cave. In front of me is a large bottle of water and a cool bag. Under the cool bag are two large cushions and a thick blanket. Two of my own hooded sweat tops also sit in front. I grab them up they smell of Edward and I immediately feel at peace. God I wish he were here now. When he finds me I swear I'm not leaving his side again. All the rules Charlie imposes can go rot and Edward's own rule of not seeing him hunt can go to hell too. I'll be joined at his hip from now on and I can't wait.

I hadn't even realised that one of my hand had been let free. I suppose so I can eat. The other is still firmly attached to the post at the rear of the cave. I take a long drink of the cool water. Inside the cool bag I find lots of things I would normally eat at home. There is pizza, sandwiches, chicken legs, salad vegetables. Whoever did this knows my eating habits. That worries me a lot.

**EPOV**

Our request to search La Push land had not gone down well. Sam was okay about it and agreed to take our request to the tribes elders. Apparently Jacob Black was vehemently opposed to our being allowed on their land. He even managed to get the elders to agree with him. In the end it was decided that the wolves would carry out a search of La Push and report back to us. They would go in two's and cover the whole area to the coast. Sam assured me that if there was anything to find they would find it. I wished I could be so optimistic. It was nearing four o'clock and I could put off telling Charlie no longer. My own pain was bad enough I hated to see my future father in law go though the same.

I drive a human speed to the house. Alice had come with me so she could explain what she had found. He would want to know why I had kept it from him so long. My arrogance was the only reason I had, firmly believing I would find her and he didn't need to worry.

He went off like a catherine wheel on Bonfire Night. He called me all the names under the sun even though I wasn't even here and if I had been it would not have happened. He phoned Billy to see if the search of La Push had turned up anything. His friend told him nothing so far.

When my phone rang I knew it was Sam, I agreed to meet him at the boundary in ten minutes. I knew they had found nothing.

Sam's eyes were sad when I walked toward him.

"I'm sorry Edward nothing. We've checked all over the land to the sea not a sign or trace of her scent."

"Thank you anyway Sam, if you hear or see anything at all." my voice broke as I turned away.

I felt his hot hand on my arm,

"Edward she knows you love her right?"

"Yes she does"

"Then have faith that she will find her way back to you."

I knew him touching me was a big thing, I could see the others shudder as he did it.

"Thank you Sam for everything"

I walked towards my Volvo slower than a human would. I was devastated. I did not know where else to look. Sitting in my car the dry sobs started once again. I didn't even smell what was right in the car with me until I reached the house. From behind the back seat popped up a very young quileute boy. I'd seen him about in town. He was Leah Clearwater's younger brother I believe Bella said his name was Seth. Thinking her name like that ripped my heart out even more.

"What the hell Seth are you looking to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry Edward I just felt I needed to tell you something."

"I'm not in the mood right now so run along home like a good dog." I regretted the words as soon as I'd said them.

"Sorry Seth I didn't mean that, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"That's why I'm here Edward you need to know this. I was partnered with Jacob doing the search for Bella. We were to cover the beaches and the coast. He was acting really weird when we got to the coast. He would not let me check out all the caves he made me stay up on the cliff whilst he went down. He said it was too dangerous for me. I just got the feeling he didn't want me seeing what might have been in one of those caves. I thought you should know. It may be nothing but at least you know I was worried."

"Did you tell Sam Seth?"

"No I thought you were more important as Bella is your fiancee. Did I make the right call Edward?"

"I don't know Seth I had been worried about Jacob before, he'd said something earlier that got me thinking. Seth can you get me onto La Push land tonight undetected?" I ask the young boy.

"I doubt it Edward, maybe Sam would help if you think my suspicions warrant more of a look.?" he asks almost questioningly.

"Seth go tell Sam what you told me and bring him back here alone if he is willing to help us."

He runs off phasing in seconds as he runs back towards his home. He'll have to speak to Sam in his human form or the other will hear him I hope he's remembered that.

I rush into the house and tell my family of Seth's suspicions. Emmett wants to rip Jacob's throat out now. My eyes tell him he won't get a chance if in fact he is responsible for taking Bella I will deal with him once she is safe back where she belongs with me.

The house phone rings, its Charlie he has got the state troopers involved. He is arranging a search of the whole of Forks and Port Angeles. I can't tell him we've already scoured every inch of both. He asks for our help, how can I refuse. I tell him we'll be there as soon as he wants.

My cell phone buzzes with text. I don't recognise the number but the words tell me who it is.

_**Seth and I will search the beach and cave area again after dark. I agree Jacob has been acting a little strange. Wait for my signal, don't get too close to the boundary they'll smell you. **_

I reply telling him where I will wait. I'll join Charlie's search and slope off when I hear from Sam again.

The whole town are out in force I'm humbled at how many people want to find her_**. **_Their sympathetic stares show me they care about me too. Who'd have thought it. Another text surprises me. Again its from Sam. Jacob has headed out and they are following him_**. **_they will keep me posted with what they find. Can I really stand to be so far away from any action. I could always hang around in the sea off the coast watching and waiting for a sign. Should I do that now I ponder.

Alice's hand on my arm makes my mind up for me.

"Go Edward, wait in the water stay about half a mile west from first beach. Keep your eyes and ears open Edward. I've seen something but its not clear yet_**. **_The only thing I tell is that it is at that stretch of coastline_**.**_"

I'm out of there in a flash. Carlisle will make up something to tell Charlie should he ask where I am.

I have great hopes now that I may find my love safe and well and fairly soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Reason to Stay**

Thanks to all who have supported me continuing with this story_._ After I vented a bit the creative juices flowed and I had another chapter before I knew it. Glad you are all enjoying it.

**As usual my thanks go to SM who owns all that is Twilight. **

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I manage to eat something and drink most of the water, now unfortunately I need to pee. What should a girl do?

Unable to put it off any longer I head towards the back of the cave. I'm a wuss, I dread to think what might be lurking in the back depths of this cold dank cave. The only thing driving me into its depths is the sheer need to relieve myself. I have not gone too far back when I stumble across a bucket. I wonder if this has been left here for this particular purpose. Who cares, it will have to do.

Feeling much better and a little braver I decide to see how far I can venture before my being tied to the post prevents me from going further. I can go back into the cave a good long way but forward towards the opening and freedom I get no more than five feet from where I was sat on the cold hard ground. Great.

It's light outside I can see that much, I can also hear clearly now the sound of waves crashing onto the rocks. Sea birds screech as they dance on the wind pockets. I wish I was free like the birds. With a sigh I sit back down and contemplate what I should do now. What can I do? Nothing but sit and wait in the hope Edward will find me. Sit and wait for my kidnapper to come so that I can then confront them head on.

I must drift off to sleep again because when I wake up dusk is upon us and once again the cave becomes my enemy. The cold and damp start once again to penetrate my bones. I swear if I survive this I'll never be warm again. If I get to see and hold my love again he won't be able to tell where he ends and I start I'm so cold. I let wave after wave of Edward wash over me, his lips on mine, his strong arms holding me close, his screaming out my name in ecstasy. I remember the first time I saw him, the way I felt when he spoke to me, how I'd collapsed often when he dazzled me and when I over reacted to his first kiss. A loud sob escaped from my lips as I wondered if I will ever see him again, will I ever hold him in my arms again. I cannot bear the thought of not.

As the darkness grows I huddle into the cushions and blanket provided by my captor. My sweat tops alone now not keeping me warm. I doubt if I will sleep having slept on and off for most of the day. I want to sleep and wake up in the morning to find it was all a bad dream. Maybe if I wish for it hard enough it will come true.

The flicker of a small light at the entrance to the cave draws my eyes attention. It is soon extinguished as my captor realises I am awake and straining to see who they are.

I find my voice now and shout.

"I don't know who you are and I don't really care. You are a coward to do this to me. When Edward Cullen catches up with you he will make you wish you'd never been born. He will tear you limb from limb."

I'm cut off in my rant by a loud 'guffaw'.

That tells me whoever is in the cave with me now is not afraid of Edward or at least does not know enough about him to be afraid. Is it someone like Mike Newton or one of the boys from school?

No I don't believe it is, they were all afraid of Edward.

Another rogue vampire? Again no, another vampire would surely have killed me already and would not have brought me food, water, blankets and a bucket to pee in. No this was someone else.

I was beginning to have my suspicions.

"Jacob Black is that you skulking over there?" I ask sounding alot more confident than I actually felt.

Nothing, not even a whisper. It was like I was all alone again. Maybe I was maybe my captor had left while I was ranting. I still think Jacob is the most likely suspect or am I doing him a big disservice. No he hates my relationship with Edward, recently he's been acting weird and protective of me. Hugging me and the like. He had always made me feel a little uncomfortable like he was obssessed almost. As we'd grown up his actions seemed to take a more sinister turn and to be truthful he scared me a little. I think Charlie felt it too and that is why he agreed I could stay at Edward's when Jacob came over to our house. Hmmm.

**EPOV**

I don't even hesitate to dive off the cliff and into the cold dark sea. Even fully clothed I am agile enough to swim at pace. I swim under the water so as not to draw unwanted attention to my being there. Before I'd dived I'd text Sam and told him where I'd be. As he and Seth searched the caves and beach area he'd agreed to do a quiet running commentary for me so that I could feel part of the search. I in turn had promised to guide them if I picked up on Bella's scent or heartbeat.

I swim back and forward along the piece of coast that Alice had directed me to. The strong smell of fish was distracting so I needed time to concentrate and hone my senses to Bella. All I had to do was think about her and he scent flooded my senses. If I stayed still and listened I was confident I could hear her heartbeat for miles.

My attention is pulled to Sam telling Seth to watch his step going down in one of the many caves off the La Push cliffs. I still my strokes now and tread water. Seth must slip a little because I hear shingle slipping down the rock surface. As I listen to make sure he is okay I pick up something else. Its only faint but I swear I am almost positive it is her.

For once I give thanks to my vampire senses and know now without a shadow of a doubt that I'd find her tonight. I communicate to Sam that I know she is nearby. Honing in on her heartbeat I can now hear her breathing. My heart swells with the love I feel for her. Sam is reluctant to leave. I tell him to go apprehend Jacob because I will definitely want to speak to him once Bella is safe and under the care of either her father or my family.

Both Sam and Seth retreat. I whisper my thanks to them both. Wet through I make my way out of the water. The best way I can think of to get dry is for me to run at speed up and down the beach so that my clothes will dry off. I do consider running back home to change but I don't want to risk Jacob moving her and me being back to square one. I mean now I know he is guilty of taking her I could always deal with him but he would I know rather die than tell me where he'd hidden her. No I couldn't risk that.

It must take only a few minutes before I feel comfortable in my clothes again. Now its time for me to find my fiancee and take her home. I walk slowly along the beach, listening, smelling for her scent. She is not on the beach nor is she in any of the caves accessed by First Beach. Now I move my search along the jagged rocks moving further and further out to more inaccessible terrain. I easily climb from outcrop to outcrop. Her heartbeat getting stronger with every step I take.

I don't even have to go into most of the caves as I can tell straight away when they hold nothing of interest for me. I would never have believed there were so many caves in such a small area. Her scent now over powering my senses as I draw closer to what I can only describe as home. Her heartbeat now throbbing in my ears like a beating drum. I ponder over calling to her letting her know I'm coming to get her. I want to let her know I'm close and that she is safe but part of me wants to look into her big brown eyes when she sees me again. I decide after much mental deliberation to do the latter.

Pin pointing her exact location was easy once I'd rounded the latest outcrop of rocks. Here the cliff face is sheer and access is not for the faint hearted. Even if Bella had been able to get free she would never have made it to safety. She would have plunged into the sea and then slammed onto the rocks by the crashing waves. I shudder at the very thought.

Sure footed and at pace I make the climb to the opening that holds the key to my heart. It takes me only seconds to reach the mouth of the cave. I can taste her scent now it is so strong. Soon she will be in my arms. Soon we will be back at home tucked up in bed safe and warm.

Slowly I walk into the cave my eyes take only a second to adjust to the pitch black inside. I can see her laid on what appears to be two large cushions wrapped in a blanket. She is curled up but one of her arms is stretched out in the cold night air. I can see quite clearly she is tethered like a dog. A low growl escapes my lips. She flinches and I hear my name on her lips. Is she dreaming about me or did she hear my growl?

Not knowing or really caring I am at her side in a flash. I fall to my knees and gather her up in my arms. My face pressed into her neck. I don't think she believes I'm here at first she thinks she's dreaming. When a small sigh escapes her lips and she says my name I kiss her. Her eyes immediately open and her arms are flung around my neck.

"You came, you really came." she says over and over kissing me all the while.

'Of course I came silly girl, I am sorry though that it took me so long to find you. Are you alright love, do I need to get you to the hospital Bella?"

"No hospital Edward, I'm fine really just tired and scared. I thought I'd lost you forever. I missed you so much baby take me home to bed. Please"

"I love you Bella never doubt that and I promise to never leave your side again. When and if I do you will be left in the care of someone who will protect you until I return. I will not leave you vulnerable ever again. I suppose in light of what has happened here the sooner I change you the better."

"Oh Edward, I love you too very very much. Knowing that you love me got me through this and your love will get me through whatever we have to face in the future."

I pick her up and carry her out of the cave. She slips onto my back so I can make the climb to safety. I have Sam and Seth's agreement that I can cross La Push land to get home as quick as possible. I need to let Charlie know his daughter is okay. He'll want her at home but he can want she is staying with me tonight. Tomorrow I'll consider her going home.

She is asleep in my arms as I approach the house. Alice has seen of our arrival and has run a warm bath for Bella and turned the heating up. She bless her has rung Charlie and told him Bella is safe and will be home tomorrow. A white lie of us finding her out of town gives me the night I need to keep her here with me safe in my arms.

Jacob Black has some very serious allegations to answer to tomorrow and I need Bella's love to calm me down because right now his dismembered torso looks the best way to deal with him.

When Bella is tucked up in bed I text Sam and thank him or all his and Seth's help. I tell them she is fine asleep now in a warm bed. Sam tells me that Jacob is in detention at La Push, denying everything even after being told witnesses had seen him go to the cave earlier. Time to deal with him another day, now I need to be with my love. Hold her in my arms take strength from the fact that she is safe and by my side once again.

Tomorrow I will demand Jacob's death for his kidnapping of Bella. Whether they do it or I do it, I do not care but he will die of that I am 100% confident.

Bella calls my name in her sleep, so I pull her into my arms and drop tiny kisses onto her head. She snuggles closer and says

"God I missed you Edward Cullen."

My dead heart swells with love and pride that she is safe, she is mine and that she loves me.

**please please please review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Reason to Stay**

Grateful thanks to all who read and take the time to review. Your words mean a lot and give me the incentive to continue.

As usual grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is the wonderful Twilight.

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Having Bella here safe in my arms calms me no end. With her laid here in my arms I can almost think rationally about how I am going to deal with Jacob Black. I wonder for a moment how Charlie will feel when he finds out his precious Jacob was the one who took Bella, will he want to kill him like me or will he make excuses for him because of his friendship with Billy. Surely like me he will not be able to justify the dogs actions. How Charlie thinks never ceases to amaze me so I'll reserve judgement until I speak to him in the morning.

Bella stirs in my arms, she is not getting as restful a nights sleep as I would have hoped being here with me. She is obviously still reliving her recent nightmare. Even when I run my fingers through her hair and ssh her she doesn't settle. She tosses and turns, occasionally thrashing gripping onto me for dear life. This episode has had a really deep seated effect on her and I'm worried. If only I had found her sooner. Why had I not considered earlier Jacob Black her captor and La Push as her place of captivity. Why because where I come from friends don't do that to people. Especially when you are supposed to care about that someone. You may not like their decisions but you respect them and support them. Not Jacob Black apparently. Did he really believe that his actions would make her love him. Surely not, not even he was that stupid. If Bella didn't like him before she would surely hate him now.

She does eventually drift into a deep sleep I stay by her side until Alice calls me down to talk.

"What are you going to do about Jacob, Edward?"

"Why?"

"Even after what he did Edward she won't want him hurt."

"Leave dealing with the dog and Bella's reaction to me please Alice. I'll talk to her when she is up to it. Sam and the pack have Jacob secure at La Push he can be dealt with anytime."

Charlie is also going to want to know where she was and why you didn't take her straight home tonight. You should prepare your answers for him. He won't like what you tell him about Jacob. He may not even believe you until Sam confirms it."

If there is nothing else important Alice I need to get to Bella, she is what is really important now nothing else."

With that I turn and run back up to my room at true vampire speed. I am relieved to see she hasn't moved. I crawl back into the bed with her this time I remove all my clothes leaving only my boxers on. I make sure she is wrapped up securely in the quilt before I pull her close. Her reaction to me is immediate. She snuggles into my cold hard chest and lets out a deep sigh. Her arms snake around me, she doesn't care that I am cold or hard she needs to be as close to me as I do her.

My thoughts drift to planning our wedding and honeymoon when she stirs. Her arms tighten around me and her lips nibble and kiss my chest. It feels wonderful, she is wonderful. She is everything to me, I will never ever get over how she feels to me. What our love has made me feel. Kissing her head I chuckle as her hands snake lower and lower towards my boxers and my now very erect morning wood.

"Good morning love, how are you today or do I need to ask?" I say with a smirk in my voice.

"I'm just glad to be back home with you Edward, I missed you so much, I missed this too." she says rubbing my erection.

"I'm sure its missed you too love but now is probably not the best time to say hello."

I try to twist gently out of her reach. She's hanging on for dear life.

"Edward I need you to love me right now please. After all that's happened I need to feel you inside me, I need to feel yours again. Please Edward I need this."

How could anyone refuse her anything. The look on her face broke me even if her words hadn't already. I pull her to me and let her hands roam at will. I cannot help a loud groan escape from my lips and then I have to stop myself laughing as I hear Alice and Jazz downstairs laughing at my predicament.

Kissing my Bella is the sweetest thing ever and I love every second of it. Her tongue is everywhere, when she breaks to breathe I take the opportunity to kiss down her neck. I hesitate for only a second over her pulsing artery. She smells so good in every way.

"God Bella you smell and feel so good. Are you sure you want to do this after what happened to you?

She answers not with words but by working my boxers down my legs and wrapping her hand around my now throbbing erection. Gently I roll her over onto her back and take my position between her legs. She wraps them around my waist and I can feel her wet centre waiting for me.

Unable to resist her any longer I drive into her. The sensation makes me hiss as she too catches her breath. We fit wonderfully together. I glide in and out slowly, reveling in every moment. I need to slow right down I'm so close. I don't want to disappoint her. When I'm buried deep inside Bella it would be so easy to let the incredible feelings take over and just enjoy myself. I must never let this be about just me. It will always be about both our pleasures. I will always try to give Bella as much pleasure as she gives me. I withdraw and kiss her protests quiet.

I make my way down her delightful body kissing and nipping with my lips as I go. Her fingers find my hair and prepare to tug as I find her hot wet centre. Her nub is hard and fully exposed already excited and ready to take her into oblivion. She thrashes about under me from my first touch. She won't take much to find her release. I use my tongue not on her clit but instead licking up her juices. Two of my fingers penetrate her and I can feel immediately her inner muscles contracting around me.

She falls over the edge a minute later dragging me back up to her lips and kisses me until am sure that I am dizzy.

"I love you Edward, make love to me."

"Bella I love you too so very much and it would be my very great pleasure to make love to you." I slip deep inside her as I finish my sentence. Once again both our breaths catch at the incredible sensation created by me being buried deep inside her.

Matching my every thrust we both collapse at the same time our orgasm's taking us over the edge. She is truly magnificent. I can't quite still believe that she is mine. Laid side by side recovering we move closer to each other. We just have to be touching, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to both of us.

"We better get up and showered love, if I don't get you home soon Charlie will be knocking the door down."

"I want to stay here with you forever."

"Soon love soon."

I drag myself from her and run into the en suite. The shower has heated up enough when she joins me. We stand just holding each other for what seems like hours. I wash her hair and she washes mine. I stop at soaping her body, we'll never get out of there if I start that. She pulls a pouty lip as she realises what I am avoiding.

"Spoilsport."

With a laugh I get out and wrap a large white towel around my waist. I leave her to finish off washing herself. I'm dressed and ready for the day when she joins me back in the bedroom. It takes all that I am to ignore the fact that she is wrapped only in a very small fluffy white towel. Taking a deep breath I tell her I'll see her downstairs. As I close my bedroom door giving her some privacy I hear her laugh and then the word

"Coward"

She's right, I'm terrified of the effect she has on me. I go from being a serious well educated mature vampire into a dithering wreck around her. I shake my head as I walk down the stairs.

"She has you wrapped around her finger Edward. As well as somewhere else." Jazz says as I walk passed him. I don't need him to tell me that.

When Bella joins us a few minutes later I ask her if she's ready to go home. She answers me with a sincere no. I grab her hand and drag out to my Volvo. The journey was quieter than I expected, she wasn't talking and I didn't know what to say to her. Should I talk about trivial things with her or should I face the 'Jacob' issue head on. I decide to wait until I've spoken to Charlie.

No sooner had I pulled up than he was out of the door and pulling Bella into his arms.

"Where the hell have you been girl? I was worried sick. If this is yours and his idea of a joke I'm not laughing."

One look at her face and he can see it was no joke. With his arms wrapped around his daughter I follow them inside. Once the door is shut and Bella is sat on the sofa he turns to be me and says calmly.

"Edward would you like to tell me what the hell has been going on?"

I look to Bella for approval, she nods and I start.

"Charlie you may want to sit down." he does and I continue.

"As you know I was enjoying a stag night with my father and brothers and Bella was supposed to be having a girlie night at mine with my mother and sisters. When Alice came to collect her she wasn't here. She was nowhere to be found. They contacted me thinking like you that I had whisked Bella away for some alone time. I can assure I had done no such thing. Once I heard Bella was missing I came back straight away. We all searched all night, there was no trace. I spoke to all her friends and even went to see Sam Uley to see if he'd seen or heard from her. Jacob told me she had seen the light and run away from me. I was frantic Charlie, you know how much she means to me and not knowing where she was nearly killed me. I was so scared both for Bella and myself. It was my decision not to tell you straight away I wanted to try to shield you from that. If I could find her and bring her back to us safe you didn't need to be worried too. I'm sorry Charlie." he nodded his approval seeming to understand that I was only trying to protect him.

"Go on Edward, I realise this is difficult for you but please go on."

"Well my family and I joined your search party and did all we could to locate her but every where we went nothing. I kept running things over and over in my head. My conversation with Jacob Black became quite heated and he had said something that didn't sit quite right with me. I couldn't get it out of my mind so I asked Sam if me and my family could search La Push for Bella."

"Why would you need to ask for permission to search the reservation Edward? I mean its tribal land but anyone can cross it."

"That's a whole different story Charlie and not for today. If I may continue? Sam could not gain the elders permission mainly due to Jacob telling them not to let us search telling them Bella had run away from me. Sam however agreed to do the search with the rest of the boys from La Push. Jacob even agreed to take part. They paired up and searched right across the whole lands down to the sea. Jacob was paired with young Seth Clearwater, they searched First Beach and the rocky coves and caves surrounding the coast. Hours later they reported back to me that there was no sign. I was devastated. I headed back home and was surprised to find young Seth hidden in the back of my car. What he told me you probably won't want to believe."

"Me why?" Charlie said matter of factly.

"Well your precious Jacob Black had been acting suspiciously whilst searching with Seth and refused to allow Seth to search the caves with him. Seth thought Jacob's actions were concerning and he thought I should know. I contacted Sam who agreed to help me out again and search with Seth later that night. Even before they could start their search Jacob headed out so they followed him. Sam contacted me to join up with them at the cliffs. He led us straight to the cave where she was held."

Now poor Charlie's mouth was agape, I could see he was struggling to believe his best friends son's had kidnapped his daughter. Especially after he had sung his praises to Bella and tried his hardest to push them together. Poor Charlie.

I continued, all the while holding Bella's hand tightly in mine.

" I found her Charlie tethered like a dog in the back of a cold dark cave. Oh he had supplied her with a blanket and food and water, but Charlie she was tied up. She was cold and scared and I just needed to get her home with me safely. I'm sorry I kept her with me last night but after finding her like that I just couldn't let her come home. I needed her with me. I hope you'll understand why I did what I did."

"Bella is all Edward telling me true darling? Did Jacob take you against your will?"

"Yes Dad, I didn't know who it was at first but once he came to the cave I knew it was him. I hate him dad and I never want him in this house again. I know I'll be moving to Edward's after the wedding but until then I'd rather not have him in my home."

"Bella he's not gonna live long enough to come a visiting don't you worry about that."

"Charlie, Sam has him at La Push in detention, I thought maybe later today or tomorrow you would go with me to deal with him."

"Edward son, let me deal with Jacob Black I don't want you getting into trouble over him he's not worth it. I'd like to apologise to you both for disrespecting your relationship and letting Jacob do this to you. Edward you have proved once again that you are the better man for my daughter."

He shocks me even further then by pulling both Bella and I into a huge bear hug.

I decide to give father and daughter some time alone. I have somewhere to be and it cannot wait any longer. Bella protests and Charlie even tells me there is no need to go. Kissing Bella gently I tell her I'll be back before she knows it. Charlie walks me to the door.

"Edward if you are going where I think you are going please don't leave any witnesses. I don't want to have to arrest you later for something that I want to do myself."

A quick nod of my head lets him know I've understood what he is telling me. Once I'm in the car I pull out my phone and ring Sam.

**BPOV**

Edward undresses me and put me to bed. He stays on the outside of the bed but pulls me into his strong safe arms. I immediately feel better. How I fall asleep I don't know, I wake periodically and only settle once I realise he is still with me. I now he will be beating himself up over what happened. He'll blame himself and his leaving to hunt. I wonder how long it will take for me to talk him around this time. Something changes at some point in the night, he is no longer on the outside of the bed, okay I'm wrapped up in the quilt but he too is under some cover and naked, well almost. I can soon remedy that.

He knows I'm awake when I start to kiss his beautiful body, god I ache with need for his touch. I'm gutted when he stops my hand rubbing his erection. I can tell he's reluctant to make love to me not because he doesn't want to but because he thinks too much and is worried I'm not okay.

"Make love to me Edward I plead, I need you inside of me I need to be yours."

He's putty in my hands and soon I am in heaven as he kisses me and takes my breath away. I am soon on my back and he is above me. When he slips his length into me I know I am home. I gasp it feels so so good to have him buried deep inside me where he belongs. I am away with the fairies when he pulls out and I don't like it one bit. He makes his way down to my centre and takes me to a whole other world.

When he works his way back to my mouth I attack him with all I have. I love this man so much and when we make love my feelings for him take on a whole other entity. When he enters me again I match him thrust for thrust as he takes us into oblivion.

Sated we both collapse onto the bed. He makes me get up when all I want to do is stay here with him forever. He's already in the shower when I finally join him. He likes to heat the water up for me. Stepping in behind him I snake my arms around his waist. He makes me so horny all the time. He actually laughs when he sees my face. I know he can read what my eyes are saying to him.

He gently swats my arse and proceeds to wash my hair. He does let me wash his too before he makes his escape.

"Spoilsport." I shout as he scurries to the safety of the bedroom.

I enjoy a leisurely shower which would have only been better if Edward had stayed in here with me.

When I enter the bedroom wrapped only in a fluffy white towel I can see he is visible shaken. I can see the lust and want in his black eyes. Once again he runs away from me. This time I laugh and shout after him.

"Coward."

Once I'm dressed I make my way down to where Edward, Alice and Jazz are waiting.

"Come on lets get you back to Charlie." he says pulling me to the Volvo. There is tension on the journey back to mine. I'm quiet I don't know why, well I do really. I know Charlie will ht the roof over Jacob and I know Edward already wants to kill him.

Dad surprises me when we pull up by pulling me into his arms. I guess he was worried too. Once we are in the house Dad wants to know what has happened. I nod to let Edward know its okay for him to tell the story.

Listening to Edward's voice as he tells my Dad the sequence of events, breaks my heart. I can hear the emotion in his normally calm quiet voice. His voice actually breaks up a couple of times and I have to give his hand a squeeze, not an easy thing to do to a vampire to let him know I'm here and I'm okay.

My Dad's eyes flit from Edward's to mine and back again. I can see he is struggling to believe all Edward is telling him. He even asks at one bit if Edward is telling him the truth.

Once Edward finishes, Dad pulls us both into a big hug. His consideration of Edward not getting in to trouble over Jacob makes me smile. Who would have thought that my Dad would be siding with my fiancé.

When Edward tells us he'll leave us in peace for bit I start to panic. My grip on his hand tightens. I know he probably doesn't even feel it. He promises he'll be back soon and even Charlie tells him he doesn't have to go. I feel almost bereft when he walks out of the door.

I have an awful feeling I know where he is going, I also know that nothing I or Charlie say will stop him dealing with Jacob.

**CPOV**

Had I really been so wrong about Jacob. It seems so. I remember now Bella telling me that she was creeped out by him and she had also told me that feeling was getting worse. Hell that was why I'd agreed she could stay with Edward when Billy and Jake came over. Now my best friends son had violated my trust in the worst way possible. I thank god now that Edward Cullen loved her the way she loved him. Whilst I still thought their relationship was too intense, irrational almost I knew without a shadow of a doubt he would never hurt her and would die for her. God even I could read it all over his face.

I knew Edward was heading to La Push, I couldn't stop him. I didn't even know if I wanted to. Jacob had what was coming to him. He deserved every bit of what Edward was going to deliver. Even I was a bit intimidated when Edward got that look on his face. Don't get me wrong he was never anything other than the perfect gentleman but he was fiercely protective over Bella and whoa betide anyone that did anything to her. I knew I never had to worry about Bella when Edward was around. Heck that was why Jacob struck when he was on his stag night. He was frightened of him.

Bella went up to her room, I immediately pick up the phone and ring my best friend. He answers after only a couple of rings.

"Billy, if Edward doesn't kill him then I'm gonna. I swear to god Billy what has he got to say for himself?"

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, he's denying he had anything to do with it. Says Edward Cullen has planned it all to make him the fall guy. I don't know what to believe Charlie he's my son and I know how much he cares for Bella."

"Believe me Billy, he is guilty, the lying piece of shit even Sam and Seth witnessed him going to the cave she was being held in. Edward would never put Bella in danger like that or leave her some place cold and dark and he would certainly never tie her up. He's on his way over to La Push Billy and he's mad as hell."

"He won't get to Jacob Charlie he's not been given authority to come onto our land."

"What the hell old man, Edward was talking double dutch like you are about not been allowed on La Push. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Charlie believe me. If Jacob is guilty of what he has been accused then we will deal with him as a tribe. I will stand by whatever the elders decide Charlie."

After I hang up I'm still bewildered by all the not being allowed on La Push land stuff. Something is going on around here and I don't like not knowing what it is. This is my town and I will find out what is going on.

**SAM and SETH"S POV**

I suppose we were expecting Edward's phone call when it came. He sounded angry yet calm. I wondered how long that would last once he had Jacob in his sights. Did we have the right to keep Edward away from Jacob? I'm not sure. If someone had kidnapped my Emily I would stop at nothing to avenge her.

Seth and I had agreed to meet Edward and the boundary line. I knew he wanted us to allow him onto La Push and for us to take him to where Jacob was being held. Jacob the idiot was still denying any involvement in Bella's disappearance. Even when Seth and I confronted him with what we'd seen him do he still was trying to blame Edward.

Now I didn't even feel sorry for him anymore. He was a stupid fool and he was going to get what he deserved. Edward had told me a little of what he was planning if we allowed it. Maybe letting Edward do what he planned would give him some sort of peace. He had not told us that he intended to kill Jacob but I'd guess that depended on how Jacob reacted to what Edward actually intended for him. He described it to me as giving him a taste of his own medicine. I know he won't leave Bella for long so whatever he is planning won't be too far away.

Seth was all for handing Jake over. Seth felt betrayed and ashamed by Jake's actions and wanted nothing to do with him. He even went as far as to say he was no brother to us the pack any longer. For such a young man he was remarkably level headed. Edward Cullen had told me he respected Seth greatly, being able to read our thoughts he told me Seth was loyal and had the purest mind he had heard for some time. Seth should take Edward's comments as a great compliment.

We sat around a small camp fire debating on what to do. Some of the pack were uncomfortable handing over one of our own to our mortal enemy. The Cullen's had done nothing wrong however and I could not help feeling that Bella's mate should deal with Jacob. We were getting nowhere and Seth and I had to meet Edward in ten minutes. Should we take Jacob Black with us or should insist we deal with this in house. Although at this point I had not considered any police involvement. Bella's Dad was Chief of Forks Police and I'm sure he'll want to prosecute.

When it was time to leave to meet Edward we are still no closer to deciding. We agreed I would talk to Edward again and see if I could change his mind. We would reconvine if necessary later.

Edward was already waiting when we arrived. He was pacing back and forth so quick it hurt my eyes. He slowed as we approached. I could see the disappointment in his eyes that Jacob was not with us. I tried to explain our point of view. It didn't help that Seth stood by my side shaking his head letting Edward know he disagreed.

"Please Sam let me deal with this for Bella. She is my mate, my fiancee and he took her. He left her tied up in a cold dark cave all alone. She was so scared Sam think how you would feel if it had been Emily."

He was good and he knew it, he played the trump card. Emily was my weakness like Bella was his and he knew it.

I reluctantly agreed to deliver Jacob to the boundary line in one hour. Seth, Paul, Embry and myself phased and took off to where Jacob was being detained. He still looked smug when we entered and pulled him to his feet. He obviously thought he was to be released. When I placed a hopsack over his already gagged mouth and head I could feel his tension mount. With his hands still tied behind his back we led him to his fate.

Edward didn't look smug or anything, he looked like a man on a mission. I pushed Jake over to him and he caught him with a simple nod of his head.

Edward pulled Jake along to the Volvo. He didn't put him in the back seat as I expected, he put him in the hatchback. Now I was worried I had made the wrong decision.

Seth touched my arm.

"Sam, Edward is a good man, he will do whatever he feels appropriate to Jake. Maybe if Jake showed some remorse it'd help. He is guilty Sam and Edward has the right to deal with him as he sees fit. Come on lets go home. Its out of our hands now."

As we both turn away the Volvo speeds off.

_Do you like the cliffy? How should Edward deal with the sack of shit known as Jacob Black? Let me have your ideas and I'll see how they look against what i already have in mind_.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Reason to Stay**

_Thanks for all the great reviews. I enjoyed reading them all. It's great to rouse so much passion from you all._

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to __**Fakin'it.**__ Her idea's for how Edward would deal with Jacob got me thinking and she should receive credit for inspiring me to write._

**As usual grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is the wonderful Twilight. Lucky bitch.**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I couldn't really believe that Sam had brought him to me. Maybe using the Emily card had been the deciding factor. I know he felt about her like I do about Bella. As I drive away onto Cullen territory I ponder how best to proceed. I can't be too much longer or Bella will worry and I can't have her upset anymore.

In the grounds of our home the forest holds many secrets. Hidden away about a ten minute walk at human pace is an old stone cottage. A ruin really but it had the basics, a roof and walls. That's all he needed. I wasn't going to offer him a five star suite at the Hilton. I had briefly considered transforming the old cottage into a place for Bella and I once we were married but once I'd had a good look around I decided it was no where near big enough. Two rooms that's all it comprised of and even if Bella didn't do fancy like Alice and Rose two rooms would not be enough. We would at the very least need a lounge, a kitchen for visitors, a bathroom again for visitors and at least one bedroom with an en suite. I'd like a guest bedroom if at all possible. I like the idea of having people to stay over. It's all about keeping up appearances. The lounge would have to be big enough to house my grand piano. I wasn't leaving that behind and besides Bella loved to listen to me play.

Hmm the old cottage would be an ideal place for me to hold Jacob for now until I decide what I am going to do with him. My anger had ebbed slightly now I knew she was safe and unharmed. I still want to rip his miserable head of his shoulders and part of me wants to torture him for days and make him suffer like I did not knowing where she was. Like she did all alone, scared and cold in the dark cave.

I have to run with him over my shoulder once I reach our house. I cannot get the Volvo any closer to my destination. Alice tells me to control myself for now. She and Jazz have a plan I might like for later.

Jacob doesn't struggle, he can't really. His hands are tied, his mouth is gagged and there is a hopsack over his head. I drop him to the ground inside the cottage. As an additional precaution, he is a shape shifting wolf I tie his feet tightly. Once I am satisfied he is secure and going nowhere. I take the sack off his head.

He knew it was me. He will have been able to smell me as soon as Sam handed him over. His eyes don't give much away I can see only defiance. The little shit is still thinking he was right. I can feel my anger building. It would be so easy to tear him apart right now here where no one would ever find him. He would rot on Cullen land, how fitting for a Quileute. My mobile phone buzzes in my pocket. Bella's name flashes in front of me. If I don't answer it she'll be worried and this time it will be my fault.

"Hey beautiful, missing me already?" I say walking out of Jacobs earshot.

"When are you coming back to me baby? I need you to cuddle me Edward. I miss you."

"I'm on my way in about ten minutes, don't go anywhere. I've missed you too love." I sigh as I close the phone and slip it back in my pocket.

I feel immediately much calmer. Just hearing her voice does that to me. When she tells me its me she wants to hold her and that she misses me I'm putty in her hands. Jacob Black should thank his lucky stars for Bella Swan soon to be Cullen right now she might just have saved his miserable life for now.

Going back inside the cottage I can read his thoughts he thinks as soon as I'm gone he's going to make his get away. Yeah right, like I'd allow that to happen. In a flash I head back to our garage. Emmett has some huge chains which he uses to pull his jeep if he gets it stuck anywhere. They will be perfect for what I need.

Back at the cottage I throw the chains on the cold wooden floor. Now all I need is to find something to chain him up to. The old fireplace in the main room is old stone like the cottage itself if I can somehow adapt it so I can get the chains wrapped around it I will be able to secure him to cottage door flys open. I'm surprised I'd not picked up on Emmett's approach.

"Bro you are no DIY man, must be more of a lover eh?"

He pushes me to the side laughing and proceeds to adapt the old fireplace into just what I need with little difficulty. He talks all the time as usual about nothing, I just shake my head. He'll never change I guess and for that I am grateful. He is a one of a kind that is for sure.

"Don't know why you're not just ripping his head off Edward. Do you want me to do it? She's just as much my family now as yours bro. It hurt me too that she was taken."

"Emmett I appreciate you care for Bella like family but please your feelings for her are nothing and I mean nothing like mine are or brother they had better not be." I say the last bit with my eyebrow raised.

"Edward, course I'd tap that if she wasn't yours but Rose would kill me and her. You know what I meant."

"I do, I do and you would not tap that because she would laugh in your face man."

Our conversation was easy and lightened my mood even more. When Em was happy with his conversion and I'd made sure the huge chimney wasn't going anywhere I secured the chains around it several times. Emmett dragged the dog over and we wrapped him even more securely in chain and padlocked him to the foot of the chimney. We were both happy he wasn't going anywhere.

I secured the cottage door with several large boulders. If anyone did happen to trespass onto our land and find the little house it looked well and truly derelict and no one would be getting inside without a vampire to help.

I clean up a bit once Em and get back. Don't want Bella suspecting anything just yet. After a quick shower and a change of clothes I head off back to Bella. I'd asked Alice and Jazz to take the dog some food and water a little later. I'd given them strict instruction not to untie the chains. They could untie his hands so he could eat but nothing else. Alice assured me they would deal with it.

Pulling up outside Bella's I felt a sense of relief as I take in her scent. She must have showered quite recently because the scent of strawberries and freesia is strong and I go hard just thinking about how she smells to me. With a groan I make my way slowly to the front door.

Charlie shouts for me to come in. He looks at me, stares into my eyes. I can tell he is silently asking me if everything went well.

"Hey Charlie, how is she?" I say avoiding his real questions.

"She is fine Edward how about you?"

"Never better now she is safe and I'm back here with her."

She throws herself at me down the last three steps. She really has a death wish. If it weren't for my super quick reflexes she'd have most certainly have broken something.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie yelled just as I caught her.

She is wrapped in my arms her legs scissored around my waist. Not the best position to be in when she smells so good and her father is present. I adjust my own position so my now raging hard on is not evident to my future father in law. I don't let her down though, she feels so good in my arms.

"I've missed you Edward Cullen" she says nibbling at my neck.

Charlie clearing his throat brings her back to reality. She actually blushes when she realises how brazen and openly affectionate she had been in front of her Dad.

"Sorry Dad I just love him and I've missed him this morning."

"I know Bella but please not so much PDA in front of me. I'm at the age where heart attacks are common." he says with a laugh.

We go sit on the sofa wrapped in each others arms. Charlie knows he's surplus to requirements and heads out back. When Bella and I are like this in a light teenage way I love it. Kissing and cuddling like two normal teenagers in love. It almost makes me believe we are.

It takes all that I am to resist her when she turns the heat up and her kisses take on a whole different meaning.

"Edward lets go upstairs."

"Bella, no I am not going to make love with you with your father in the house."

"He's not in the house he's out back."

"No"

"Please"

'No"

Her hands start to wander under my t shirt. The feel of her touch is mind blowing, she tweaks my hard nipples knowing how it turns me on. She is a minx, a sexual hell cat and I love her with all that I am. My hard on is straining at the zipper of my jeans and she knows it. With the smuggest grin I have ever seen she palms me over my jeans making me ache and writhe against her. God it felt so good. Dare I take her upstairs and give into her pleading. It would go against everything I was ever brought up to believe about respecting people. Since I'd met Bella much of what I believed had been challenged and in most cases pushed to the side. Could I disrespect Charlie now by having sex with his daughter while he is chopping wood outside.

My dilemma is answered for me when the back door opens and Charlie walks in carrying a log bucket to set by the fireside. I'd quickly scooted Bella off my lap and placed a cushion over my embarrassment. Charlie's eyes were suspicious I could tell and his thoughts told me he knew what we'd been up to.

"Well kids I'm off into town for an hour or so. I need to run some errands. Edward I take it you will stay here with Bella until I get back?"

"Yes sir, I won't leave her alone."

"Well I'd tell you two to behave but I guess from the look on both your faces it would be a waste of breath." he says as he walks out.

Die of embarrassment or what. Bella giggles and pushes her face into my shoulder. She is so damn cute when she is blushing.

"You do know Bella that he knew what were doing don't you? I could read in his mind us making out all over his sofa. He wants to get a new one. He doesn't want to sit on this one anymore."

Her hands entwine with mine and she proceeds to drag her very willing fiancé up to her bedroom. I love it when she takes control, she is strong and brave and not afraid to show me how much she loves me or how much she wants me. PDA has never been one of Bella's favourite things. She was always embarrassed at school if we saw anyone making out. Now she is happy to show her love for me and whilst not openly showing any PDA she will if the situation calls for it. More and more she does it in front of Charlie. I love it. I have always been tactile and I want everyone to know how I feel about her. Others opinions don't really matter to me. Gratuitous displays of sex are uncalled for but to show someone you love them is okay in my book.

Once in her room she attacks my lips. She pushes me up against her now closed bedroom door. She is eager today, the scent of her arousal is strong. It takes me no time at all to remove all her clothes and mine too. Ths isn't going to be making love this is going to be pure unadulterated fucking. She is so turned on that my control is slipping. I reverse our positions so that it is Bella now with her back against the door. Her legs make their way up and around my waist. She is wet and hot and I can wait no more.

One deep long thrust and I am buried deep inside her. We both have to take a moment, her breath is taken away at the intense feeling of pleasure. My own unrequired breath gone too because she feels so hot, wet and tight. This won't last long we both know it. She urges me to move and I oblige her. Her legs tighten around me as she meets my every thrust. I can feel her muscles clench as she appoaches climax. I too am near the edge.

God she feels so good. Every inch of her is mine and I love nothing more than pounding my rock hard length into her to prove it. I explode with an intensity that nearly blows my mind. As I empty my seed into her I don't want to stop the incredible feeling of joy. As my pace eventually slows she slips her legs lower, our foreheads rest on the others. I place gentle kisses along her brow.

"Wow" she says quietly.

"Yeah wow, I guess we both needed that love. It was fantastic. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Edward you didn't hurt me."

I carry here to the bed and we both crawl under the covers. She snuggles around me like she always does. I'm sure she drifts off in my arms. Post coital cuddling, one of Emmett's favourite things to do. I laugh quietly wondering how much more like my brother I am going to get.

Bella only dozes and I know when she is awake properly because once again her hands start to wander.

"Are you insatiable?" I ask mockingley.

"Only for you baby, only you."

When she straddles me I do nothing to resist her. Her hot wet centre rubs on my lower stomach. Before I can do anything or even think about what we are once again about to do she impales herself on me. A loud growl escapes from my mouth and I grab her hips probably a little harder than I should have. Her only reaction is to throw her head back and push her chest out. Watching her ride me is tantamount to the best sex we have ever had. I am in awe of her. Sitting up slightly I can wrap my lips around her breasts. I make sure neither is left out. I do not take my eyes off hers for one second.

It would be so easy to end it like this with her on top but I want to make love with her so I flip us over before she can protest. My length does not leave her for even a second. I pull her legs over my shoulders I will be able to go so deep inside her this way. Her breathing hikes up as she feels all of me deep inside her. She raises her hips to match my thrusts. I have to close my eyes for a moment as the wonderful sensations threaten to take over me.

"Bella love, you feel so wonderful like this. Is is good for you too?"

"Edward, it is always more than good but this is something else. I never even knew you could get so deep. It feels incredible baby. I want to feel every millimetre of you please baby."

That was all it took, the word please coming form Bella's lips had me over the edge just like that. Her own release followed mine as she soared on me riding out my own release.

Was sex between us always going to be this incredible I wonder. If Em and Rose are anything to go by then once Bella is changed things could get really interesting. I didn't know if I could stand the pace but I sure as hell would die trying.

I can hear Charlie making his way back to the cruiser so I make us get up and jump in the shower. The Swan's shower is crap, no fun for two. Even today when we have no time for fun it offers little in the way of revitalising ones self.

I'm sat back on the sofa when he comes in. My hair is dry and I am confident I look the same. Maybe a little bit more relaxed than before. Bella is still upstairs drying her hair. I tell her Dad she took a shower and is just getting her hair dry. His grunt adds to his thoughts about why she needed a shower. His parting comment almost made me laugh out loud. I was sure I'd heard right.

' seems like everyone in this town is getting some but me.'

When Bella finally joined us we sat and watched some baseball. It was just what Charlie did. He didn't even flinch as Bella and I wrapped ourselves more and more around each other.

I needed to get back to the house and she wouldn't be happy with me leaving. Could I wangle her staying over at my place again or would he want her here.

"Well I'm off home love. Charlie can Bella stay over or do you want her here with you?"

"I'd rather she was here Edward if you don't mind but you can stay over here if you must. As long as there is no hanky panky of course."

Bella blushed a little but bounced off me and hugged her Dad close.

"Thanks Dad and Edward and I would never have sex with you in the house. Would we Edward?"

I couldn't believe she was actually dragging me into this conversation.

"Course you wouldn't, you'd wait till I was out back or go into town like earlier."

Now if vampires could blush I would be beetroot red by now. Bella bless her just giggled.

She walked me to the door as I pretended to go home and ask my parents permission to stay over and have some tea with them before coming back. I kiss her tenderly on the lips before driving off towards home.

"see you later love."

**JPOV**

Am I even bothered where the bloodsucker is taking me. No I think not. My life is over now he has seen to that. I knew given time on my own with Bella I could make her see that I am the one she needs to be with. Not him, not a cold blood sucking leech. Oh I know right now she thinks herself in love with him but if she'd only spend some time with me I'd show her how hot I really was and she would fall for me. Of this I was confident.

There is no point trying to fight and get away. I am bound too tightly Sam and Seth have seen to that. Now I am been carried to god knows where to face my fate. When I land on the hard floor with a bump my thoughts come back to the here and now. He ties my feet now too, he definitely doesn't want me trying to escape.

I can hear him talking in the distance, his voice is now gentle. He must be talking to Bella. I'd noticed when we had met previously he was so different around her. He spoke quietly and all his vampiric traits disappeared. It was although I hate to admit it clear that he adored her. Bastard, she should have been mine.

He does come back into wherever it is I am at some point I can smell him then he is gone. Not for long through and he's carrying some kind of metal chain. I can hear them clearly as he drops it on the floor, now he's moving around the place taking his time to stop here and there. I wonder what he is doing. Why does he not just kill me and get it over with. No he's gonna make me suffer like Bella did.

One of his brothers joins him and they laugh comfortably. Edward bloodsucker doesn't even get mad when his brother talks about giving one to Bella. He is clearly confident of her feelings for him. I almost feel some remorse then, almost but not really. Then I'm been dragged backwards and chained big style to a wall of some sort. Its cold and hard and clearly some sort of stone structure. I'm not going anywhere soon that much is clear.

Large padlocks secure the chains in place and I'm left to what? Rot? Who knows.

I must sleep and I have no idea how much time has passed, when I wake up my eyes take time to adjust to the now pitch black of night. Someone is stood in front of me. It's the pixie looking vampire Bella calls Alice Edward's sister. She appears to be studying me intently. Her partner the one that always looks like he's in pain is stood behind her holding what looks like picnic basket.

Alice unties my hands and passes the basket to me. Inside are chicken legs, bread, muffins and a large bottle of ice cold water. The two litre bottle will last me a while. Several others have been placed by my side. I tuck into the food not even bothering to thank them. Soon the chicken and muffins are gone. I feel much better for the food.

The door swings open again and he walks in. He tells Alice not to stand too close to me. I scoff does he think I can hurt her all trussed up like this. The pained one tells him she's fine he won't allow anything to happen to her.

Edward walks towards me and crouches down to my eye level.

"Well dog do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"More chicken would be good thank you." I cannot resist.

"Bella sends her regards by the way. Our time apart has done wonders for our sex life. She was quite insatiable this afternoon. I thoroughly enjoyed every second of every time we made love."

A low growl comes from deep within me. How can he talk about their physical relationship like that. He growls back at me and his eyes are lit with a dark fire. He is goading me. He wants a fight.

I look down and try to ignore him, he takes his leave along with his brother and sister. I did feel so much better after the food now I am angry again. Did all my efforts to make Bella see sense really back fire. Have I only brought them even closer together. God knows it tears me apart thinking of them together that way. When Charlie had first told my Dad that Bella was seeing him I went mad then when I found out they were having sex. Well...

It was going to be a long and hard time me being here. I knew now Edward was not going to kill me. He was going to make me suffer like Bella had in the cold and dark, alone with little food. I wondered for how long.

**CPOV**

Why had I gone and invited him to stay over? I must be going mental in my old age. Now I would have to listen to them kissing and smooching around in her bed. Maybe if I asked nicely he'd stay on the sofa. Yes he would but she'd join him knowing her. I knew he made her happy and after what she has been through I will do anything I can to make her happy even if that means listening to my daughter and fiancé make out in my house. Me thinks I need to buy ear plugs.

She is quiet over tea. I've order in a deep pan pizza. She only comes alive these days when Edward is around. Now Jacob has taken away from me what little I had left of the real Bella. Breaking the silence I ask.

"What time is lover boy coming back Bella?"

"Lover boy? Dad, really his name is Edward and I know you like him so don't pretend you don't."

"Never said I didn't just wanting to know what time I need to put my ear plugs in."

"He'll be back around nine I expect when he's spent some time with Carlisle and Esme and gotten his stuff ready. You won't need ear plugs either because Edward would never disrespect you like that. I would but he won't. So you don't need to worry about hearing anything to do with us having sex. I'm been cut off because you're home."

Now I'm blushing even more than Bella ever has done. I cannot believe she has just said those things to me. A loud hearty laugh escapes from my mouth. She is complaining about being cut off by her fiancé who refuses her sex when I'm around. Who'd have thought it. Maybe I'd been wrong a few months back thinking it was Edward who had corrupted my daughter. Maybe it was my daughter who corrupted him. Remembering what Renee and I had been like back then made me cringe. We got all hot and horny at every opportunity, did that mean Bella and Edward did too. Argh I need to cleanse my brain of those thoughts.

The phone rings some time later when I answer it I'm surprised its Billy telling me Jacob has disappeared. He wants to know if I know anything. I tell him I don't. I also tell him Edward has been here most of the day. He chunters something about Edward not going onto La Push land so he knew he hadn't taken him. He wants me to look into his disappearance. I can't believe he's asking knowing 48 hours ago his same son held my daughter hostage in some dark damp cave. I needed to put my police chief head on and did eventually agree to head over there in the morning if Jacob hadn't showed up.

Edward arrived a while later and I asked him what he knew.

"What can I tell you Charlie, he needs to understand how we all felt when he did that to Bella. He messed with the wrong bunch of people. When he took what is mine he crossed the line. All I will tell you is that he is safe and dry and that is more than he deserves. I'm just gonna mess with his mind a little."

The look on Edward's face told me he spoke the truth. The one thing about Edward Cullen is that he does not jerk me around. His feelings for Bella are crystal clear and he shows more respect to me than most of my employees do. He comes from a good hard working family and has been brought up with impeccable manners.

"I'll get Sam to tell Billy they have taken Jacob away for a while. He'll be happy or at least accepting if he thinks the tribe are dealing with him in house. I'll talk to Billy about a possible prosecution if Jacob comes back anytime soon. That should give you time to have your fun."

"It's not fun Charlie believe me, I'd much rather not have to deal with Jacob Black on a daily basis but I do accept that he wronged Bella and I love her that means he wronged me too and I deal with those who do that very seriously."

I actually know he believes every word he has just spoken. That boy sounds like he's seventy five years old some times. As soon as Bella comes into the room his whole demeanour softens and he wraps his arms around her and snuggles into her neck. Watching them you'd never know they had been through so much in the last couple of days. Now they acted like any teenagers in love.

I shooed them into the lounge and we all sat down to watch a movie. A new comedy was been premiered and we could all do with a laugh. We all laughed until our sides ached the film was hilarious. I must remember to recommend The Hangover to the guys at work.

Bedtime was sure awkward, should I go up first or send them up. Luckily for me they made the move first.

"Night Dad." Bella said kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Charlie and thank you." Edward said taking her hand in his as she lead him up my stairs to her bedroom.

I knew he was thanking me for my discretion over the whole Jacob business and not for allowing him to sleep with my daughter in my own house.

Later I hear the bathroom door close as she readies herself for bed. I want to go up to bed too but I daredn't. I'm a coward. Who'd have thought I'd be sucker punched by my own daughter. A moment later I hear her go into her room and her laughter tinkling as they giggle and talk. I guess now is as good time as any to go up.

As I walk past her door I hesitate, I hear her tell him how much she loves him and I hear his response. They really are a cute couple and so much in love. I hope this business with Jacob doesn't spoil their plans. I am sure Edward will not allow it to. Tomorrow I need to see if Bella needs some counselling to help her get over her trauma.

When I close my bedroom door I feel alone for the first time in years.

**EPOV**

Bella had a great nights sleep, she hardly moved in my arms and she actually behaved. She did however manage to talk me into removing all my clothes and laying with her naked. We'd had to barter a bit to get me to agree. No touching of any intimate parts by either of us. She'd pouted and sulked a little but I could handle that. It was when she used the 'please' that I caved. She hadn't and we had spent a very pleasant night wrapped in each others arms.

I'd dressed and gone down before she woke I needed to speak to Charlie before he left for work. Bella would be coming home with me today. She could spend time in our house when I was busy. She'd think I was hunting when I disappeared. Fortunately for me Charlie agreed she should not be left on her own anytime soon.

"Do you think she'll need to talk to someone about what happened Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, she seems okay but you like me know how she hides things. I can get Carlisle to talk to her and see if he thinks its necessary. He'll be able to do his doctor stuff without her even knowing."

"Sounds like a good idea, you do that then. I'll see you both later on tonight. You staying over again?"

"If that's okay with you, I need to be near her to know she is safe. Thank you for understanding that Charlie it means a lot."

"I know Edward, believe me I know."

He's gone seconds later. She comes down as he pulls the cruiser out of the driveway.

"Dad gone to work? She asks not so innocently.

"Yup, time for you and me to head over to my place for the day. Do you want some breakfast first love or do you want Esme to make you something?"

"Not bothered either is okay with me. Do we have to leave now baby, can't we go back to bed now my Dad has gone."

"No, maybe later if you are good."

I drag her with me to the car, I let Esme know we are on our way and that Bella needs feeding. She rolls her eyes at me in disgust as I talk about her.

At the house everyone but my parents are gathered in the lounge, the boys are having a competition on the playstation and the girls are reading fashion magazines. When we walk in Alice flits over and pulls Bella into a hug. I let go of her hand and walk into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle are stood preparing Bella's breakfast. I let Carlisle know what Charlie asked earlier and he agrees to have a chat with Bella without her knowing it is in his capacity as a doctor.

"Breakfast is ready love." I shout so she'll come into the kitchen.

She sits next to me at the breakfast bar. I tell her I'm going to go hunt in a bit with Jazz and Em if that's okay with her. Once again she rolls her eyes at me.

"Edward, you need to hunt. Just make sure you come back to me safe and sound and don't be too long."

I drop a kiss on the top of head and head off. I pick my brothers up on my way through the lounge. Alice tells me silently that she has left a basket of food for the dog just on the trail behind the house.

"Do you have a plan bro?" Emmett asks.

"Not really, I just want him to understand what he did was wrong and how frightened she was. I need him to be sorry for what he did."

Jasper may come in useful during this exercise, his powers may just get me what I crave. Although I am not in any hurry to let the dog go I do want to put an end to all this and move forward with Bella.

At the old cottage Jacob is awake, his head lifts up a little when we enter. I hand over the basket with the food and he tucks straight in. Today Alice has added bacon sandwiches, pizza slices cheese and bread. There is more than sufficient for the next couple of days. Emmett has also brought a chemical toilet, the type you find in a caravan. We were been too kind to him I know, this piece of shit should rot until he is sorry for what he has done.

We are not as a family violent people. We will avoid confrontation at all cost. But when someone we love is harmed or threatened in any way we go into protective mode, Bella is my soul mate she is the other half of me I would gladly kill to protect her. The only reason Jacob Black is alive today is because I know she would be upset with me if I killed him. Not because she cares for him but she thinks I'm better than that. I can't let her down.

"Has the time on your own allowed you to think any Jacob?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah I've thought of all the things I'm gonna do to Bella when I get out of here."

I am on him in a flash, my razor sharp teeth centimetres from his throat. My growl is so loud I know they'll be able to hear it back at the house. The vampires at least. Bella's face flashes across my mind telling me to laugh at him, I know she will never be with him he knows that too he's just yanking my chain.

Em and Jazz pull me off him.

"Tut tut tut dog, any more of that and we'll leave you to him." Jazz says

"You will never ever touch her dog, not in this lifetime or the next. She loathes you, can't you see that. Even if we weren't together Jacob she would not be with you. We are getting married very soon, she is mine for the rest of eternity. Soon she will be able to deal with the likes of you on her own and I'll sit back and watch and I'll enjoy every bit of pain she inflicts upon you."

We won't go back to the cottage for a couple of days. He has food and water and now the luxury of his own toilet. He can rot a while longer before I set my plan into action.

"Jazz I'm going to need to borrow you when I next visit Jacob Black. I think in a few days time it will be time for him to feel some self loathing and remorse for his action. Don't you?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged Edward, although a confession to us will mean nothing to anyone else. How do you plan on using anything he says?"

"You'll see soon enough. Come on lets get back, my girl was a bit impatient to make use of my charms this morning and I knocked her back. Now I need her to help me relax a bit. Come on I'll race ye."

**i hope i am doing this justice for you all. let me know**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Reason to Stay**

Got some new readers lately. Welcome to you all. Thanks as ever for the reviews and encouragement. It really means a lot.

**Grateful thanks as always to SM who owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Edward was one of my very favourite things to do. So I was not happy when I woke up today and he was gone. Had he left and returned home? No he'd have left me a note or waited until I was awake. He must be downstairs with Charlie. Great...

After a quick bathroom break and feeling much fresher after brushing my teeth I make my way down the stairs. I hear the cruiser pull out of the drive as I reach the bottom.

Edward is stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Charlie gone to work?" I ask casually although its hard to keep the suggestion of alone time out of my tone.

"Yes, so you and me will be going over to my house shortly. Do you want breakfast here or do you want Esme to make you some?"

Moving closer to him I tell him I don't care where or if I eat. Snaking my hands under his shirt I say

"Lets go back to bed Edward, Dad's gone now so your rules no longer apply."

I know I am shameless throwing myself at him like this but I cannot resist him. Even just looking at him fully clothed makes me ache in regions I never knew could ache. I love him with all that I am but when it comes to his body god it is sheer lust. Animal instincts take over and I am driven by nothing other than pure sexual hormones.

I can see he can tell from the look on my face what I intend. He is much purer in thought than I, I assume because of the era in which he was raised. Whilst I know for a fact he lusts after me his thoughts are driven by love. His animal instincts only take over once we are actually being physical.

He cuts me off again. If I'm good he'll consider it later. Well maybe I would spend the day driving him to distraction and then when he wants me I can cut him off. Yeh like that would ever happen. He's too in control for my liking I hate the fact that he can walk away from these feelings when all it does is leave me as frustratated as hell.

In the car he calls Esme and has her prepare for my arrival. I hate it when he talks about me like I'm not there. Once we get to the Cullen's house his brothers and siater are in the lounge area. As usual Emmett and Jasper are playing stupid video games. Alice and Rose are reading the latest fashion magazines. Alice pulls me down next to her and into a hug. Edward disappears into the kitchen where I assume Carlisle and Esme are.

A loud 'breakfast is ready Bella' rouses me. I make my way into the huge kitchen and sit next to Edward at the breakfast bar. The breakfast is divine. It tastes even better when you haven't had to make it yourself.

"I'm going to hunt with Em and Jazz love if that's okay." Edward tells me.

"Of course it's okay, you need to hunt. Come back safe and don't be too long. I'll miss you." I lean in for a peck before he leaves.

After I leisurely finish my breakfast I stay with Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen. The atmosphere in here is more relaxed and I can talk to them both easily.

"So Bella how are things between you and Edward?" Esme asks casually.

"Great, I love him so much Esme. He's everything to me."

"I can see he feels exactly the same way dear."

"It's good to see him so relaxed and happy after all these years Bella. Although the other day had him a bit stressed out. It was like the old Edward but in some ways much much worse because now we've seen him happy and in love. Without you Bella he is nothing, he becomes cold and distant and feral almost." Carlisle shocks me with his words.

"Edward is feral?"

"What I mean love is that he becomes dark and dangerous, his only goal is to make you safe and get you back to him."

I nod understanding fully what Edward felt I'd felt it too. All I'd wanted was to be back with him wrapped inside his safe strong arms.

"Carlisle, promise me that if anything ever happens to me you look after him. I could not bear the thought that he would do something silly. Will you promise me that?"

"Of course I'll look after both of you. I hope Bella that after the recent worries you will stay safe and be with Edward forever."

"I hope so too, I truly do. When I was in that cave all I could think about was getting back to him. I knew he'd want me to be as safe as I could be but I had to try to fight to get bac to him. I wasn't scared about being alone or in the dark Carlisle all I was scared of was not seeing Edward again. I couldn't live with that. Does that make sense?"

"Bella you are a strong girl, much stronger than any of us gives you credit for. Were you not traumatised by your kidnapping?"

"No not really I knew Edward would do everything he could to find me. No matter how long it took. Of course I had no idea where I was been held so I did not know how close help was. I'm just glad he found me when he did for his sakes."

Shaking his head Carlisle walked out of the kitchen. I follow and join Alice on the sofa. It's much quieter in the house now that the boys are out. Serene almost. I enjoy the calm atmosphere and let my eyes close drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

Leaving the dog to think for a couple of days seemed like the best option. I knew now I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to hand him over to either the Quileute elders or Forks Police. I was trying to decide which punishment would be more fitting. I wanted to get back the house and Bella but I really needed to hunt. A quick detour into the mountains had my thirst satisfied in no time.

"The tribal elders will frown deeply upon Jacob's actions Edward, their punishment will be swift and decisive. If we take him to Charlie he will go through the proper channels and it could take months to get a result and even then it may not be the result you are looking for." Jasper tells me this was we make our way back.

"I know Jazz, but will the elders believe us even if we video tape his confession. He'll just lie again and say we forced him into it."

"I agree Edward however we could make use of my gift and a confession in front of the elders would be hard for them to ignore. We'd just need to be allowed onto La Push territory to pull it off. I couldn't do it from so far away."

"Hmm its worth thinking about Jazz but we don't have to rush he's not going anywhere for a few days yet. I want him to really experience what poor Bella did in that cave. We've already been too kind to him what with regular food deliveries and a porta loo. We should have left things much more basic. He probably thinks we're a set of wusses now."

"Edward been kind in the face of your enemy shows nothing more than you being the better man. He is the one who wronged Bella and this time alone will help him accept that whether he admits it or not. Deep down he knows he's done wrong."

We run the rest of the way home. I have an eager fiancee to get back to. A smirk comes to my lips as I anticipate her reaction to my willingness to be seduced.

She is asleep next to Alice curled up. She looks adorable, how anyone could want to harm her I do not know. Carlisle motions me into his study. I follow him at a leisurely pace. He is relaxed but keeping his thoughts private. I wonder if that is a good or bad thing.

"Edward I talked to Bella about her feelings about what happened. She is fine son. I actually think she is more worried about you than herself. She really is quite remarkable, so selfless. She didn't want you to worry about her. She had every confidence you would find her. She does however, worry how you will cope if something ever happens to her. She asked me to always look after you."

"What? Why would she worry about something happening. I mean it is my intention to change her as soon as we return from our honeymoon. Surely after all we've been through nothing else can be thrown at us. I will never let anything happen to her Carlisle whether now as a fragile human or once she is changed. I cannot and will not live without her."

"I know son I just thought you should know, she worries about you as much as you do her."

"Charlie will be relieved she does not require professional help to get over her ordeal. He's taking it all bad enough with Jacob's involvement. He has done well to let me deal with things so far. I don't know how long he'll let me get away with it though."

"Have you come to any conclusion over what to do with Jacob?"

"Jazz and I talked some. I think I'm going to hand him over to the tribal elders and force him to confess. They will then deal with him as they see fit."

"Yes they have strong beliefs the Quileutes. They will be deeply shocked that one of their own could resort to something like this. He will be dealt with harshly and swiftly of that I have no doubt."

Bella is still asleep when I walk back into the lounge area. I pick her up in my arms and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom. She stirs and snuggles into my chest and shoulder area.

"You smell so good." she says quietly.

I cannot stop a little giggle coming from my mouth. I lie us both on the bed. I snuggle around her incase she wants to go back to sleep. She is still but can tell by her breathing that she isn't asleep or even trying to go back to sleep.

"Have I been good and is it later yet?" she asks.

Knowing fully what she means I turn her over to face me.

"You are incorrigible do you know that? It's a good job I love you so much because I really don't know how else I'd put up with all your brazen ways."

She laughs then and throws herself at me. Our kisses start light and teasing but soon develop into deep heated passionate devouring of the other. I spend my time taking in her scent, nuzzling her neck her aorta pounding in my ears. Her jugular vein throbbing, tempting me. It is no longer hard to resist her bloods sensuous call, and believe me it does call to me loud and clear and often always very often. She has always been my singer _**'La tua cantante'. **_It is very rare amongst our kind and to find it after all these years makes me feel blessed and tortured at the same time. I would never nor could I ever hurt her in that way. It would be like setting myself on fire. It will surely kill me to change her and I know that this is what she wants I dread the pain she will be in for the whole change period. I would dismiss her requests if it wasn't what she craves_**. **_I too am selfish I want her with me always as my wife and lover.

Many hours later we are both sated and laying in the quiet of my room content in each others company and arms. Our conversation is light and trivial. I love that we can be like this most of the time. She tells me about the wedding plans so far and I can hear the excitement in her voice. She actually wants to marry me, who'd have thought it.

"Edward can I ask you something?" she says burying her head into my shoulder.

"Of course love anything."

"Well promise you won't get mad at me."

"I promise."

"What have you done to Jacob? Where is he? I over heard Charlie talking to Billy."

"He's safe Bella I haven't killed himyet. Please don't you be worrying about the likes of him. He deserves non of your concern after what he did. I mean it Bella trust me. He is not hurt."

Our happy loving bubble was well and truly burst. I sit and start to get dressed.

"I knew you'd get mad if I asked you about it." she said sounding sad now.

"I'm not mad with you Bella, the mood of our love making is spoiled now with thoughts of that dog."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know you had not done anything silly. I don't want you getting into trouble over him. He's not worth it. I think we both agree on that."

"Come on get up and dressed you need to get back home. Charlie is still a little over protective right now and he'll want you where he can see you. I'm allowed to stay over again so we have all night to cuddle."

I slap her arse to get her moving. She does so reluctantly. I watch her as she dresses, I'm sure she puts on a show just to drive me mad_**. **_Every move she makes is both sensuousand extremely hot_**. **_Several times I have to gulp back large quantities of venom. My hard on throbs against the zipper of my now very tight jeans. I turn away because if I don't I'll never get her home.

**JPOV**

The food in the basket is long gone. I should have made it last not knowing when they would bring me some more. As usual I had gone off half cocked and now I was starving. It was good job I had saved some of the water they had brought.Although they had brought plenty of that.

The dark and cold of my prison didn't really bother me. What bothered me was the quiet and the loneliness. I would never have believed I would miss my Dad's constant whinging or Sam and Emily's lovidoveyness. I missed it all. My friends, my family and most of all Bella. I had well and truly messed that one up.

Sitting here had given me time to think. Just like the bloodsucker planned. He was right about many other things too although I hated to admit it. I could see now how much in love they were Bella and him or it or whatever I should call him. I had been blinded by jealousy, not that I had a right to be jealous she was never mine. Even when we were kids we were only ever friends. Heck I'd even go as far to say she was more like a sister to me.

So why the hell did I do what I did? Why would I scare her like that. Why would I risk a war with the Cullen'sknowing full well she was never going to be mine. God my Dad was going to be royally pissed with me. Not only had I shamed the Black's good name but I had probably ended his lifetime friendship with Charlie Swan_**. **_I had made things far worse too by lying about it_**.**_

Bella would never speak to me again and I could hardly blame her. Now she wouldn't even be my friend. Why he hadn't killed me I don't know. I wished right at this moment that I dead because my life would be worth nothing once the truth got out. Could I worm my way out of all this I seriously doubted it. Even if he let me live he would make sure everyone knew what had done. I hate myself for what I have done.

I could feel the cold in my bones now. I didn't usually feel the cold, my wolf genes keeping me running on extra hot. An involuntary shiver really got me worried. I have no idea if it is day or night. Night I presume with how cold I feel. Time will tell.

They will probably bring me more food soon either that or take me back to the reservation. I will be okay until then of that I am sure. How can I be confident I will be okay? Do I deserve to be okay? I seriously doubt it. I know he will know I am starting to be sorry for my actions. His mind reading ability sure to let him in my head.

**Jasper's POV**

Outside the cottage Edward and I stood quietly and perfectly still. I had been sending the dog wave after wave of remorse filled thoughts. He was pig headed for sure and it had taken hours before he had started to respond. We had been moving further and further away from the cottage to get a sense of how far I could be from Jacob Black when Edward presented him to the Quileute elders. I was satisfied that I could still impose my thoughts on him from outside the La Push border.

Edward's plan to take Jacob to the elders and have him confess his crime really was the best solution. Bella didn't want Jacob hurt, as a family we are not violent people. We would always choose the peaceful option. That is until someone hurt our mates. Bella is Edward's soul mate I have seen such a change in him since he has admitted his feelings for her. He is changed completely forever, his control over this incident was remarkable. He already had my respect but now I hold him even higher in my regard. He is a strong man and I know he loves Bella as much if not more than I love Alice.

"Are you confident it will work Jazz?" Edward asks.

"As confident as I can be brother, he resisted well to start with but once he let the remorse take over he seemed to accept his guilt."

"I will arrange to meet Sam and the elders at the boundary tomorrow at Twilight. You can hide yourself in the tree line nearby and do your stuff when I tell them Jacob has something he wants to tell them. Hopefully they will deal with him harshly and that will be the end of it. Bella and I just need to be able to move forward."

"You'll be fine Edward, you love each other completely. Once this whole business is behind you I'm confident you'll be married and happy forever and ever. Alice tells me it will be so."

Edward throws his arm around my shoulder as we make our way back to the main house.

I hear Edward on the phone I assume to Sam Uley. They arrange to meet with the tribal elders at Twilight the next night. Edward had held Jacob captive for five days and nights. We had made sure he was fed and watered, our hospitality had even run to a portable toilet. We really were far too civilised for all this nasty stuff.

Alice was waiting for me, she knew already that I had been successful in my ministrations. She took my hand and led me upstairs to our room. Edward was leaving soon heading back to spend the night with Bella. I still couldn't believe the Chief allowed them to sleep together under his roof. Edward must have even more charm than I thought. I knew of course that they kept their feelings under control most of the time at Bella's house and especially when the Chief was home.

Me and Alice could have our own loving night now my job was done for tonight.

**EPOV**

Spending the night in Bella's bed was one of my favourite things to do. I loved watching her sleep. I loved it even more when she dreamed of me. When her breathing changed I could tell if the dream was one of a sexual nature or if she was scared. I loved her reactions to me. If I stroked her gently she would sigh and her whole body blushed. When she was aroused her scent drove me insane and it took all that I am not to thrust myself deep inside her and make her scream my name when she climaxed. I had to be content with the knowledge that it was me that made her react like this. Her reaction to me made me very proud and very lucky that she had chosen me.

Morning came all too soon. We had school, I was trying to keep things as normal as possible for Bella for as long as possible. We only had a couple of weeks left till the wedding. November would soon be here. The day was like most others. Boring and tedious. All I wanted was to be at home with Bella wrapped safely in my arms.

Driving us home at the end of the day I realised she was much quieter than normal.

"Are you alright love? I asked concerned now.

"Yeh, just a little sad really."

"Sad?"

"Yeh about Jacob. I know you don't like me talking about him in this way but Edward he has been my friend since I was a littlel girl and I'm still struggling to understand why he did what he did. I know how much you love me and want to kill him right now but I need to understand how he could do this to me Edward. I'd like to talk to him now I'm safe again. Will you let me do this?"

"Talk to him Bella are you joking? because if you are I don't find it funny. He kidnapped you. I did not know where you were, if you were safe for a whole 24 hours Bella. Do you have any idea how that felt to me. It tore me apart Bella, you know full well I cannot survive without you. I don't want you anywhere near him ever. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I do Edward but I don't agree. I want to ask him face to face and see what he has to say for himself. I want to do this Edward so I can get closure. Then we can move on with our lives, the wedding, my change. Then forever together."

"I can't Bella, I just can't, even if I were there it would be too hard. I couldn't promise you not to rip his head off when he tells you he's in love with you and wants you to choose him instead of me. In my book you don't treat someone you love like that. I'm sorry Bella I hope you'll understand."

My phone rings and I can see its Alice.

"What do you want Alice? Bella and I are busy at the moment can we call you back later?"

"Edward, you have to agree to let her see Jacob. If you don't she'll do it anyway and its safer if you are with her."

I realise Alice has seen Bella going to see the dog. I hang up and pull over to the side of the road. Turning to face her I take her hand in mine.

" I know you love me Bella and I know that you know how much I love you too. If I allow this it is on the condition that Jazz and myself are present the whole time. He will not be unrestrained at any point. I will not have him touching you. You are mine and he needs to understand that." I say this with a deep sigh.

"Edward, I am yours willingly and not because you will it. I am still my own person and hope I always will be. Of course I agree that you should be there I wouldn't want it any other way. I want you to hear what I have to say to him. I just want this over once and for all."

Back at her house we are back on track. We sit on the sofa, me looking at her and running my fingers through her hair. Bella is reading for an English assignment. I love watching her whatever she is doing. Time is getting and if we are paying the dog a visit we need to go now.

"We need to go to my house Bella if you want to see the dog."

"Okay. I'll just go get changed."

I follow her upstairs, as she undresses I cannot help licking my lips. She looks good enough to eat. Literally for me. I try to distract myself by sorting her cd collection into alphabetical order. If I don't we'll end up in bed making love for hours and I'll miss my important meeting at Twilight. When I am done she is dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. She looks lovely.

We pick Jasper up at the house and I carry Bella the short distance to where Jacob is being held. Jasper is concerned about Bella being too close to Jacob. I assure him I will not allow it. Our silent conversation is not un noticed by Bella who rolls her eyes. She is now well used to the silent conversations that go on around me. It's a side effect of being engaged to a mind reader.

At the cottage all is quiet. Jacob seems relieved to see us. I guess he's been feeling a little lonely. His eyes open wide when he sees Bella step out from behind me.

"Hello Jake" she says calmly.

"Bella" he replies and immediately looks down at the floor.

Jasper is outside doing his thing again. I want Jacob Black compliant for Bella.

"I'm here Jake to ask you face to face why you took me and what you hoped to achieve from it?"

"Bella I'm sorry, what can I say it was a stupid idea. I can see that now."

"That it was dog, very very stupid." I cannot resist adding. Bella elbows me telling me to butt out.

"What did you ever hope to achieve Jake really I need to know?"

" I wanted you to choose me Bella, I thought if you spent time away from him and with me you would fall in love with me too. It was stupid I know and especially now that I can see how much you two mean to each other."

"Jake have I ever given you any encouragement in your feelings for me? Have I ever indicated that I was anything other than head over heels in love with Edward?"

"No Bella it was all in my head, I was jealous and I had no right to feel that way. You were my friend and nothing else. Everything I felt was in my head. I made me make a bad decision and I regret hurting you. I know you will not forgive me for what I have done but I am truly sorry to both of you."

"You can keep your apologies Jake. I have sat and wondered what I did wrong. I wondered if I had encouraged you by mistake. I worried I had done this and then I worried how Edward would see it. All these worries for nothing Jake because I did nothing to encourage you. I was scared in that cave Jake I knew Edward would find me but I did worry if he would be too late. I will never forgive you for what you put Edward and Charlie through. You were my friend and now that is gone. I want nothing more to do with you ever. You need to understand Jake that Edward is it for me. He and he alone is my forever. I would and could never feel even half of what I feel for him for you. I love Edward so much it hurts to breathe when we are not together, I ache for his touch when we are together, I want nothing more than his lips on mine. I want him to make love to me until I scream his name in release. I want him and only him do you understand this Jake?"

Even I am shocked at the passion with which she describes her feelings for me. Outside I hear Jazz gasp, he can clearly feel every word she has spoken. I long to pull her into my arms and tell her I feel exactly the same way. She turns towards me and says quietly.

"Take me home Edward I'm done here."

**Reviews please.**

_One or two more chapters left._..


	19. Chapter 19

**A Reason to Stay**

**Chapter 19**

_**Thank you once again to all who read and review**_. _**Your comments and thoughts means an awful lot.**_

**Thanks also to those who take the time to read but don't review. I myself am guilty of this on more than one occasion. I like to read right through from start to end and always review at the end of the story. Please feel free to do this if you want to. Every review and favourite author or story alert are what keep us going.**

May I take this opportunity to say a Very Happy New Year to all who read fan fiction especially those who like me are obsessed with our beloved **Twilight**.

Grateful thanks to SM who owns everything that is Twilight.

**BPOV**

I wondered if asking my beloved Edward to take me to see Jake was a mistake. What if I only upset Edward even more. I could and would never hurt him on purpose. I loved him too much to do that but I wasn't confident that he wasn't upset by my feelings of kinship towards Jake. I hoped that him been with me now would prove my feelings for him once and for all.

He carried me on his back through the forest on their property. It had been a while since we had run together like this. I missed it. I missed experiencing something I knew my Edward loved to do. Run...

Before too long we came across a small dilapidated cottage or woodsman hut. Large boulders were hiding its door. When Jasper and Edward rolled them away and we started to enter I understood their purpose. They were to keep people out and Jake in.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dark inside. I could just make out that there were no home comforts here. Bare walls, a broken stone floor with soil and weeds growing through the cracks. It was icy cold and I shivered I know not why. Was it from the cold or from anticipation of what was about to happen.

Edward stood in front of me and addressed him. I step out from behind him and stare at Jake. I cannot feel sorry for him, he is a lot better off than I was. At least he knew who his captors are. He knew also I am sure that they mean him no harm. Edward just wants him to feel like I did. Alone scared and in the dark.

When I ask him why he comes up with excuse after excuse. He makes me feel guilty, like I had encouraged him. I hadn't had I? No I would never do that to my Edward. I felt nothing for Jake. He had been nothing more than a childhood friend, more like an annoying younger brother. I'd only become cautious of his actions during our teenage years. Then he had creeped me out. Always hanging around, turning up in the most unlikely places. He was like my shadow. I shudder just remembering. Edward squeezes my hand reminding me he is here and that I am safe.

Did he really just say that he wanted me to love him, choose him over Edward? No surely not even he was that stupid. I wore my heart on my sleeve when it came to my feeling for Edward Cullen. He only had to walk into the room and I was a dithering wreck. Even my Dad said I glowed when we were together. He was my whole reason to stay alive my whole reason to keep breathing. Love and desire, want and need were written all over my face. Surely Jake could see that too. Everyone else could.

What I did next surprised even me. For whilst my feelings for Edward are clear for all to see I have never said those sort of things out loud before to anyone except Edward and even then not with such passion. I go red as a beetroot just listening to myself.

" _**I ache for his touch when we are together."**_

" _**I want nothing more than his lips on mine."**_

" _**I want him to make love to me until I scream out his name in release."**_

Wow where the courage and strength to say all that came from I do not know. It wasn't that every word was not true because it was, all of it. But to put it in words and say it out loud. I must have been pissed off for sure.

I could feel the pleasure and pride course through Edward's body as my words hit home for him too. He knew how I felt about him, about us and our relationship he always had done. Like me he'll have been surprised that I vocalised what I always said was private between him and me.

Jake needed to know how much he had hurt me and the people I cared about the most, Edward and Charlie. Now I'd said my piece I just wanted to go home.

"Take me home Edward I'm done here."

The half sob half groan that escapes from Jacob does not even falter my stride. I am done with him. I will never speak to him again as long as I live.

**EPOV**

I need to get Bella home. I have somewhere I need to be, but she doesn't need to know about that just yet. I keep glancing at her to make sure she isn't too upset by the showdown with Jacob. She doesn't appear to be but knowing Bella her emotions will erupt once we get home**. **

Back in her room she throws herself down onto the bed. I wait for her tears but they do not come. She reaches for me to pull me down next to her.

"Are you not going to comment on what I said to Jake?" she asks quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask her.

"Well Mr Cullen I think that I know you well enough to know that you must be dying to ask about what I said about how I feel about you. You always have at least an opinion."

"I know you love me Bella, I know you love our love making too. How we feel about our physical relationship doesn't need vocalising as far as I'm concerned. Its just between you and me. We show each other all the time."

"Does that mean you weren't turned on by what I said?"

"No it means I have never been prouder of you, happy that you were able to put your feelings into very eloquent words Bella. You turn me on all the time you know that but in that situation getting aroused was inappropriate."

She makes a small grunting sound because she knows I'm not falling for her attempt at seduction.

"Later Bella when we have more time and an empty house to make the most of your earlier words." I drop a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose and get up with a smirk on my face.

"Promise?"

"I promise you Bella later tonight. You and me and nothing but our feelings. I'll show you just how your words affected me today."

She isn't pleased when I make to leave. I tell her I'm needed back at the house for a family conference. Her eyes plead with me not to leave. She enjoys making me squirm. She knows how hard I find it to not do as she asks. I have to stay strong. I need to be at the La Push boundary before Twilight.

Jasper thank god has the dog bundled up and ready. Carlisle and Emmett want to come too but I say no.

"The less drama the better, they need to see his remorse is not one of coersion. Jasper is going to hide in the tree line. We've estimated his power still works up to about 200 metres away. I hope and prey Jacob tells the elders what we need him to."

With that we set off. I drop Jazz off at the start of the woods so that the wolves will not detect him. He will run to the place we have agreed is safe and will still be close enough for him to influence Jacob's thoughts. If they smell vampire they will assume it is me.

I'm early as usual I always like to be well prepared. This will also show the wolves that are at this moment running the boundary that I am alone. Jazz is hidden in the trees outside their land. I detect at least four maybe five. They are good, silent and stealthy.

My eyes are drawn to a movement as Sam and the elders approach I move to get Jacob out of the boot of my car. His hands are still tied and he looks a mess. His smell is even more disgusting than usual. With my hand held firmly around his bicep I walk him to the boundary line.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I have something here you thought you had lost. He has something he wants to say to you all."

"How do we know you have not drugged him bloodsucker?" an elder says.

"Ask him, does he look like he has been drugged?"

I push him gently towards the waiting pack.

"Tell them what you did Jacob, tell them all of it."

He looks downs almost embarrassed. He is scuffing his shoes on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Dad, Sam everyone. I was out of my head with jealousy. You all know how I've felt about Bella for years. Since she took up with him my head and thoughts have not been right I was almost insane with jealousy. I thought that if she spent time with me instead of him she would see the mistake she was making and choose me not him. Even hearing her tell us she loved him and had agreed to marry him did not change the words going through my head. I never really considered that what I was doing would hurt her or Charlie or even the bloodsucker. Even when she cried in the cave and pleaded with me to let her go back to him I convinced myself she was deluded. I sat outside the cave that night and listened to her cry for him, cry for him to come and save her. She wanted his arms to be wrapped around her not mine. Even that did not break my resolve to keep her. It did however make me less cautious, I stupidly let my guard down and Seth was able to read me. I'm sorry I have brought this shame on the tribe."

He never lifted his head. The others I noticed gasped at his words. They looked between themselves and some shook their heads in disgust. Billy actually looked like a broken man. I had not done this to break him I just needed them to know what Jacob had done. He needed to admit his crime, he needed to be dealt with accordingly. I wasn't been cruel I just needed justice for Bella, for our love. I could feel wave after wave of remorse flooding towards Jacob from Jazz far off in the trees. Jacob continued his story.

" When he took me, they treated me better than I ever could expect. They fed me, gave me bathroom privileges, much more than I deserved really. He even brought Bella to see me. That was what really made me realise how wrong I had been. She told me she wanted nothing more to do with me. She will never forgive me for what I did to her and Charlie and her beloved Edward. I knew after that I had to tell you guys the truth. I'm so sorry Dad for making it worse by lying to you. I will accept whatever punishment the elders decide is appropriate."

He falls to his knees and when Sam and Harry Clearwater drag him off I know my work is done. As I turn away someone speaks.

"Edward I really don't know what to say. I can only apologise to you and Bella for what my son put you through. Please pass this on to Charlie although I will speak to him myself soon. I am embarrassed by my son's actions and hope this does not affect the treaty that has stood between our families for many years. He will be dealt with harshly by tribal laws of that you can be assured."

I nod and walk away. I am confident that this will be the last I ever see of Jacob Black.

Its still early so I head home to shower and change before going back to my beloved Bella. In the house everyone is eager to hear how the meeting with the wolves went down. Carlisle reassures me that the treaty is still in place and walks off to ring Sam just to confirm it. Emmett and Jazz discuss the tribes possible punishments for Jacob. Legend tells of harsh punishments given out for far less crimes. We all agree he will suffer greatly and at the very least be banished from Quileute lands forever.

After my shower I dress casually in khaki jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. I know from previous experience that Bella's eyes get dark with desire when I wear this combination.

Charlie is fast alseep when I arrive, Bella is sat at her computer doing research for her last assignment. Her window is open and I glide in un noticed. I make myself at home on her bed. She notices me or feels my presence after a couple of minutes. As she turns towards me she has the most amazing smile on her face.

"Hello gorgeous man, where have you been all my life?" she says seductively.

"Waiting for you my love waiting for you."

She is at my side and straddled over me in seconds. When she licks her lips I find it hard to keep control. Her scent is strong, she is aroused and eager. I need to maintain all my control so she isn't hurt. This coupling will not be one of love and tenderness. This will be pure unadulterated fucking. Hard and fast sex. We both need it. Me probably more than her after what had occurred earlier. We both climax in minutes. Neither one of us fully sated. We know there will be time for a real love making session later. Our breathing calms down and we curl up together close under the quilt.

"I love you Edward." she says rubbing her cold nose on my even colder arm.

"I love you too Bella so very much. I need to tell you something about Jacob"

"I'm not interested Edward I'm only interested in you and me now he doesn't exist to me anymore."

"Bella that fine I just want you to know that I gave him back to the elders tonight and he confessed his crimes. They will hand out the punishment they see fit. Its over as far as we are concerned. Billy asked me to aplogise to you."

"Good to know but it makes no difference really. He was already dead to me now. I want to concentrate on you and me now, our wedding and my change and the start of forever together."

"I can't wait Bella love I really can't wait."

"Me too baby me too. Now will you please make love to me properly for hours or am I asking too much of my soon to be husband? I need to know about things like this before I actually marry you ye know. I mean if you're not up to it I could always change my mind."

"You minx how dare you suggest I'm not up to your level of sexual stamina woman. I'll prove to you who has the more stamina Isabella Swan, soon you'll be crying out to sleep and I won't let you I will make love to you all night long."

"Promises promises."

**Charlie's POV**

I was on a rest day and on my own in the house Bella was off somewhere with Edward and Alice arranging the wedding. I was sat watching a game I'd recorded from a previous day when the phone rang.

"Swan residence, Charlie here." I said cheefully.

"Charlie its Billy, can I talk to you it's important?"

"Sure Billy fire away."

"I'd rather do this in person if you don't mind, can I come over?"

Edward had told me several days earlier about taking Jake back to La Push and his subsequent confession and Billy's apology to all of us for his son's actions. This must be Billy letting me know the elders decision on Jake's punishment.

"Come right on over Billy I'm all alone for the day so we can talk in private."

I hang the phone up and sit and wait. I assume someone other than Jake will be giving Billy a lift. Since his accident he doesn't drive and has always had to rely on Jake or one of the others to taxi him around.

Knowing that the boy I'd thought better for Bella had done such a despicable thing to her made me embarrassed that I fought his corner against Edward. He was turning out to be perfect son in law material. His love for Bella crystal clear and he made her so happy. Even I couldn't deny this. Gee I had to listen to them at it almost every night. Makes an old man like me wish he'd had found another woman. If a young whippersnapper like him could manage to keep going all night then I'm sure an older experience gent like myself could too.

Who was I kidding? They were killing me just having to listen and believe me I tried not to. I'd even told them they could stay with Carlisle and Esme from now until the wedding. I needed to sleep without distractions. Let his parents listen to the moans and groans of sex all night long. See how Carlisle coped doing his job day in day out with no sleep.

A knock at the door brought me out of my wallowing.

"Billy come on in. Sam you too."

"Thank you for seeing us Charlie. I want to apologise for my son's actions and his behaviour. I am deeply ashamed. Had I known to start with the truth I would have handed him straight over to the elders but I fell for his lies and for that I apologise again. He has been dealt with in a true Quileute way. He has been banished from all Quileute lands forever and has been stripped of his powers. He is no longer my son or a brother to the pack. He is cast out on his own. He will never be allowed within the Olympic region again. This is not a punishment we hand out lightly Charlie and I hope you feel Bella has received true justice."

"Thank you for telling me that Billy. I too am sorry for how things have turned out. When Jake and Bella were children they were such good friends and when she started to see Edward I pushed Jake on her at every opportunity telling her he was the better choice for her. He proved me wrong and it hurt Bella and Edward. I am sorry you have lost your son Billy but I know how the tribal law works. I like you hope we can put this unpleasant business behind us and get back to some sort of normalcy."

"You still count me as a friend?"

"Of course I do, now do you two want to watch the game I've taped? Oh and by the way I've a couple of wedding invitations on the mantle for you two from Bella and Edward. Remind me to give them to you before you leave."

We sat down together and watched the game. We had several beers and things were just like before. I had some normalcy back in my life with Billy and Sam. Life was gong to be enjoyable once again.

**EPOV**

Charlie had taken my information about Jacob in his stride. He'd muttered something about trust and saving his face but even I didn't catch it all. He'd nodded eagerly when I told him the elders would meter out any punishment.

Today Bella and Alice and I were planning the remaining bits of our wedding. The invitations were out, the catering was sorted, the flowers were sorted, clothes were sorted. Today it was our job to sort out the music. Alice had us visit several local bands to listen to their songs and see if they suited what we had in mind. They were awful. Some couldn't sing, some were so bad they hurt our ears.

"No chance Alice not now, not ever." I told her and Bella agreed.

"They really aren't what we had in mind Alice none of them." Bella said quietly.

Hour after hour we trailed after her through the streets of first Seattle then Port Angeles. Nothing she showed us was good enough for our wedding music. We headed back home Alice disgruntled.

In our room Bella and I stood and looked over all my cd's we decided that we would make a cd of our choice of music for the ceremony and for the reception., Jazz or Emmett could act as DJ. It was our day and we would have our choice in music not Alice's. Once I had copied our choices onto several disc's I labelled them _wedding ceremony music and reception music._

Bella was thrilled with our choice of music for the actual ceremony. I even had an idea that would make our choice even more special. I needed to talk to Rose about that. It would be a lovely surprise for Bella on our wedding day if I could pull it all together.

When my phone rang I was more than surprised to see Charlie's name flashing before me.

"Hi Charlie, is everything okay?"

"Yes Edward everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know I'd had a visit from Billy. Jake has gone. He's been banished and stripped of his powers, whatever that means. He won't be back."

"Thanks or letting me know, we'll see you tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal at six."

"Yup see you two then."

I already knew what punishment the tribe had given Jacob. Sam had called straight away wanting to let us know it had been resolved. Now I just had to tell Bella.

To be continued...

**One more chapter people then I need to consider if a sequel is appropriate. I may start something totally different I have yet to decide. what do you lot think?  
**

**Happy 2011...**

**Reviews are like stars that twinkle in the night sky...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Reason to Stay**

**Chapter 20**

_My grateful thanks once again to all my readers. Without your words of encouragement I would be nothing._

_Here is the last chapter to this particular story_

_I think I will write a sequel to this story that will cover the wedding and Bella's transformation. Hang with me if it takes a while to get my creative juices flowing on that one. _

_Look for a new story soon. Unrelated to this one._

_For now I hope you enjoy this last chapter of what has been a memorable journey._

**Thanks as usual go to SM who owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

What a day, Alice had had us traipsing around Seattle and Port Angeles looking for musicians for our wedding. Everyone she showed us were awful and I mean awful. Poor Edward had cringed more than once as some of our favourite tracks were crucified over and over again. In the end Edward and I had stood firm and told her No!.

She had sulked all the way home but I didn't care, I was confident that Edward and I could put some music together for our wedding. He did play the piano beautifully and had written me the most amazing lullaby. A recording of him playing our favourite pieces would be so much better and mean so much more to me than the rubbish we had to endure today. Edward has thousands of cd's we can make our wedding music from those.

Up in our room we both studied the vast collection of cd's. Edward's precise way of ordering the cd's made it easy for us to pick out the ones we wanted to include. I was amazed once again how we gravitated towards the same song choices. Yet another sign of our being soul mates. He set about copying the tracks we wanted to include in our wedding onto cd's. Emmett or Jazz would act as DJ for the reception playing the tracks as we had loaded them onto the cd's. The wedding ceremony cd brought tears to my eyes. It held a collection of classical tracks, Debussy's Clair de Lune, Esme's song, Bella's Lullaby and Bach's Jesu amongst the selection. I could listen to that cd all day and never tire of it. We had decided I would walk down the aisle to Clair de Lune and we would walk back up the aisle together to my lullaby. The rest really didn't matter.

Edward had been quiet since we'd gotten back. He'd left the room at one point to take a phone call. He had yet to tell me what that was about. I automatically assumed it was to do with the wedding when I heard him mention the rehearsal at six tomorrow evening.

"Everything okay baby?" I asked concerned now a little by his demeanour.

"I'm good love how are you doing?" He enveloped me in his safe strong arms.

" Glad the music is sorted out finally. I do need to talk to you about something though." He said calmly.

"Okay lets talk now."

"It's about Jacob love."

"I told you Edward I really am not interested."

"You need to hear this and then I'll speak of it no more. The pack and tribes elders have delivered their verdict on Jacob's crimes. He has been banished forever from any Quileute lands and stripped of his powers. He will not be allowed in the Olympic region again Bella, he's gone for good. Justice has been served."

I had to make him understand that I really didn't care about this. I meant what I said in the cottage I was done with Jacob Black. He had interfered in my life with Edward for the last time.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful fiancé's neck and placed my head on his chest.

"I love you Edward Cullen, only you. Since the day we met it has always been you. You make me feel safe, alive and happy. I feel complete when I am with you Edward. Never before have I ever felt like that. Please understand that I cannot live without you."

"You complete me Bella, never in my 109 years did I ever even hope to believe that I would be so happy, so content and so passionately in love. I don't deserve you."

"Oh I think you do Mr Cullen in fact I know you do."

How long we stood just holding each other I could not tell you. Time stood still when I was in his arms. Eventually we separated I lifted myself up on my tiptoes and dropped a quick kiss in his nose.

"Come on you we have more wedding plans to check on."

With a laugh he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to where the rest of our family waited.

**APOV**

Stupid human and even more stupid mind reading vampire. Do they even realise how long I had taken lining up all those musicians for them to hear. I cannot believe they hated them all. I mean they were not all bad, well not really. I didn't talk to either of them all the way home.

They went straight up to his room when we returned, Esme wrapped me in her arms understanding how rejected I felt.

"Never mind love, they love everything else you've done there had to be one thing that couldn't be perfect." my adopted mother said.

I soon found myself absorbed in wedding rsvp's which were coming back thick and fast. The distant covens we had met over the years had all accepted and were looking forward to meeting the girl who had finally captured Edward's heart and eye. School friends were coming too and I was eager to see the look on Lauren and Jessica's face when they saw Edward finally make Bella his in the most romantic way possible.

A thought drifted into my mind then from upstairs. It was a brilliant idea I would help Edward make it happen. I turned to shout at my sister.

"Rose I need to talk to you in the kitchen now please."

She followed me looking decidedly uninterested. She had not gotten involved at all so far in the wedding plans. Would she be more amenable to my next request. I wonder.

"Are you willing to help Edward out with something for the wedding?"

"Depends what it is sister dear. I already told you I don't want to be involved overly in the wedding I will attend and smile when I need to but I will not hold the brides flowers or help her with her speech. I cannot pretend I am happy about this Alice. I can see nothing good coming of this union."

"Will you play the piano after the ceremony so that Edward and Bella can walk back up the aisle to Bella's Lullaby? He wants you to do it. You are the next best musician in the family after him and he wants to surprise Bella with a real live performance of the song he wrote for her on their wedding day. It might help build some bridges Rose if, of course you want to make friends with your brother and his new wife. He loves you Rose you know that but what he feels for Bella I don't think even I can imagine. Please for the sake of the family, for Emmett, he loves Bella too."

"That's the trouble Alice everyone loves Bella and I just don't get it. I feel nothing for her. She is irrelevant to me and my life. However as you say my Emmett loves her like a sister and if it will help ease our situation around Edward I'll do it."

"Oh Rose thank you, thank you for everything. Edward will be so grateful."

I skipped back into the living room just as Edward and Bella descended the stairs. He read me straight away and I was pleased he gave our sister a silent thank you as he walked past to take a seat.

Talk was mostly about the wedding and the rehearsal tomorrow. Poor Bella looked green she was obviously very nervous and I already knew she hated being the centre of attention.

Edward as usual held her tightly in his arms, periodically his lips dropped to place small kisses on the top of her head. Looking at my brother today I find it hard to believe the changes I have witnessed since he accepted, no embraced his fate to be with Bella. He is no longer sullen or brooding. His moods are mostly light and his sense of humour is wicked. These are traits I never thought I would see in my beloved brother. Now he is an open book, wildly in love, he wears his heart on his sleeve, he laughs with us, he talks with us and the open adoration of his soon to be bride is touching for all to see. He is blessed, we are blessed as a family.

We all need to hunt. There will be more humans around tomorrow for the rehearsal and they will be in our home. It will be a big test on all of us to refrain from drinking from the vicar, the catering crew and the florists. That is without taking into consideration the guests.

Edward will stay with Bella as usual he hunts more often that we do so he can stay around Bella and his thirst not affect their intimacy. He will hunt when she sleeps later like he always does.

Once out of the door Jazz takes my hand and we run gliding through the garden and out into the forest...

**EPOV**

Telling Bella about Jacob's fate made me anxious. Her reaction made me sad. She really did consider him lost as a friend now. I could tell from her voice she did not care one way or the other. I was a little bit saddened by her coldness. I hoped she was not doing this for my sake. She didn't even ask about Billy and how he was doing. I hadn't told her he and Charlie were okay again.

I hoped Charlie remembered to give our wedding invitations to them. I had insisted that Alice add the wolves to the guest list. Billy, Seth, Sam and Emily were all what I consider to be family to Bella. Heck Seth Clearwater and I get along great. We had really bonded when Bella was missing and I think that bond is unbreakable. A mutual respect had evolved and I welcomed it with open arms. He was a great kid with a pure mind and he was fiercely loyal. Someone I would be proud to call a friend.

With the music cd's done I hoped Rose would help me surprise Bella on our wedding day and play the lullaby live as we walked back up the aisle as man and wife. As we walked down the stairs to join the rest of the family I saw that she had agreed. I thanked her profusely and I hoped she understood just how much her doing this meant to me.

On the sofa Bella sat wrapped in my arms, with all the talk being about the wedding and the rehearsal she edged closer and closer to me. Her colour turning from pale to green as the talk became more and more in involved. God I loved this girl even on her wedding day she did not want the attention. I knew she was doing this for me and me alone. It was one of the things I loved about her the most.

When the family announced they were off hunting I knew it was time to feed my human. Esme bless her had left a chicken salad in the fridge for Bella. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand and I sat beside her at the breakfast bar. The food looked disgusting but I loved watching her eat. No scrap that I loved watching whatever she was doing. She fascinates me.

When she washes her dish up I automatically stand and dry the plate. Like Renee said ages ago we really are like comets. It is the most natural thing in my world for me to be where she is, doing what she does. I love it. I love her.

The house is quiet and this gives Bella and I time to talk. We need to decide how and when she will be changed I know we have time, the Volturi's ultimatum does not run out until after school finishes next year. I need to know she still wants this because now I need this more than I ever thought possible.

Back in the lounge we sit cuddled up on the huge sofa.

"Bella love, have you given any thought to when and how you want to handle your transformation?" I know we have loads of time after the wedding but it is something we should talk about."

"I haven't really thought about it too much baby, all I want is for you to be the one to do it whenever you think the time is right and it won't cause too much suspicion when I disappear."

"You do still want this?"

"Edward, the only thing I want more right now is to be your wife. After that the only thing I need is to be with you forever. One lifetime is not enough."

Her words bring venom tears to my eyes. She really does love me, she really does want to be my wife and then she wants to keep me for always.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan never doubt that. You have made me the happiest man in this earth. One because you love me, two because you chose me and three because you want to spend eternity with me."

"You've forgotten something lover boy...

You've forgotten how much I need you to make love to me all day every day and all night every night."

With her giggling loudly I pull her into my arms and race upstairs.

In our room our clothes are discarded in seconds as passion takes over. It's easier than I imagined being careful with her. I couldn't wait to really let go and really feel her but for now I was more than content to make love to her in her human form. Her responses to me take my breath away, every moan, every groan, every catch in her breathing all add to my sense of pleasure. She owns me completely.

Our loving tonight is swift and passionate neither of us wanting to wait long for our release. When we both finally explode we collapse together totally sated. Even me a vampire who does not need to breath, does not need to sleep or rest is unable to move, I am nothing but a shadow of my former self after a session like that. She really will be the death of me.

Watching my beloved sleep is one of the things I'll miss the most when Bella is changed. I love to watch and see her eyes flicker closed, when she talks in her sleep she sounds like a little girl and when she sighs my name I am proud and turned on all rolled into one. Tonight I need to hunt whilst she sleeps. We have strangers coming in tomorrow and their blood will call to me loud and clear. I need to be prepared and prepared well.

My family are back so I can safely leave Bella knowing she is protected from anything that may arise. Emmett loves my girl like a baby sister. He would give his life to protect her I know.

In the forest all is quiet. I decide a trip into Northern California is called for I can be there and back and well fed in a couple of hours. Bella would still be asleep for hours after the way she crashed following our earlier activities.

The run exhilarated me beyond anything I had hoped. I obviously needed it. In a National Park full of juicy prey I take my time to choose. Plenty of mountain lions and bears around. The mule deer stocks are full to over flowing and they are such irritable herbivores. I decide a little of each just might be called for.

Full and ready to set of home I take my time to look at my surroundings. The scenery is stunning, Bella would love it here. Laying down facing the stars I think about my loves impending change. I really am going to marry her and I get to keep her forever. A little chuckle escapes from my lips. I am so happy. I've decided I think to take her back to Vancouver Island. I'll look into renting out Eagles Nook for a year. Change Bella there in the peaceful surroundings we originally made love in. It would be quite something if I were able to pull it off. The whole place was remote enough for Bella's newborn status not to cause too much trouble. I could easily pay off the staff and bring my family with us to make sure someone was always with Bella when I or the others hunted or put our human faces on and went shopping.

The more I thought about doing it there the more I was convinced she'd love it. It made sense, it would complete our journey, the whole circle from initially starting our physical relationship to starting Bella's new life into immortality. Doing things that meant something to both of us are important to me and this is right for us I can almost feel it.

With a big smile on my face I head home. I cannot wait to tell her of my plans. In twelve hours from now we will rehearse our wedding. We will practice speaking our vows. Mine have been written weeks and weeks. They will be saved for the actual day. I wonder if Bella has hers ready. We have the traditional ones to rehearse with.

All was still back in the house, I swear she hasn't moved a muscles since I left. She looks so serene deep in sleep. She snuggles closer to me when I scoot under the quilt and pull her gently into my arms.

"Do I have a plan for you my love, you'll love it." I say quietly dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Edward Cullen I love you." is her only response...

The End

**Wedding and transformation to come up in a new sequel. No title as yet. Keep me on alert to find out when I will start posting.**

Please don't hate me... Remember this was supposed to be my version of New Moon and look how far on we are... Patience my lovelies...


End file.
